No Promises
by filimeala
Summary: "Don't get any ideas though," I warned. He smiled at me. A true smile, not the fake one that he used on other people. "I'm making no promises," he said. Something unexpected, something unplanned, it's how we became friends. I wasn't sure when, or how it even happened, but he wormed his way into my life.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

I lifted my head, the scarf wrapped around my neck, keeping the sleeping gas from entering my lungs, shifted over my nose. Equalists were electrocuting anyone still awake, and herding the less stealthy out the doors. But the Equalist in the room with me wasn't paying attention. His loss.

His mind was focused on the pro-bending armor in the closet that he was rummaging through. Slowly I picked myself up and crept to the railing. The water below was alive with electricity, but the ring- my heart nearly stopped.

Amon stood before the White Falls Wolfbats, the three pro-benders were on their knees, and Amon was approaching the first one. I couldn't just watch, I wouldn't let it happen to them, even if they were a bunch of cheaters. Not to him.

Raising my arms I launched myself into the air and waterbended across the empty space to the ring. Lashing out a water whip I knocked Amon away from the Wolfbats, and into the rails. Spinning through the air, I took out his other Equalist followers, pushing them over the side with my water.

Then I landed on all fours in front the captain of the Wolfbats. Amon was rising to his feet, dripping with water. He stared at me, his face covered with that awful mask that made me cringe every time I saw it. It was a face that I dreamed about in my sleep. A face that I feared. But his eyes, they were a cerulean blue that stared at me with emptiness.

I rose to my full height, fists clenched at my sides to keep them from shaking with fear.

"Not like this," I pleaded. "Not like this."

"How then, Lani," Amon said, I flinched. _How did he know my name? _**"**How would you want me to take their bending?"

"Don't be cruel. It isn't fair," I said. I knew what he was going to say next. I was often reminded of it often whenever I said life wasn't fair.

"Life often, never is."

"Please," I was begging now. "Please. Don't."

"Stand aside, Lani, don't force my hand," he warned in a threatening voice. My shoulders slumped, head bowed. He wasn't going to let them go. He was going to hurt them, and I wouldn't be the one to stand by and watch. That was the difference between me and Korra. I was the nice one, the calm one. The one who was the underdog, and usually lost the fight. If I fight Amon here, my gut told me, no, my conscience told me that I would lose my bending. It scared me, and I was shaking. But I had to. Then I rose my fists and met his eyes.

"Lani," Tahno whispered desperately from behind me. "Run."

"If you must, Amon, you'll have to go through me," I said, bending water around me so that there was a wall of water between him and me. Amon approached it, dodging every water whip I sent at him.

Then a gripping pain filled me, my arms locked up, my legs froze. What was this? What was happening? My wall of water fell and Amon stopped in front of me. His hands were on my shoulders but he used no force, at least not physically. I was forced to my knees, eyes wide. He wasn't . . . he couldn't possibly-

Amon grabbed me, flipping me around so that I was staring at Tahno's wide terrified eyes. I breathed through my nose heavily, Amon held me by my neck, tilting my head back to stare into his masked face. This was it.

Then his other hand came down, thumb pressed to my forehead and everything changed.

"LANI!"


	2. Chapter 2 Republic City

**CHAPTER ONE**

I sighed turning the page of my book as Naga rested her head in my lap. The great Polar-bear dog was dozing lightly, as we waited for Korra to come back from her fire bending test, which I was sure she had aced.

It was a generally usual day for me. Read, bend a little, nap, wait for Korra, read. If I was lucky, Korra would take me out of the compound, and we would explore the frozen tundra of snow and ice until the sun set.

It was a pampered life. A boring life.

But I wasn't like Korra. I wasn't hot headed, strong willed, or disobedient. I couldn't break the rules, unless I was with Korra, or be outgoing. I was like . . . Master Katara. My surrogate mother and grandmother, wise and calm.

And I hated it. I wanted to be like Korra. So when I was with Korra, I made the most out of our rule breaking. It made me feel alive. And happy. It was exhilarating, and free. But almost always landed me in trouble. Like . . .

Double duties. Dish washing, laundry, cleaning out the pens for the animals here. It was normally very unpleasant, smelly and hard work. But the fun was worth the punishment.

The flipped the page, my eyes greedily devouring the words. Alas, my guilty pleasure was reading romance stories. It didn't help that the only way to get these books was to order them. And to do that, I had to tell someone. Katara, bless her kind heart, only smiled at me and ordered the book I wanted. Korra, well, she teased me mercilessly. And the others laughed behind their hands whenever I walked about with such a book.

"Naga," I said slowly as I finished a chapter. The polar bear dog lifted her head and looked at me with her dark eyes with interest. I wasn't sure if the polar bear dog understood my curious thoughts, but it felt nice to voice them. "Do you think I'll ever meet someone?"

Naga tilted her head to the side and I laughed.

"You don't understand a thing, do you, girl?" I sighed. "But that's okay. There's always the White Lotus guards. Some of them are kind of cute . . . I guess."

Naga barked, and I scratched her head with a hum of amusement. Of course she wouldn't understand. Korra knew Naga best.

"I did it!" Korra's excited voice filled the air, as she ran down to the pen. I stood, book falling to the snow packed ground with a grin on my face. Korra smacked into me, using her strength to lift me into the air and then set me down. I gasped for air as she turned her attention to Naga.

**"**You passed the Fire bending exam, then," I stated in a small breathless voice. Korra beamed as Naga ran her tongue up her face.

**"**Next up, Air bending, with Master Tenzin!"

**"**Wow, you're going to be great," I smiled. Korra's eyes shone brightly as I spoke.

**"**Thanks, Lani. Want to go for a ride?"

My own eyes lit up, a grin spreading over my face. "Love to."

* * *

oOo

A week later, Master Tenzin and his family arrived at the compound. I'd slept in late, much to my dismay and struggled to get out the door while pulling on my boots. The socks on my feet did little to keep the cold out. So, by the time I arrived by Katara's side, my feet were frozen and I was struggling to get my long hair into a tamed braid.**  
**Honestly, how hard would it be if I just cutted it?

My cowardly inside was the only thing holding the scissors back. It made me feel feminine and pretty . . . stupid hair.

Katara chuckled at my ruffled state, and Korra snorted with amusement. I growled, flinging the braid over my shoulder.

**"**You didn't wake me up," I accused. Korra shrugged, turning her eyes back to the sky, watching as a white sky bison drew nearer.

"I am sorry, Lani," Katara said. "But you looked very tired." I couldn't be mad at her, I never could. I deflated and gave her a smile. The great sky bison landed before us, Master Tenzin sitting in the front with the reigns. I tilted my head to the side as a small child crawled all over him, chewing on his head.

How the child's mouth was that large was a mystery to me.

Master Tenzin got off the bison with the child still on his shoulders and approached Katara.

"Hello mother," he said with a weary voice. "It is good to see you." Two young girls air bended off the bison's back and stood eagerly near Master Tenzin. Katara smiled at them all. "Mother help me."

Katara lifted the gnawing little boy off Master Tenzins head.

"Unhand me, strange woman!" he shouted.

"Meelo! That is your grandmother," Master Tenzin admonished. Meelo somersaulted over her head and landed behind her, before turning his big curious eyes on me. I studiously ignored him, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of this child.

But he wouldn't move. He settled for cocking his head to the side, and pointing a finger at me.

"You're pretty," he said.

"Um, thank you . . . Meelo," I replied nervously.

"Why are your eyes so blue?"

"I was born with them blue."

"Can you bend? My daddy says that you can anything," Meelo said.

"I think you mean, Korra," I informed him. He looked at me with confusion. Then squinted at me with suspicion before turning away to the snow. What an odd child.

**"**- I have to return to Republic City tomorrow morning," Master Tenzin was saying to Korra. Korra looked disappointed.

**"**But you have to stay! Who will teach me air bending?" she insisted.

**"**I'm sorry, Korra. But your air bending training will have to wait."

Korra sighed. Master Tenzin then looked over at me, and I felt Katara's arm go around my shoulders. I stiffened and instinctively bowed to him.

"It is an honor to meet you, Master Tenzin!"

Spirits. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I embarrassed, tried to maintain eye contact. Someone just toss me into a volcano right now before I make myself look like a fool. He chuckled at me.

"You may call me, Tenzin. It is a pleasure to meet you again, Lani," he said. "Like Korra, you have grown up."

I gave him a timid smile.

So, the situation with Tenzin was that I was his adopted sister/daughter. It was weird for me to even wrap my head around it. But ever since my parents deaths when I was three years old, I've been living with Katara. Since she is my mother figure, Tenzin is sort of a brother to me.

I've never really known what to call him, or rather how to act around him. It was weird. Really, really weird. Considering that he was fifty-one, and I was only seventeen. It was a _big _age gap. I could never imagine us playing a game of Pai Sho and laughing with each other . . . I shuddered. Weird.

**"**Thank you, Tenzin," I said quietly. The family then continued indoors, out of the chilly weather. I grabbed Korra's arm as she slumped along after them.

**"**So Tenzin's not staying to train you?"

**"**No," she muttered dejectedly. "I have to wait."

I made a noise of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Kor. I know you were looking forward to it."

**"**I just want to get this all learned!" she growled. "Avatar Aang mastered all the elements when he was barely out of childhood. Why can't I do the same?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe it's not your time to learn," I suggested. She rolled her eyes.

**"**Don't pull a Katara, Lani," she joked. Korra always liked joking about my sage-like moments where I said something that Katara would say. I stuck my tongue out at her.

**"**You're just jealous of my wisdom."

The next morning I went to see Tenzin and his family off. Standing beside Katara I was hugged, much to my surprise, by Pema.

"It was good meeting you, Lani," she told me. "Tell Korra I said goodbye."

"Of course."

Then Meelo latched onto my legs, gazing up at me with large excited eyes.

"Can you come too?" he asked excitedly. "We can play games together, and fight bad guys!" I couldn't help but laugh. But I patted his bald head.

"Goodbye, Meelo."

Tenzin's two daughters smiled at me, before nervously skipping off to the sky bison, Oogi. Then Tenzin stood before me. Awkward was an understatement. I wasn't a huggable person, in my opinion.

"Goodbye, Lani," he said calmly.

"Bye," I replied. He nodded and jumped onto Oogi's back and his family waved to us before rising into the air. Katara and I waved until they had disappeared in the sky.

"Well," she said with a sad sigh, "I'm sad to see them go so soon."

"He'll visit soon right?"

"Maybe. Would you like some Sea Prune soup for lunch?"

One thing that I never turned down, was a good bowl of Sea Prune soup. Especially from Katara. I smiled. "Yes, please!"

Katara patted me on the back and we went into our home, I cast one last look at Korra. She was on Naga in the distance. Shrugging I followed Katara into the kitchen.

* * *

oOo

"Psst! Lani!" Korra whispered urgently by my ear. I rolled away from her, pulling my pillow over my head.

"Go away, Korra," I mumbled. "_Tired."_

I heard her make an annoyed noise, before my blanket was ripped off. She smacked me on the shoulder hard and I tossed my pillow at her.

"No, Korra. I will not come with you to stick fish scales on another White Lotus guards face," I growled. Korra crossed her arms with a growing smirk.

"I was thinking more along the lines of . . . going to Republic City," she said. I rubbed my eyes. Blinked at her and frowned.

"You're not serious-"

"Yes, I am, Lani. Are you coming?" I pressed my lips together, glancing around my room. My eyes landed on Korra, silhouetted by the moonlight streaming into my room from the open window.

"What about Katara, she'll worry," I said. Ugh, I was a coward. I sounded like one.

"She'll understand," Korra reasoned.

What did I have to lose? I pretended to think about it, just to make Korra impatient and then nodded my head eagerly. Jumping out of bed, I pulled on my pants, tunic, and overcoat. I stuffed my feet into my boots and pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

"Lets go," I said. Strapping my water bag around my waist I climbed out the window after Korra, and crept along behind her to Naga's pen. Which wasn't hard. The White Lotus guards were dull in their duties. It was laughable.

We ran in to Naga, Korra grabbing the saddle and slinging it over her back. I helped buckle it when a voice filled the air. We both froze.

"Nice night to sneak out," said Katara. We turned surprised, and a little guilty.

"I have to leave," Korra said. "I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

"I know you do," Katara replied with a smile. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." Katara put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "But I think that you're going to make a great Avatar."

"Thank you," Korra said with a smile. Her voice breaking. Katara hugged her.

"Good bye, Korra," Katara said. They pulled apart and Katara settled a stern look on me. I shrank into Naga's side.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" I ran to Katara and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I found to keep them from spilling down my face, I needed to be strong, like Korra.

"I'll miss you," I mumbled burying my head in her shoulder. Katara patted my back and pulled away.

"Stay safe, Lani," she said. I pulled away and climbed up onto Naga's back where Korra sat waiting. With a nod, I bended the snow into a tunnel near the back and we disappeared down it. Leaving our lives behind to start a new adventure.

We stopped at Korra's house, where her parents came outside and Korra said her goodbyes. I always had found it hard to be around the small family. It hurt to look at them, knowing I'd never have that.

We spent the night on a ship heading for Republic City. The rocking of the great ship lulling me into sleep easily. When dawn broke the next day, we got onto Naga's back. We were here. Excitement swelled in my stomach, hands shaking I fought the urge to grin.

Naga took off down the gangplank, and into the street. Startling the people. I gasped in awe as we raced down the streets. So many buildings! They were tall, with windows and decorations, and signs. Brightly colored. The people wore greens, reds, blues and browns. In fact, they wore any color. Looking into the sky I gasped again.

What were those? Great huge machines in the sky, long and oval shaped with propellers. And here I thought only Sky Bison were able to fly.

"What are they?" I heard myself murmur. Korra shrugged looking equally in awe.

"Wow. Look at this place," she said. "I've never seen so many Sato-mobiles."

We followed the waterfront for awhile and then, stopped. Across the water stood Avatar Aang's great statue, holding a staff out proudly. Past it lay an island with a rising tower and surrounding buildings.

"Woah."

"Air temple island," Korra said. "That's where Tenzin lives." She leaned forward and patted Naga's head. "Ready for a swim girl?" She didn't need to ask me. I loved being in the water, no matter what.

Instead Naga turned her head and sniffed the air, taking off down the road into the deeper parts of the city. Alarmed I grabbed onto the saddle letting out a yelp of surprise.

"Okay! Food then air temple island!" Korra shouted. "Woah, slow down Naga!"

"Hey! Watch where your going!" a gruff voice shouted as we passed down another street. Sato-mobiles swerved out of the way as we careened towards what Naga was after.

"Sorry!" shouted Korra. "Excuse us! Coming through!"

Finally Naga settled down and sniffed her way into a vendors stall. Korra's head disappeared behind the curtain for a moment. As I waited we got several stares.

"How's it going?" I asked them in an cheeky voice. They scurried away. Korra slid off Naga's back and went around to talk to the vendor lady. Leaning in the saddle I watched her lift up a kabob stick.

"We'll take one of everything, please," she said eagerly to the woman.

"That'll be twenty yuans," she replied. My stomach growled and I knew we didn't have that kind of money. Not even if Korra and I put together our funds.

"Uh," she muttered uncertainly, "I don't have any money." The lady scowled and snatched the kabob out of Korra's hand.

"Then what good are you to me then?" Korra came back to us, Naga whined.

"Don't worry girl, this cities huge! I'm sure we can find a place to rustle up something to eat." I jumped down from Naga's back patting her.

Korra frowned. There was one place, I think. One of the guards back home was from Republic City, and during my boring moments I'd asked about the place.

**"**We could try the park?" I suggested. "I was told that there's a lake there with fish . . ." I trailed off. Korra's face lit up.

**"**It's perfect!" she beamed. "Lani, you're brilliant. Naga can fish and I can cook. Lets go."

We found the park purely by chance. It took a little time, and asking directions from some shady looking people but we found it. Naga eagerly got into the clear water and in no time at all we had three fish for ourselves, which Korra cooked with her fire bending.

I leaned back eating my fish, with a grin. "What a day!" I said. "Did you see their faces when we raced off the boat."

Korra grinned. I began laughing, and suddenly Korra gasped. She was looking past me and I followed her gaze. In the bushes was a man with gray hair that looked . . . like he'd been living on the streets. I froze and he rose into the air, straightening the lapel of his dirty and torn jacket.

**"**Hello ladies," he said, "could I get one of those tasty smellin' fishies?"

**"**Oh," Korra said, relaxing. "Yeah, sure." He bounced over and took the last fish, taking a seat and beginning to eat it hungrily. I watched him warily and didn't say anything.

**"**So, do you live in that bush?" she asked.

**"**Yes. Presently that is what I do call home," said the man. "Took me awhile to procure a bush that beautious. This park is popular with all the vagabonds."

**"**So, there are a lot of you out here?" Korra asked. "I thought everyone in the city was living it up." He gave a laugh.

**"**You've got a lot to learn new comer. Welcome to Republic City."

The sound of a whistle filled the air and we all looked up. A man on the bridge in a gray uniform pointed at us. "Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here." He began running towards us. The man from the bushes stood up quickly.

**"**You best skedaddle," he said before jumping into the bush. I stood and jumped onto Naga's back as she ran to us, Korra in front. It didn't take long to lose the out-of-shape park police. I laughed.

We wandered to a new section of the park.

**"**Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" a loud voice filled the air. Korra stopped Naga and I leaned to the side to see a man on a podium, with a picture of a masked man behind him. Who was this guy? "Join the Equalists!

**"**For too long the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

**"**What are you talking about?" Korra asked. I swallowed and hid behind her back. "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

**"**Oh, yeah? Let me guess, you're a bender." Korra put her hands on her hips.

**"**Yeah, I am."

**"**Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform," taunted the man. "With some water bending, huh?"

**"**I'm seriously thinking about it," she replied crossing her arms.

**"**This is what's wrong with this city. Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" The crowd shouted with agreement.

**"**What? I'm not oppressing anyone. You're oppressing yourselves!" I grabbed Naga's reigns and led her from the crowd.

**"**That didn't even make sense!"

* * *

oOo

I sat in a cell, later that day, my hands resting between my knees with my head bowed. My first day in Republic City and I've already been arrested. I'm a menace to society. It wasn't my fault either.

It was those stupid gang members, Triple Threat Triads of something. Easy pickings if I got to put my two cents in. They were easy to take. I seriously barely even broke a sweat. I'd joined in on the fight because they were terrorizing that poor couple.

Then the police had shown up, and we ran. I got yanked off Naga's back almost immediately. I rubbed my ribs where the metal chord had wrapped around. It was sore and tender. But now I was alone, since Korra was more important . . . I guess. Chief Bei Fong was talking to her. The door opened then and Tenzin walked past.

I stood in mute shock. He didn't even look at me as he went into another room. I sat back down again, heart beating wildly in my chest. We were screwed. I was screwed. Tenzin would send us back for sure now. The door opened again and Korra and Tenzin entered the room.

**"**Don't send me back home," Korra pleaded.

**"**You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus," Tenzin reminded her.

**"**Katara agreed with me, that I should come. She my destiny is in Republic City," Korra said. Tenzin grew red.

**"**Don't bring my mother into this!"

**"**Look," Korra appealed. "I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of this city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too."

**"**Y- I- ugh," Tenzin seemed at loss for words.

**"**Is this your Polar bear dog miss?" asked an officer, holding Naga's reigns. Naga licked his head, messing up his hair even more.

**"**Yes," Korra said taking Naga's reigns.

**"**And let Lani out too," Tenzin sighed. I was let out of my cell and I followed Korra and Tenzin, shoulders slumped.

The boat ride to Air Temple Island was quiet and stiff. Tenzin didn't speak to us and we kept silent. At the island a larger boat was there to take us back to the South Pole. White Lotus guards there to make sure we went.

Tenzin's children glided to us on their air gliders, landing and jumping with glee. They went to Korra eagerly. "Korra!"

**"**Are you coming to live with us on the island?" asked Ikki. Korra kneeled down with a sad look.

**"**No. I'm sorry. I have to go home now."

**"**Wait," Tenzin said. Korra and I looked up. He approached us, looking at Korra.

**"**I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream that my father had. But you are right. It all went out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train air bending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar."

**"**Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra said happily. She scooped up Jinora, Ikki and Meelo and then Tenzin. I grinned. "Can Lani stay too?" Korra asked setting them down. Tenzin looked at me.

**"**Of course," he said.

**"**Yay!" squealed Ikki. "Lani can play with us!" I paled at her words but smiled nonetheless. Maybe we were meant to be here. Maybe I was meant to live here. Maybe, this feeling I had deep inside, meant that this was the start of something great. I looked across the bay at the shining lights of Republic City. Yes. I was meant to be here.

* * *

**First Avatar fanfic. Lets see how I do. Anyway this chapter was mostly cannon. Not a lot of action, but every story needs an introduction, meh. Oh and thank you for the lovely reviews! I appreciate them immensely 3**

**~Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3 Sneaking Out

**CHAPTER TWO- Sneaking Out**

Thirty. Thirty one. Thirty two. Thirty three. Thirty four. I was laying on my bed, head hanging over the edge, as I counted. I wanted to see how long I could last like this. Would the blood rushing to my head make me pass out?

That was ridiculous of course.

It might be possible.

I was bored.

When would Korra be done?

I was bored.

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

There was an easy remedy to my boredom. I just didn't want to take it. Whenever I set foot out of my room the children set upon me like ravenous hyena-snakes. The youngest, Meelo, seemed to like latching onto my legs. Demanding that I carry him down the hall. The two girls, Jinora and Ikki, wanted to see me waterbend.

I did not like children.

They were noisy.

Smelly.

And above all, annoying.

Although, they did have their moments. But it didn't last long. Children made me nervous, anxious and uncomfortable. But I couldn't leave my room. It was like they were waiting for me. So for the past three days, I've stayed like this.

Waiting.

Ugh! I was a coward! Thwarted by a bunch of harmless children that only adored my awesome skills. I was awesome, right? Of course I was. I took a deep breath. Down girl, I reminded myself. Ego needs to deflate. Whoo.

Fine. I would get up, walk out that door and down the hall. I can do this. I flipped up, getting to my feet and wobbling slightly as the blood rushed to my starved limbs. I got this. Walking to the door, I opened it and peeked out into the hall. It was eerily silent.

This was good. I could do silent. Creeping down the barren hall of the womens dormitory I went outside into the colder winter air of Republic City. It lay across the water, going about its business. Was it me, or was there a lack of adoring children? They were probably waiting until it was too late for me to turn back.

I crossed the courtyard, pausing as I spotted Korra in one of the pavilions. She was dressed in airbending clothes. Tenzin was with her, and so were the children. A grin spread over my face, triumph at last. They couldn't touch me now. Take that!

I looked back towards the city, that lay across the water. The water that today, looked so blue and irresistible. Like many benders, I loved my gift. You couldn't just not bend. It was in your blood, in everything that you did. It was your spirit.

Making my way to the shore of the island, I glanced around. Any White Lotus guards present, were boredly watching Korra. I guess I'd even slipped past them too.

Sweet.

I put my feet in the water, taking a deep calming breath. The pull of the tide was urging me to following. My feet carried me deeper, and deeper into the water until, taking one last gulp of air, I submerged. I didn't bend to keep myself dry, or preserve air, this was the beauty of the water. If you didn't know it, it could kill you.

There were currents, little hills and valleys on the bottom. Schools of little tiny fish, and some bigger fish. The bellies of boats skimmed across the top of the water. Everything was peaceful. Then I shifted down into a waterbending stance, my feet sinking in the silty bay floor. I propelled myself forward, and I shot across the bay quicker than swimming or any boat could carry me.

It was fun, to tell the truth. And I loved it. All thoughts of Tenzin and leaving the island were the least of my thoughts. Pushed back by the thrill of speeding through the water, and anticipation of the city.

On the other side I broke the surface and gasped, bringing in a lungful of fresh air. I could hold my breath for long periods of time, so this was fine. I float to a pier, and water-bended myself up onto it. Dripping wet, I bended the water off me, so that I was nice and dry. Except for my hair, which was everywhere yet again. Growling I pulled it into a side braid.

I surveyed my surroundings with curiosity. The buildings were older, the people seemed to ignore my presence, and the hum of sato-mobiles could be heard not far from here. The air was slightly less clean, it had a metallic feel to it almost. I let my feet carry me down the streets, looking at vendors stalls, peering in the glass windows of shops, even watching a small little ball game a bunch of kids were playing.

I kept my distance, during that. Kids. I shivered. I shouldn't feel uncomfortable around them, but I just do. I can't help it or stop it. I paused in the middle of the road, suddenly aware of my growling stomach, and the fact that I had not eaten since breakfast. But I had no money, and I was hungry. Not a great combination. I groaned, sighing as I passed several restaurants.

How could I be so stupid? Not bring any money, and be so far from . . . oh, no. I whirled around, eyes wider than saucers probably, staring at horror in the direction of Air Temple Island. They would find out that I was missing, that I wasn't on the island. Tenzin would be so angry and Korra too, that I didn't take her. Then Tenzin would send me home. It was over.

I would get sent back to the South Pole. Forever, to live out my life in solitude in that compound with the White Lotus guards. My life was going to end before it even started -

_Get a hold of yourself girl! _I snapped to myself. This is okay, this is good. I'm doing something against the rules without Korra. I took a step backwards taking deep breaths. I can do this, I can do this.

And then I fell over, stumbling into a person and landing on my butt. Gasping I got to my knees and turned around, an apology on my lips. What if I got put back in jail?

**"**I am so sorry! I didn't see you-"

**"**Well maybe you should be - uh - that's fine," said the guy I'd tripped over and knocked on his back. He looked a little ruffled, slightly annoyed, but flashed me a charming smile. He picked himself up and held out a hand.

I took it, getting pulled up. Brushing off my coat I looked up at him again and froze. He was . . . tall. He stood a near foot taller than me, and he was well built. A blush rose up to my cheeks and I about died of embarrassment.

"You are?" he asked smoothly, fixing his hair with a flip. His hair was black, and he had a long bang that covered part of the right side of his face. It was the one thing that set me on edge. He had girl hair, and was that -?

Makeup?

I bit my lip, fighting back a giggle. Makeup on a _guy_? I seemed to be failing because his face took on a frown.

"My name is Lani," I replied in the most calm voice I could muster. He flashed me a smile.

**"**Nice to meet you, Lani,"he said. You know that person that you meet every once in awhile, that seems nice, but when you talk to them more sounds like a pompous dolt? That person that seems to think they're better than everyone one else? Well, I was getting that vibe. And if I know one thing, those kinds of people annoy me.

So the next thing I did, which I'm not too proud to admit, I stumbled forward, and pick-pocketed him. Yes. I stole his wallet. Not one of my prouder moments. But, what was wrong with me?! Stealing? Really? I think I'd lost my mind somewhere in the past three days.

He helped me right myself with a cheeky grin, like this was going well for him. I gave that embarrassed sigh/giggle and batted my eyelashes.

**"**I'm so sorry! I seem to be a little off foot today," I said, trying to act like some damsel in distress wooed by her savior. Oh yeah, this was like that book, '_Under the Volcano_'. Except I wasn't Nani, kidnapped by evil Fire bending assassins, and saved by the handsome Fire lord, Zano. No, this was me stealing, from some guy, and acting like I was attracted to him. The worst part was, he bought it.

**"**Oh!" I gasped. "The time, I am going to be late! See you around!" I dashed past him, running down the street as fast as my feet could carry me. I couldn't believe it. I was a criminal, a vagabond, a pick pocket. A thief.

I stopped at a vendor and ordered a kabob with meat on it. I fished out the yauns the lady asked for from the _stolen wallet,_and ate my meal on the curb next to the vendor. I would give it back. Give him back the money I used.

Oh, but that was what all criminals told themselves. They would give it back, but they never really would. I was a bad person.

I went back to Air Temple Island right after I finished my meal.

I felt so ashamed.

It felt awful to feel like this.

Luckily Tenzin and the others didn't seem to have noticed my absence. I didn't get in trouble as I slipped back onto the island. I was safe . . . for now.

* * *

**AH! So sorry for being so lazy, but woe, I am lazy sometimes :) Anyway, this was actually part of a longer chapter but i decided to make it shorter, so that you all would get something to read. And yes, Lani is having a moment of craziness. It _will_ come back to bite her :) :)**

**And thank you for the lovely reviews! Your support is very motivating!**

**~Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4 Sneaking Out Again?

**CHAPTER THREE- Sneaking Out . . . Again?**

It was later that day that Korra sneaked into my room, and I hastily hid the stolen wallet in my pants pocket. I sat up as she crossed the room and peeked out the windows.

"Korra? What are you doing?" I asked. She beckoned me over with her hands and pointed at the White Lotus guards outside the womens dormitory.

"They change every hour or so," Korra explained. "When they're changing shifts, we can get out."

"Why?"

**"**To go to the arena, silly," Korra replied rolling her eyes.

**"**Oh."

I wanted to tell her about my little trip today, but I kept my mouth shut. It would only make her mad if I told her I went and didn't take her with me. I didn't want Korra mad at me.

**"**Okay, now!" Korra whispered. She jumped out my window and to the ground outside. I took a deep breath and followed. Hot at her heels we ran across the courtyard and to the cliffs of the island. With a great leap, we soared through the air and into the water of the bay.

But this time, I didn't have the time to admire it. As much as I would've loved to. We swam to the other side of the bay, up to the arena, which sat on the docks over the water. Our heads broke the surface and we looked up. The golden building glowed and to our luck, someone had left a window open.

We water bended up to it, spinning to a stop inside the building. My heart was pounding. Like Korra, I too was a fan of pro-bending. It was something we shared, and followed. Silently we wandered down the hall, which led to a large room.

It was filled with circular stones, nets and mats. We wandered in open mouthed.

"Whoa-" I began to whisper.

**"**Hey!" a voice cut through the air. A big man, with white hair stalked over to us. I instinctively hid behind Korra. "What are you doing in my gym?"

**"**Uh," Korra said. "I was just looking for a bathroom, and we got lost."

**"**Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse. You know I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying. I'm taking you both to security!" he growled. I paled, remembering the wallet in my pocket.

**"**No! Wait-"

**"**There you are!" another voice cut in. We looked at the doorway, as a boy walked in. His black curly hair accentuating his strong face, and bright green eyes. He wore a red bending uniform, and addressed Korra.

**"**I've been looking everywhere for you. It's all right Tozen, she's with me," he said.

**"**Yeah, I'm with him," Korra agreed. Boy, did I feel left out.

**"**So you see, we're together," he went on.

**"**Well, not together, together. More like friends."

**"**Right. Friends. No, no, I didn't mean to imply," he coughed.

**"**Oh, you implied," Korra said back.

The man, Tozen, threw his hands into the air. "I don't care what you are. I got work to do, but that little lady is coming with me." He pointed at me. I think I paled further. I'm pretty sure I looked like a ghost now.

**"**Me?" I squeaked.

**"**Oh, you brought your sister!" the boy jumped in again. "How nice!"

Sister? Korra and I looked nothing alike. Sister, really? Korra slung her arm around me and smiled.

**"**Of, course. Little Lani, just loves pro-bending!" Korra oozed with mock affection. I bristled. _Little Lani?_

**"**What ever!" Tozen growled and stomped away. I pushed Korra's arm off me with a scowl. The boy turned to us.

**"**Right this way miss," he said to Korra. Why did I feel like he was ignoring me?

**"**Thank you sir," said Korra. "Seriously thanks."

He led us down the hall, and to a door that he opened. We entered and the air filled with the cheers of the spectators of the arena.

**"**What do you think?" the guy asked. "Best seats in the house, huh?"

I ran to the railing, leaning over it to look at the arena with excitement. It was so huge! Bright lights flashed from cameras, and the roar of the waiting crowd was awesome.

**"**Whoa! Unbelievable!" Korra breathed. "This place is more amazing than I imagined."

**"**Names Bolin, by the way," the guy said.

**"**Korra."

**"**And that's Lani," Bolin said, gesturing to me. I nodded slightly.

**"**Psst. Bolin!" someone said behind us. Bolin turned away from us.

**"**Yeah?"

**"**I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here before the match," a tall, pale boy told him. I narrowed my eyes. Crazy fan girl? "Get them out of here."

**"**Ah. C'mon Mako. Alright look. Kind of promised them they could stay. But man, I got a good feeling there's something special about them. I know it." Bolin came over and grabbed Korra. I watched by the railing, with a frown.

**"**Come here, I want you to meet my brother," Bolin told her. "Mako."

**"**Mako?" Korra exclaimed. "Wow, I heard you play on the radio."

**"**C'mon Bolin, we're up," Mako said, completely ignoring Korra. Jerk.

**"**Or I could meet him later," Korra said with some disappointment.

**"**Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real focused before a match," he said, putting his helmet on. "Okay, wish me luck- not, that I'll need it."

**"**Good luck," Korra said. "Knock 'em out!."

I stayed silent, slightly put off by how Korra was treated by Mako, and that I was being basically ignored. I know I'm selfish. But, for some odd reason, I just felt different. But pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind I focused on the bending match that was beginning before my very eyes.

The lights shut off, and only the arena was lit, and the announcer rose from the center of the ring, arm in the air as it all began:

**"**Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" he said into the microphone. The crowd went wild as they entered the ring waving. The other team came out, and then the real match began.

The Tiger-dillos were a good team, and knocked Bolin and their water bender out of the first ring not long into the match. Korra and I were beside ourselves with anticipation. But then Mako was knocked back and the Tiger-dillos advanced into Fire Ferret territory.

I was biting my nails.

"C'mon Ferrets!" Korra yelled.

But the Ferrets were knocked all the way back into the last zone, the water bender already in the water, and round one went to the Tiger-dillos. Round two went pretty much the same, until they upped their game and the Fire Ferrets won the round in the last seconds.

Round three, and Bolin and their water bender get knocked into the water, leaving Mako to fight on his own. By now I was rocking back and forth on my heels, murmuring under my breath as Korra held her face, waiting for the end.

But Mako, dodged all their attacks and then . . .

BAM!

Hit them with everything. Punching, kicking and bringing dust into the air as he knocked out, not one, but two of the Tiger-dillos. And then, with the dirt in the air, confusing the last of the opposing team he advanced into open territory, bringing a fist of fire with him.

The last Tiger-dillo flew out of the ring.

The crowd went WILD.

Korra and I cheered, tackled each other in excited hugs, and waited for the winning team to come back up to the box. Bolin came first, jumping with joy.

"Yes! One more win and we're in the Championship Tournament!" he exclaimed with open arms and then snapping his fingers. "So- whatcha think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

"What did I think?" Korra said grabbing him by the front of his uniform. "That was amazing!" And then she shoved him across the room. All I could do was laugh at how surprised Bolin was by her strength. Bolin cast me an embarrassed smile as Mako and Hasook entered the room.

**"**You did more harm than good out there," Mako chastised. "You almost cost us the match."

**"**We won didn't we?" he replied gruffly as he took off his helmet.

**"**Barely."

**"**Get off my case, pal!" Hasook snapped, before he tossed down his helmet and stormed from the room.

**"**Useless," Mako muttered. I frowned at him.

**"**You guys were incredible out there!" Korra exclaimed, jumping to change the topic. "Especially you, Mr. Hat-Trick." Mako ignored her and went to the cupboard.

**"**You're still here?" he asked.

**"**Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra replied snidely. I giggled and Bolin smirked. Mako shot us dirty looks. "Anyways, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, and I've never learned how to move like that," she said to Bolin. "It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?"

**"**Absolutely," Bolin said.

**"**Right now," Mako moaned. "C'mon Bolin."

**"**Just ignore him," Bolin said. "Yeah, I can show you the basics. I'm just not how my earth bending would translate to your water bending," he said thoughtfully. "But we'll figure it out."

**"**Won't be a problem," Korra said folding her arms, and I smirked. "I'm actually an earth bender." Bolin's eyes widened as he realized he'd made some sort of mistake. Which he hadn't. He just didn't realize who Korra actually was . . . yet.

**"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume, that you know I was just figuring with your watertribe getup, that you are, a watertribe gal."

**"**No, you're right," Korra replied calmly. "I'm a water bender, and a fire bender."

**"**Hm," Bolin said, "I'm very confused right now."

Mako straightened, and let out a sigh. "You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

**"**Both are true," Korra said. Bolin's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and his mouth hung open.

**"**No. Way," he whispered almost reverently, and then turned to Mako, "The. Avatar!"

* * *

OOO

So, I snuck out the very next day, after everything that had happened the night before, with my stolen wallet. Yeah, sure, Korra would be pissed once she found out, but I was _not _going to tell her anytime soon. Especially about the person I'd stolen the wallet from.

See, I looked inside the wallet more carefully when we returned home. And the id. was of the White Falls Wolf Bats Captain. Oh, yes. I was screwed. He would have me thrown into jail, and my life would end.

Tahno.

Yes.

I was a dead girl.

And he was going to kill me.

Maybe.

Possibly.

But back to sneaking out. I was currently wandering down one of the streets I'd randomly chosen to walk down. Yeah, that doesn't sound cliche does it? Anyway, I was looking for a book store. Because, the library back on Air Temple Island did not carry my type of books. Of course. So my glee at seeing a bookstore was very great.

I entered the bookshop with a bounce in my step, and smiling as the bell dinged over my head. I was greeted by a warm little lady, her ebony white hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head, and she gladly showed me to the section that I wanted.

And guess what I was using to pay for my next buy?

The stolen wallet.

Yep.

The weight of the small square of leather weighed down in my back pocket, as I picked up the newest book in the series that I was immersed in. I tried pushing it out of my mind as I read the title, '_Despair of the Broken_**'**. Well that sounded cheery. Upon reading the inside page, I gained insight to the plot of the book.

Nani and Zano, torn apart by a devious plot to put them at odds against each other. The young fire bending Zano hurt by the betrayal of his Nani, which was crafted by his evil little sister, Aza. Would the plot ever be revealed or would Nani and Zano become mortal enemies-

The book was suddenly ripped out of my hands and I spent a near ten seconds staring at my empty hands before looking up.

The shriek never passed my lips as I stared with wide eyes at, Tahno.

HOW DID HE FIND ME?

In the next ten seconds I watched him read the page that I had been reading, as my heart pounded wildly in my chest. Was this it? Was the police waiting outside for me?

What would Korra think?

What would Katara think?

I could feel my face paling, and my hands trembling, and my knees weakening. I had been caught, and he remembered me because I had stupidly told him my name. Tahno seemed to be enjoying the tense silence, as I slowly died on the inside.

Then he finally raised his black eyes to meet my blue ones, a smirk on his lips.

**"**Lani, I didn't know you liked this series," he said smoothly.

I gulped and said nothing, I didn't think that my brain could form coherent sentences at the moment. I think I was deciding whether or not to make a run for it. But his tall form blocked most of the isle.

"And you have something that is mine," he told me like I was some illiterate child, raising one of his brows at the same time. Before I could react, he reached around me and slid his hand into my pocket.

I stiffened, and he pulled his wallet from my pocket. Slowly I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. He just put his hand into my back pocket! I was mortified. He dared to do that?

Well, he was Tahno. I had read the articles.

"Tsk. Tsk. Lani, Lani," he said waving his wallet in the air. "Do you know what I could have done to you? Stealing is a crime."

Oh, I knew what he could do to me. And jail, was one of those things. I wasn't stupid. But I didn't want to go to jail. I didn't want anyone to know of my shameful act of stealing. I wasn't that girl, and yet, I'd done it.

I nodded slowly, debating seriously at fleeing while I still could. He crossed his arms and stared down at me thoughtfully. Time was ticking. But my feet weren't working.

"Join me, for lunch," he said slowly.

I blinked.

What?

Was that it? Was he playing me? Nope. That smile was growing on his face, and a bad feeling was settling in the pit of my stomach. Lunch. Hm.

"I'll even buy the book," he offered, handing it to me.

I slowly reached out for it and he grabbed my wrist. I pulled back on instinct and he tightened his grip. I had no choice but to look up at him. He looked _very _serious.

"We're going to have a talk, and then I'll decide whether or not you should get turned in," he said in a low voice. I swallowed and nodded.

Yeah. I was terrified.

He bought the book. Acting like we were 'buddies' all the way to the restaurant. And just my luck, it was Narook's. He asked for a booth near the back and slid into the seat across from me. I kept my head down. When the bowls of steaming noodles were placed before us, I thought that I might throw up.

I was pretty sure I was shaking.

"So," he began, holding his chop sticks and looking at me with interest, "Lani."

I looked up at him.

"When you stole from me, what were you thinking?"

What was I thinking? I was an idiot. A hungry idiot.

"Hungry, I guess," I replied in a timid voice. His perfectly shaped eyebrows rose towards his hairline, and he tilted his head to the side. Tahno's black eyes appraised me as I put food into my mouth.

"I have a . . . proposition for you, Lani," he said softly.

**"**What kind of proposition?" I asked nervously. He smiled at me, but it didn't seem like he meant it. It looked somewhat fake to me, forced, you could say.

**"**I will not turn you in to the police, since you seem like a nice girl, in exchange for your time," he said slowly. Did he say what I think he just said? Immediately the urge to leave hit me and I tensed. Tahno saw my reaction and folded his arms, a smirk playing on his lips.

**"**What I mean, is that you, Lani, will spend time with me every time you are free. It is purely a invitation where two people get to know each other, in a platonic way."

Platonic way? How did I know that he was telling the truth, or for the matter, being serious? I frowned openly at him. What struck me as odd, was that he wanted me to do this, when he could have any other girl.

**"**Why me?"

**"**Why not?"

He grinned at me, the motion not really reaching his eyes. I bit my lip.

**"**Why not turn me in then?"

**"**You seem like a nice girl, and I want to get to know you," he replied, almost sounding bored with the topic at hand.

**"**Why?" I challenged, feeling a bit more confident. His smirk was curling into a scowl.

**"**My intentions are my own," he almost growled. I looked away from him, not quite wanting to meet his eyes, as he angrily ate his noodles. But, I needed to know all the terms that he had, even if I wasn't totally thrilled with his 'proposition'.

**"**So, I have to spend time with you . . . how or when . . ." I trailed off not knowing what to say. I mean, honestly, what would anyone else in my position do? It's not like I could have Korra come and save my sorry self.

Tahno raised his eyes to look at me. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then, spoke.

**"**Well, for starters, I think we should start over, like we've just met," he began, glaring at me when I tried to protest that we already met. "Then we do something together that lets us get to know each other better, like what we're doing now, and make another date for when we meet again."

**"**Do I have any say in what we do?" I questioned.

**"**Perhaps," he replied. I glared at him. "So, my name is Tahno. I am Captain of the White Falls Wolf Bats, and I compete at the Pro-bending arena."

Well, didn't he sound all high and mighty?

**"**I'm Lani," I said. What else was there to say? I wasn't someone that was very special, or involved in anything . . . unless you counted bending. Which I wasn't about to tell him.

**"**Anything I should know about you, Lani?" he pressed.

**"**Not that I can think of."

That made him frown. My lack of cooperation obviously annoyed him. That and maybe the fact that I didn't swoon over his name and his title. Trust me, I'd heard the stories.

**"**Have you ever seen a bending match?" he asked, lacing his fingers together and leaning towards me.

**"**Once," I said.

**"**Who was it against?"

**"**The Fire Ferrets and the Tiger-dillos," I replied. He really scowled this time. Like he tasted something sour, and smelled something really nasty.

**"**They're nothing compared to my team," he said loftily, almost sticking his nose in the air.

**"**I'll believe that when I see it," I muttered. "Besides, I thought they did well."

**"**They're not real pro-benders," he argued.

**"**So?"

Tahno clenched his jaw, obviously angered by my words. I should really be more nice. If he got too upset with me, he might just turn me in anyways. And I was not about to let that happen.

**"**But I'd be up to see a real match," I offered trying to appease him. He gave me a sharp look at my sudden change of attitude.

**"**Let's set another term to our agreement," he said. "We won't lie to one another. We say what we really think."

**"**Even if it's really hurtful?"

A pause. Then he nodded.

**"**I don't want to be coddled," he admitted. "If you don't like me, say it. Because I will too."

Okay? This was certainly an odd conversation. The oddest one I'd ever had in my entire life. I wasn't sure what he was trying to achieve. I certainly knew that he loved his fame. Korra shoved every pro-bending fact down my throat when she could. So yes, I knew about Tahno. I knew that he enjoyed the spotlight, and the money, and the girls.

So why was he being so nice to me?

Well, nice is kind of stretching it.

His intentions worried me. I didn't know what to think of this Tahno. Because the one that was portrayed in the paper, was not like this one.

**"**Tomorrow," he said cutting through my thoughts. I glanced up at him. "Meet me here around nine, got it?"

I nodded. He placed some yauns on the table, and got to his feet. I watched as he rolled his shoulders and sent me a smug smirk.

**"**Later, Lani," he said and left. I stared after him, somewhat shocked. Then I too, got up to leave. I couldn't believe what I had just agreed to. It was so odd and weird. Should I tell Korra?

No.

That would be a bad idea. She might hunt him down and do something really rash. I certainly wasn't going to tell Tenzin. He'd have a fit, and then send me back to the South Pole. I went back to Air Temple Island with my new book.

Sneaking back wasn't hard, which made me wonder if the White Lotus were really doing their jobs. In my room I placed the new book in my dresser, not wanting to read it yet. I just stared at the cover until Pema called me down for dinner.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Poor Lani. So some questions have come to my mind that I would like my readers input on:**

**1. **How old should Tahno be? Lani is seventeen. So how old should he be?** 2.** Is Tahno from the Swamps, North or South Pole?**_ (I think that Bolin mentions that Tahno should go back to the Swamps somewhere in episode five, but I'm not sure . . .)_ 3. **Should Tahno have a family? Parents, siblings?

**I think that sums up my questions. I did watch the series, so I'm not totally flying blind here. There's just not a ton of info on Tahno. Which is really sad, and I hope that in the next season there is more light shed on Tahno's background. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**~Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5 Korra joins the Fire Ferrets

**CHAPTER FOUR- Korra joins the Fire Ferrets**

I trudged down to the dining area after Pema, with somber spirits. Quite frankly I didn't have much of an appetite right now, I was still reeling from this afternoon and about Tahno's demands. I still thought I would hurl at any moment.

I took my seat next to Korra, keeping my head down and staring blankly at my plate as the rest of Tenzin's family came in. Korra looked somewhat exhausted from her day of training, but there was an eager gleam in her eyes. Somehow I knew we were going to be sneaking out again. Yippy.

And then tomorrow . . .

Yeah, I was going to hurl.

I fought to keep the acidic nature of my stomach down as the meal began. Luckily my quiet nature, didn't raise any questions as I picked at my food. I normally stayed quiet during meals, not really understanding how family meals usually worked.

Happy families were not my forte.

"So, Lani, what did you do today?" Tenzin asked. The room went silent as everyone leaned in to hear what I had to say.

Had someone come to my room and found me missing? The question made my heart start to pound. I couldn't tell them that I went to Republic City and Tahno put his hand in my pocket, after I'd stolen his wallet. Did they know that I had left the island?

"Just read a little," I murmured, picking at my food. "How was training, Korra?"

Korra scowled and crossed her arms, openly glaring at Tenzin.

"Terrible," she muttered, "it's not working."

"Daddy's a terrible teacher!" Meelo shouted pointing at Tenzin. Then he slammed his fist down into his plate, splashing his food all over his sisters. Jinora and Ikki squealed in disgust and Tenzin sighed, the muscle in his temple bulging.

"I'll just . . . head back to my . . . room," I said quickly, getting to my feet. "Night."

I hurried from the crazy room, and up to my room. Knowing Korra, she would excuse herself shortly after me and then sneak into my room and we would go about our business of harassing pro-bending athletes at the arena.

Mainly just to get on Mako's nerves, because he seemed so stiff and boring.

And like clockwork, Korra slipped into my room fifteen minutes later, and then we left the island. I followed her back to the room that Bolin showed us to the night before. I paused as we entered, seeing Mako and Bolin with dejected looks.

**"**We didn't miss the match did we?" Korra asked. "It looks like you lost already."

**"**We might as well have," Bolin replied.

**"**Hasook's a no good no show," Mako spat.

The door behind us opened and a short man poked his head in, "you got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified," and then he shut the door. Mako sighed.

**"**Well, there goes the shot at the tournament," he muttered. "And the winnings."

**"**Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra asked pointing to the three guys lounging around in the room.

**"**No," Bolin sighed, "the rules say you can only compete on one team."

**"**Korra could do it," I said. They looked at me frowning. "She's a good water bender, and skilled athlete."

**"**But . . . she's the Avatar," Bolin said, yet a gleam of hope glimmered in his eyes. "Isn't that cheating?"

**"**It isn't cheating if I only do water bending," Korra told him, smiling at me. Yeah, a hug was in my future.

**"**No way," Mako argued. "I'd rather forfeit, than look like a fool out there."

Party pooper.

**"**So you just want to give up?" I demanded icily. Korra stared at me in shock, at my new frosty attitude. She'd never seen me lose my cool. Or use such a tone on someone. But she didn't get the chance to say anything because the door opened and the man poked his head in again.

**"**Time's up, you in or out?"

**"**We're in!" Korra exclaimed.

**"**We are?" Mako said surprised.

**"**Yes!" Bolin shouted.

**"**Hey! I didn't agree to this," Mako told Korra.

**"**You can thank me later," she told him with a smile as she scrambled to put on the uniform. Mako sighed.

**"**This girl is crazy," he moaned. I smirked at him and helped Korra into the bending uniform before shoving her after the boys, and the match began. The whistle was blown and Korra knocked a bender out of the ring. And Mako and Bolin grabbed their heads.

Korra got a penalty and moved back one zone. I watched biting my lip. When you actually thought about it the rules were confusing, and I honestly didn't know any of them. Obviously Korra didn't either.

Play began again and it seemed all Korra could do was foul once more. Being forced back into zone three, Mako looked like he was losing his patience quickly. The Platypus bears took round one.

The second round, the opposing team put all of their effort into knocking Korra out. She dodged their attacks for the most part, but the earth and fire bender teamed up on her and she panicked. I groaned as she used her earth bending to block the attack.

As they consulted their rule book I leaned against the railing as Korra got berated by Mako and Bolin stood by awkwardly. The stands were humming with whispers as time dragged on. Behind me I heard the door open and I turned to see who had entered.

I wished I hadn't.

Tenzin approached me with a hard look on his face. As he towered over me I think I shrank three inches as he glared at me. Oh, how I wanted to die and melt down into a pool of goo. Maybe I would get sent home for being here? No! After hiding my act of thievery I would get sent home for being at a pro-bending match. It wasn't fair!

**"**I'm disappointed in you, Lani," he said. My shoulders sank and if it weren't for my grip on the railing I was sure I would have slumped to the floor. Faintly I heard the call that Korra would be allowed to play, and Tenzin turned away. He said nothing as he descended the steps down to the water.

It wasn't long before Korra was knocked out of the ring, but honestly I was feeling numb. I watched as they argued and then Korra returned to the ring for round three. Tenzin returned and I stayed silent. His anger radiated off him in waves and I didn't want to make it worse.

Then as the Fire Ferrets neared the end, something changed in the way Korra moved. It was fluid movements, and there was determination written on her face. She moved with her moves, and her aim was amazing! As the other team faltered she seemed only to gain strength. Beside me Tenzin breathed out a shocked sigh.

**"**How about that," he murmured.

Then Mako and Bolin joined in and as a team they knocked out their opponents and won the match.

I jumped into the air cheering.

**"**Whoo-hoo!" Tenzin whooped. I froze and stared at him with wide eyes. Did he just do what I think he just did? He glanced at me and straightened his clothes, with a grunt. I could only smile. For someone who didn't approve of the game, he sure didn't show it.

**"**Goodnight, Lani," he said before he turned and left. I stared after him in shock. He didn't look so angry anymore . . . I returned my gaze on the ring, Mako was talking to Korra and she was smiling.

They just won a spot in the Championship.

And Korra gleefully informed me that she had been invited to join the Fire Ferrets.

Tonight everything seemed perfect.

Aside from Tenzin being upset, but he left in happier spirits, and Mako and Bolin were happy. Heck, I'd even gotten hugged by Bolin and his brute strength. After Korra's bone crushing hug, of course. Mako just offered me a smile.

Tonight I felt good.

But as I laid down that night, after Korra and I returned, my thoughts drifted to tomorrow and a pit of fear filled my gut. I don't think I slept well. I didn't think I could. Tomorrow. I shut my eyes and waited for the sun to rise into the sky.

* * *

**Had a little trouble writing this chapter. Just seemed to be in the way of what I really wanted to write . . .gr. Thank you for the reviews! Right now I'm putting together the next chapter and Tahno's back story. It may be a couple days before I post it because I don't have a beta to help review it so I'm flying solo at the moment. Hopefully it will be _awesome_.**

**As always, review! Tell me what you think, what might need to be changed or if you absolutely hated the chapter. Or if there is a huge spelling flub that I missed in revision.**

**~Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6 Fabulous

**CHAPTER FIVE- Fabulous**

When the rays of sunlight entered my room, I sat up and slumped to the bathroom. Dark bags hung under my eyes, and my whole persona seemed to give off a look of defeat. I took a calming breath, and scrubbed my face till I was sure I wouldn't fall asleep as I ate breakfast this morning.

Then with jerking fingers I braided my hair back into one long braid, and gave myself a once over. I looked . . . awful. Well, Tahno would have to deal with it, because I was not looking forward to our little meeting. But I didn't want to go to jail.

Not after the night I had just had.

The only obstacle I would have to face this morning was making it seem like everything was alright to Tenzin, Pema, and Korra. The kids I was sure I could distract with something, and Jinora wasn't really all that bad. I would need to make it seem like I wasn't slowly dying on the inside. That I wasn't lying to them, and I hoped that Korra was going to be training all morning.

Leaving my room I went down to breakfast and greeted Pema with a smile.

"Can I help with anything, Pema?" I asked politely. She gave me a relieved smile, handing a large bowl of fruit to me.

"If you could take that to the table, and make sure the kids are there that would be wonderful," she told me. I took the bowl and set it on the table. Jinora and Ikki were siting next to each other, Jinora's nose stuck in another history book as Ikki fired off her million questions to her oblivious sister. Meelo was picking his nose in a morning daze of sleepiness.

"Hi, Lani!" Ikki said excitedly. "How did you sleep? Were you really out late with Korra? Did you meet any boys? Were they cute? I bet they were, I know they were."

"Uh, who told you Korra and I were out late?" I asked curiously, eying her warily. She was beaming as she rocked back and forth.

"Daddy, came really late to tuck us in. He said that you and Korra were at the arena, and Korra was competing. Were there any boys?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"What were their names? What did they look like? Were they nice?"

"Mako and Bolin, and they looked very nice, and Bolin is very friendly . . ." I told her. It couldn't hurt to tell her a little right? I mean, she wasn't entirely oblivious to guys. She was in that stage were everything about them either intrigued her or grossed her out. I was guessing she was in the intrigued stage.

"What about Mako?"

"He's okay," I said, not really wanting to slander the fire bender. She might meet him one day and say something. Ikki pouted at my lack of enthusiasm and turned back to Jinora. Questioning her about the book and if there was a love story in it. I had the feeling that if she ever found my crappy romance novels hidden in my dresser, it would not end well.

Korra came in then, rubbing her eyes as she sat down.

"Hey guys," she mumbled reaching of something to drink. She looked exhausted, but I knew that wouldn't last. "Ugh, I'm so tired, but I had so much fun!"

I nodded and got up to help Pema when she entered the room, taking the tray of steaming scones out of her hands and setting them in the center of the table.

"Thank you, Lani," she said to me and lowered herself to the floor. Tenzin came in straightening his air bending cloak, and kissed Pema's head before taking a seat himself. We began breakfast, the rest of the family talking to each other about their plans for the day. I ate slowly, not really hungry, but not wanting to make any of them suspicious.

"Lani," Pema said to me halfway through the meal, "now that Korra has training at the arena with the Fire Ferrets, what will you do?"

I bit my lip, frowning and thinking over my options. This would be the perfect time to set something up, to make my outings in the city less of a 'sneaking around' ordeal. But I didn't want it to be something that they had to follow me around for.

"I was thinking of maybe getting a job somewhere. Like at the hospital, I am a healer, maybe they could use someone like me," I told her thoughtfully. Tenzin nodded.

"I know some people that might be willing to take on a healer, I could talk to them for you," he told me.

"Oh, you don't have to, I could do that myself," I told him hurriedly. Tenzin smiled at me.

"I won't do it right at the moment," he told me, "but I would be willing to let you go to the city and look around today while Korra trains."

This was working way too well, it was almost too good to be true. My gut was telling me that it wouldn't last.

"But you must take a guard with you."

My stomach dropped. Great. Now I would be followed by the White Lotus, who if I met with Tahno, would surely tell Tenzin, and then everything would be found out. I opened my mouth to protest, but wisely shut it. If I said anything against his decision, he would get suspicious.

After breakfast I met my guard on the docks, and we waiting for the ferry. It was a little annoying to have to take the long way across the bay, but my guard wasn't a water bender. And I hated using my bending in front of people. If I worked at a hospital though, I would have to get over that.

I didn't say anything to my guard as we boarded the ferry, or as we traveled across the water. And he didn't say anything to me. Not that I minded. But it did give me time to think of ways that I could ditch him. Especially before I got to Narook's.

At the docks, I didn't wait for him, and took off walking. His long legs allowed him to easily catch up and I frowned. Outrunning him might be a problem. After several blocks I finally found what I was looking for. A busy and crowded street, the perfect place to lose my guard and make it look unintentional.

I pretended to be interested in several of the vendors booths that sold jewelry. Picking up some of the pieces, trying them on, and setting them down before moving on. I neared a vendor that was set up in front of an alley. The short balding man was selling little pink flowers for girls hair and I struck up a conversation with him.

After buying at least three, I pretended to find another flower very interesting. It was then that my guard slipped up and looked the other way. While his gaze was elsewhere, I slipped behind the booth and into the shadows of the alley, watching as he went to look back at me and found that I wasn't there.

The panicked look on his face almost made me reveal myself to him. I felt bad for giving him the slip, but I really needed to get to Narook's. Silently I slipped down the alley and into another crowded street, weaving my way through the throngs of people and down another less crowded street.

I paused at a vendor's stall to ask the time.

"Sir," I asked the man with beady black eyes, "do you know the time?"

"Ten till nine, miss," he told me, "would you like to look at my array of beads?"

"Um, no thank you," I replied, panic lacing my voice.

Crap!

I was going to be late. So I took off running, dodging people and shouting apologies to them as they yelled at me angrily. I rounded another corner and saw Narook's down the street. I could make it.

Hopefully.

I entered the shop and ran up to the owner who I guessed was Narook himself.

"I'm supposed to meet someone here, his name is Tahno," I told him breathlessly. His thick brows rose into the air and he gave me a once over with his gray eyes. Why was he looking at me like that?

"He's in the back booth, miss," he told me. I nodded.

"Thank you!" I said before running to the back of the restaurant, and seeing a head that resembled Tahno's smooth and shiny girl hair. I slid into the seat and let out a sigh.

My cheeks were red, my hair everywhere, and I was breathing heavily as his black eyes appraised me. A smirk played in his lips, as I struggled to regain my composure.

"You seem eager, today," he said smoothly. "Couldn't stand being separated from me."

"In your dreams," I growled, tucking my hair behind my ear. His smirk deepened.

"You're late."

"No I'm not!" I shot back flustered. "I just ran three blocks after ditching my body guard, I-" I settled for scowling at him. His brows seem to rise into his hairline.

"Body guard? Sounds serious," he commented.

Brilliant.

I didn't want him to really know who I was, but if things kept going the way they were, I would end up spilling my guts.

"Why did you have to ditch your body guard, Lani," he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I don't have to tell you," I snapped.

"Tsk .Tsk. I set the rules, you have to answer my question, or do you want me to get the police?" he asked. I almost swore, that's how angry I was. At myself mostly. This was a mess that I had created for myself. And now, I was being forced to answer questions. A little voice in the back of my mind told me that I didn't really have to tell him. I could always lie . . .

But I _hated_ lying.

With a deep sigh I settled a defeated stare on him.

"My guardian wanted him to accompany me to the city, he thinks I'm looking for a job," I told him. He frowned slightly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said 'accompany to the city'. Where do you live?" he sounded somewhat skeptical.

"Air Temple Island," I ground out.

Tahno shifted uncomfortably, looking at me warily now.

"Your not- his daughter . . . are you," he asked me. I was tempted to say yes, mostly because he looked so uncomfortable.

"He's more like my step-brother," I replied.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I said with annoyance. "His mother adopted me." There. I did it again. Gave away too much information, I wanted to slap myself. Ugh. Idiot.

"Your adopted-"

"No more questions," I interrupted. "I don't know anything about you."

He looked like he wanted to protest, and a mixture of emotions crossed his face. But he clenched his jaw, and gave me a curt nod. Most of all he looked upset that I was being so belligerent. When he didn't speak I asked him a question.

"How old are you?"

He smirked at me, and it seemed like he expected that to be my first question.

"Twenty, haven't you read the papers? I am the most eligible bachelor in Republic City," he said with a cocky wink. I pressed my lips together.

"I don't read the paper."

"Of course you don't. You read sappy romance novels," he remarked. I balled my hands into fists and tried not to snap at him. "Have you started that book I bought you?"

"No," I growled slowly. He smirked at me and drank some tea that had been set before him, sometime before I had arrived. I wanted to smack that smirk of his face and mess up his 'oh-so amazing hair'.Claw at his eyes, too.

Makeup wearing, pervert.

Self righteous- idiot.

Mirror obsessed- "pretty boy," I said out loud. It took only a second for me to realize that I'd said that out loud and I snapped my jaw shut with an audible click. Tahno raised his brows and smiled.

Lecherous sleaze.

"Do you have any family?" I asked quickly, trying to change the topic. He laced his fingers together and settled his elbows on the edge of the table.

"How about we do this," he said, "we each get to ask one question, before the other, just to make it fair."

"You're changing the rules," I protested.

"I get to make the rules," he retorted. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying not to burst out and say it wasn't fair. I knew that he was going to keep doing this.

"Fine," I said. He grinned at me with triumph.

"My turn. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue?"

"Really? That sounded like a question," he said. I sighed.

I didn't have a favorite color, honest. I just sort of went with whatever I felt like saying. Obviously it was linked to my water bending, but I wasn't going to say that.

"My turn," I said quickly before he could squeeze in another question. "Favorite food?"

He wrinkled his nose, giving his face a suddenly very ugly look with all that makeup. But it gave him a more real sense, since it was an emotion other than his self-loving one. I think I preferred it. To me, it made him more of a person, instead of a self righteous-

"I pass," he said.

"What? No. You have to answer!" I protested.

"No I don't," he smirked.

"That's not fair!" I said. I grinded my teeth together, at the phrase that was constantly slipping out of my mouth. He smirked more.

"I have some business I need to attend to, Lani. I want you to come with me," he said then. I opened my mouth but found I had nothing to say.

"Is that another part of your demands?" I asked sullenly. He gave me a mock sympathetic look.

"I do believe it is," he said getting out of the booth and pulling me after him. I sulked after him, as he paid Narook and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Of course I was the perfect height to become an arm rest to the pro bender. Korra did it too, but when Tahno did it, it really annoyed me.

"I have to pick up a new suit," he said conversationally as we walked down the street. I noticed that we received more than a few stares as we went.

"Okay," I replied, not knowing what else to say. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. Jerk. I scowled down at my feet.

"Perhaps we might even get you something decent to wear," he teased. I think that was an insult. I elbowed him in the ribs, and he barely budged. Tahno laughed at my attempt.

"Look doll, I am a pro bender, and you are weak," I gasped, "You think a little elbow is going to put a limp in my stride?"

"Don't call me doll," I hissed. He sighed and opened the shop door, of a rather high end looking shop with mannequins in the front window showing off Republic Cities latest new fashions.

"Ah! Tahno, your new suit is ready for you!" A rather well dressed man greeted. His dark hair was pulled back into a low pony tail at the base of his neck, his beard groomed and trimmed so that it outlined his strong square jaw. His eyes flickered down at me and his nose wrinkled a little.

"Would you like to try it on?" he continued.

"Show me," Tahno commanded, drawing away from me. And I gladly let him walk away, not missing his company one bit. But he didn't forget I was there. Before he entered the changing rooms he turned back to address me.

"Lani, don't go too far. Stick around and find something you like," he said, smiling at me in an almost leering manner. My back stiffened. He disappeared behind the curtain and I huffed with annoyance.

He needed to get his ego taken down several notches.

I just wished I knew how to do just that. But I didn't so I was stuck like this. At least he didn't know everything about me. That was one small comfort.

Bored I looked around the shop. The air was perfumed with some fragrant flower, and the racks were neat and color coordinated. The clothing were high end, fashions that I would never be able to afford. I didn't even have money. Which if you thought about it, was a really bad thing. But I took his advice. Wandering through the clothes racks, I figured it wouldn't be bad if I touched the fabrics, and examined the styles.

My breath caught as I pulled out a purple tunic, embroidered with pink cherry blossoms across the bodice and lower hem. The silk ran over my fingers fluidly, and I knew I was in love. It was so different from the thick wools and cottons of the South Pole. It felt like water.

I read the price tag and my heart sank. Even if I did get a job, it would take years to save up the money I needed to purchase this garment. A thousand yuan's, was a lot. I think. I wasn't terribly good with money, since I'd never bothered with it before in my life. Or needed it.

"Find something you like?" a suave voice asked near my ear. I yelped clutching the tunic to my chest as I turned and found Tahno staring down at me, a brown package under his arm. He seemed surprisingly normal at the moment. Not leering, or sneering, or smirking.

He seemed interested in what I'd found.

If that was normal.

"Let me see," he demanded, holding out his free hand for the tunic. I slowly handed it over to his outstretched hand. As he lifted it for inspection his face took on a very new emotion for me. It looked like . . . sadness with a mix of fondness? Tahno ran his fingers over the silky fabric, pausing at the pink cherry blossoms, and then holding it up in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He gave a 'don't be stupid' look. Then he looked at the tag, then me, and then to the man who had greeted us when we came in.

**"**She would like to try this on," he told him. The shop owner looked at me and like he would rather have a muddy squirrel-cat run through his store.

**"**Very well, sir, miss," he replied leading the way to the changing rooms. I panicked.

**"**What? No. I don't want to try it on, I was just looking," I protested. Tahno rolled his eyes and pushed me forward.

**"**Don't be a baby," he laughed, "go put it on."

Scowling I took the garment out of his hands, and shut the curtain behind me. I peeled off my water tribe overcoat, and blue tunic, shivering as colder air hit my bare skin. I heard Tahno laugh from the other side of the curtain.

**"**Under those bulky clothes you sure are tiny," he commented. I seriously didn't know if I would make it another second without swearing. The temptation to throw my shoe at him was beginning to make my feet itch. Literally.

Huffing angrily I pulled the tunic over my head and pulled my hair out of the fabric. When I turned to the mirror I froze. Was that me? Was the dark hair and pale skin girl in the silk tunic really me? For once I actually looked . . . pretty. Down in the South it was odd to have pale skin. It was almost considered ugly.

But now? Happy, I ripped open the curtain and twirled around. Tahno seemed to look like he'd been slapped. I smoothed my hand over the fabric and waited for him to say something.

**"**You look . . . nice," he managed.

My shoulders slumped, but I still smiled. It was better than I had hoped for at least. And he seemed to mean it. The shop owner however, went hysterical.

**"**Look at her!" he bawled. "She is gorgeous! My dear you must buy it, I insist."

"I don't-"

"No. No, no, no," he protested putting his hands in the air. "I can even give you a discount. You, dear, are fabulous in it, it is perfect."

My cheeks burned red at his compliments, and I didn't meet their eyes as I stared down at my feet with embarrassment. C'mon, where would I wear something as nice as this? I certainly didn't need it, as pretty as it was. But I had no money and I was not eager to be spending someone else's money.

"I'll take care of it," Tahno said suddenly. My gaze shot up to his. He was staring at me funny . . .

**"**No! You can't!" I protested, and turned to the shop owner. "Can you hold it until I- get enough- to pay for it?"

He blinked at me, surprised. Probably none of his customers have ever had money problems.

"I certainly . . . could," he said hesitantly. I nodded and pulled the curtain back so I could change back into my clothes. It was silent when I reemerged, holding the beautiful garment, and the owner took it from me, going somewhere in the back.

"Does he know my name?" I asked.

**"**I told him," Tahno replied. He looked somewhat sullen, and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. Before I could ask, the shop owner came back and Tahno and him shared a look. Then Tahno hooked his arm around my waist and steered me towards the door.

**"**So you later, Min," Tahno said as we left the shop. I looked over my shoulder at the man, now named Min. He waved and returned to his business. Then I returned my attention on Tahno. He seemed to have brightened, and began talking about his bending.

**"**You know," he said in a low voice as we walked down the street. "I could show you some of my bending moves . . ." He left the sentence hanging and I had the sneaking suspicion that it held a double meaning. I pretended to not have heard him.

**"**Do you have any siblings?" I suddenly asked. He glanced down at me.

**"**Maybe," he said. I frowned up at him, noting the frown on his face.

**"**Your not changing the rules again are you?" I sighed tiredly. He glanced down at me and sighed.

**"**You are more difficult than I originally thought," he muttered. "I have two."

**"**Are you close?"

**"**Ah ha," he waved a slender finger in front of my face, "my turn now."

I pouted childishly, as he smirked. "What do your parents do?" he asked.

I stopped in my tracks, and I seemed to forget to breath. What could I say? No one had ever asked me that question before, and I was at a loss. Korra and I avoided talking about my family, and she steered clear of mentioning them too much around me. Katara had always been my mother, I knew nothing else. And now, Tahno, was asking. He obviously had a family, so what would he think of me when I told him.

**"**Lani?"

I don't think I would be able to stand it if he pitied me. I didn't want pity. I really didn't. Maybe I could lie, and say that they were a rich business couple, traveling. But then again, I hated lying.

**"**Lani!" Tahno shouted, he was shaking me by the shoulders. I looked at him, and then opened my mouth. Air! I took in a deep breath, and gasped. "Geez, you stopped breathing! Are you alright?" he asked looking me in the eye. He had really nice gray eyes. Slightly silve- whoa. I nodded my head quickly, pulling out of his grasp.

**"**My parents," I breathed.

**"**Yes," he said, watching me carefully.

**"**Can I pass?"

**"**Now who is changing the rules," he teased. I didn't smile, and he frowned.

**"**My parents used to be fishermen," I began with a sigh. "They would take me sometimes . . But they didn't that day. I think I was three. But they went out, and then they hit an iceberg. Katara said their boat sank, and my mother wasn't conscious . . . my dad didn't know how to swim," I stopped, finding it hard to keep my emotions in check. I'd never done this before.

I wouldn't let me humiliate myself in the middle of the street by bursting into tears. I avoided looking at Tahno as I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"They died. Katara took me in because no one wanted the child of a Fire bender and a water bender. I was a bit of a freak to them, with my fathers pale skin," I finished. When Tahno didn't say anything I peeked a look at him. He was just staring at me. Like he wasn't really seeing me, and realizing that he'd done something terribly wrong.

I doubted he would admit it though.

"Uh, you still here?" I asked. Blinking he looked down at me.

"I had no idea," he said. I shrugged, feeling kind of good now. Perhaps that's what happened when you told someone something really important.

"I've never really told anyone before, they've just always known," I explain. "I grew up with the people that my parents knew. I just got here six days ago."

Tahno nodded, and then, just like that, his attitude was back and he was grinning at me.

"Want to get something to eat?"

I opened my mouth to say sure when:

"LANI!"

I froze and turned my head to see the White Lotus guard running up the street to us. I turned back to Tahno and grabbed his hand, ducking into the nearest store that happened to be a bakery. I pulled him after me and hid behind a shelf of freshly baked bread.

"You know if you're this hungry there is a restaurant around the corne-"

"Shhh!" I said frantically. "He's here!"

"Your guard," he stated in a whisper. I nodded and turned my gaze to the window, watching as my guard looked around the street to see where I'd disappeared to.

Turn the other way.

Walk away.

Leave.

No, don't walk this way.

Turn around . . .

To my horror he opened the door of the bakery and entered.

I retreated into my corner and tried to use Tahno to hide me.

"Excuse me," he asked, and there he was standing right in front of Tahno. I could literally melt into the floor, my heart was pounding and my legs were weak.

"Yes?" Tahno asked mildly amused. Mostly by me I guess.

"Have you seen a girl, long dark brown hair, pale skin, wearing water tribe clothing? She's about this high." I saw his hand level at his shoulder when he depicted my height. I wasn't that short was I?

"Sure," Tahno said, and I about smacked him. "All the time. Take them out on dates, show them around, bend with them a little . . ." he trailed off. I couldn't see my guards face but I could hear the mild sneer in his voice.

"Thank you," he said, and walked away. I watched as he looked around the shop once more before leaving. I let out a relieved sigh.

"He seems like a very nice person," Tahno commented. I smacked him on his arm as hard as I could. He raised his brows and looked at me with surprise.

"You're horrible," I said. He rolled his eyes and pointed to himself.

"Please, I'm fabulous!"

"You're just jealous that Min likes me," I teased. He scoffed at me.

"Sweetheart, there is no contest between you and I. You are pretty, but I am just amazing," he said grinning with that leering look.

"I thought you were fabulous?"

"Don't twist my words around," he warned. I was tempted to say, 'or what?' But I already knew what he would say. I felt my stomach twist with hunger and I gave him a smile, which he returned.

"So you were saying about lunch?"

"Fire roasted steak?" he suggested. I nodded and we left the bakery together.

* * *

OOO

Near the end of our near silent meal Tahno looked at me seriously and then cleared his throat. I glance up at him and swallowed my fire-steak.

"You never mentioned your friends," he began. "You must have some."

"Well," I said. Should I tell him about Korra? She did already sort of let the city know about her. So they did already know her name. But she did just join the Fire Ferrets. "My only friend really is Korra."

His eyebrows shot into the air, and he leaned back.

"Of course," he breathed. "You live on Air Temple Island, and Councilman Tenzin is your adopted brother, the Uh-vatar is there too. I just never . . . connected the information."

"So you're saying that you are really intelligent beneath all that glam and makeup?" I teased. He glared at me.

"It's not that bad," he protested. "The ladies love it."

"Sure. If Korra ever sees you, she'll have you for breakfast."

"I bet she won't."

"Korra can and she will. Don't cross her, she is not to be messed with," I warned him seriously. "She will humiliate you if you go after her."

"Who said I was going to go after her?"

"I'm just saying," I shrugged. He gave me a skeptical look. "What about you? Do you have any friends?"

"Ming and Shaozu, ever since I was a kid," he replied easily. "There's always my groupies too."

"Groupies?" I echoed. He laughed at me.

"Min, I think," he added. "Although he's mainly my tailor. And Jia Li."

"Jia Li?"

"My little sister," he said taking a drink.

Well, that was nice. He considered his sister his friend, although I think I would too, if I had any. Plus it was nice that he had ordered himself an alcoholic drink, he answered more of my questions too. But it did make me a little uncomfortable.

"But not my little brother," he went on, setting his cup back down. "Zei is not my friend."

I laughed a little and he frowned at me.

**"**Sorry, I think that is really cute," I said. He nodded. "I think I better get going, it's getting late and I don't want Tenzin to worry."

**"**Tomorrow?" he asked.

**"**If I have the time," I said getting to my feet.

**"**You already know where the arena is, so meet me there if you can," he said. I nodded and turned to go. But his fingers wrapped around my wrist and I looked back at him. "Thanks," he said. I nodded and he let go.

I left the little meat house and made my way down the street to the docks, luckily the meat shop was near it. The ferry was waiting, but my guard wasn't there so I sat on some crates and waited.

It was half an hour before he can running down the wooden docks towards me.

**"**There you are!" he breathed, regaining his breath. "Where have you been?"

**"**Looking for you," I replied innocently. I sort of was.

He sighed and helped me onto the ferry before it left for Air Temple Island.

* * *

**So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I really did. Then I went and read someone else's fanfic and realized that the Tahno in mine was . . . not as mean or self centered as I wanted him to be. :( But I don't care! **

**The reviews are awesome! I really like them. And I've decided that I won't really follow the series all the time. I mean, this is about Lani and Tahno. Not Korra. And I get really bored when I write scenes out of the episodes anyway . . . so I figure that it would be boring to read them too . . .**

**School starts soon, so we'll see when I post the next chapter. It is going to be the hardest year of my life (so far). **

**~Ciao**


	7. Chapter 7 New Job

**CHAPTER SIX- New Job**

After Bolin was kidnapped by the Equalists, I feared the shadows more. That doesn't sound lame does it? But really, I didn't find the thought of being kidnapped and being 'equalized' appealing. So for two days I stayed on the island out of fear. On the third, Tenzin had finally had enough with me and took me into the city to show me where I would be working.

He stayed true to his word and got me an apprenticeship at one of the top hospitals. I was to work under Cheng Ming, the esteemed female doctor of Republic City's Hospital. It was an honor to work for the woman.  
As I secured my nurses apron over my blue tunic I listened as she gave me instructions.

"You will help the other interns check on patients, administer medicine, and do what ever else I need you to do," Cheng told me as she watched with critical black eyes. Her black hair was pulled back and away from her face, while he hands rested on her hips.

I nodded and straightened my collar.

"You will be in charge of the B ward, which is our recovery ward," she went on, handing me a clipboard and motioning for me to follow her out into the antiseptic scented hallways. "Even though you are starting with the morning shift today, I'm going to have you work mostly afternoons."

"May I ask why?" I quietly inquired.

"More patients come in the afternoon, mornings are a little slow, and I don't really need you," she replied airily. I sighed and nodded as we passed several doors and countless doctors.  
Cheng showed me how they ran things, checked vitals, administered medicine, and healed those that they could with bending.

"It's very important that you don't waste your energy healing one person," she warned me while healing a burn on a little girl. "You may need it to heal someone else."

"I know," I said.

"Good. Councilman Tenzin said you were well trained," she replied.

"Master Katara was my teacher."

Cheng's eyes widened and she looked like she might laugh. "Well, I don't need to tell you anything then, you're all set."

For the rest of the morning I helped heal small cuts and burns, bruises and swollen joints. It really wasn't hard, but by the time my shift ended I was ready to take a nap. Cheng dismissed me, and I went to hang up my apron when I remembered, Tahno.

I had basically blown off our agreement for three whole days. I wouldn't be surprised if he already turned me in. Leaving the hospital I hurried as fast as I could to the arena. Good thing I was used to walking, except my toes felt like ice cubes on the packed snow.

Running up the steps to the arena I entered the warm building and made my way to the training gym. I knew that he might not be there, since it was shared by all the bending teams. Korra loved telling me about training, and it sounded fun.

I paused at the doorway and watched the three man team currently practicing.

It looked more like they were messing around.

"Hey! Lay off man, she was hot!" one yelled. His uniform had red accents so it wasn't hard to guess that he was the fire bender.

"Dude, she had man hands," the one in the green accented uniform said. "All meaty and crap."

"Shaozu, Ming is right," said the third in blue with a haughty air about his voice. "That chick was the ugliest girl I have ever seen."

"What he said," said the one in green, Ming. Shaozu shot him a glare and Ming just shrugged.

"Lets get back to work ladies," Tahno teased.

"Hey, Tahno, I think one of your fans is here," Ming commented, jerking his head towards me. Tahno rose from his water bending stance and turned. When he spotted me a grin stretched across his face and he flipped his bang.

Wow. I'm _so_ impressed, I thought sarcastically.

At that moment Shaozu shot a fireball at Tahno yelling, "Think fast!" But Tahno didn't move fast enough and it hit him in the shoulder. He yelled with pain and turned to Shaozu angrily.

"What's your problem?" he demanded.

"Don't insult my taste," Shaozu hissed.

"Well if you don't screw your head on straight and get some sense, this team is going to need another water bender," Tahno bit back. Shaozu deflated and gave Tahno a guilty look.

"Sorry man, you guys piss me off," he joked. Ming punched him in the shoulder and I entered the room. Tahno was taking off his practice uniform and wincing.

"Let me see," I told him. Tahno raised his brow and watched me with unveiled curiosity as I gingerly touched the red and irritated flesh. And being a girl, I did notice how well his arms were muscled, and I was certainly glad that he was wearing a white undershirt. Too many romance novels . . .

With a sigh I gave Shaozu an exasperated look.

"Hold still," I commanded, and Tahno smirked at me. With a shake of my head I bended water our of a nearby barrel and covered my hands with it. Slowly I put my hands on his skin and the water took on a blue hue as it glowed.

Tahno gasped and I almost smirked. Slowly the skin began to heal and turn back into one smooth layer. When I was done I put the remaining water back in the barrel and inspected my work.

"Tahno, I would replace you with her any day," Ming said in the silence that followed. Tahno shot a glare and I sniffed disdainfully at him. I noticed that for an earth bender, he had gray eyes, instead of green. Like Bolin.

Looking at Shaozu I noticed that he too, had blue eyes, instead of the usual fire bender amber.

They were freaks!

"I didn't know you could waterbend," Tahno said drawing my attention once more to him. He was poking his skin and wincing.

"It will be sore for a day or two," I told him, "and you never asked."

He scowled at me. "It's been three days, I could've turned you in."

"But you didn't," I replied confidently.

Tahno rolled his eyes, and handed his uniform to me. I glared and he basically threw it at me in all but name. I gasped, angrily and he turned to his teammates.

"Lani and I have business to attend to, see you guys around," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and steered me towards the door as Ming and Shaozu wolf whistled after us.

I shoved his arm away once we were in the hallway, glaring at him.

**"**What was that?" I demanded hotly. He smirked at me with a half-lidded gaze.

**"**Nothing to worry about," he drawled. "What's been keeping you?"

I grumbled under my breath refusing to answer, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. One brow was raised and he waited. I sighed.

**"**Fine! I was scared," I admitted.

**"**Of me?"

**"**No. Of Amon, Bolin got kidnapped three days ago and Korra barely saved him from having his bending taken away. I didn't want to get snatched," I said with a shudder.

**"**Well, your safe now," he told me with a smirk. "I'm the best bender in Republic City."

**"**If you say so," I mocked. "My turn. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

**"**Easy. Drink, seduce women, and bask in my glory," he replied. I wrinkled my nose.

**"**You don't sound arrogant at all," I told him sarcastically. Tahno held a hand to his chest and acted like he'd been wounded.

**"**And you wonder where you fit in there, don't you, Lani," he said lowly. I folded my arms and glared up at him, we stared at each other in the middle of the hall as I tried to look intimidating. I failed miserably. His lips pulled up into a smirk and his eyes darkened making me look away as a faint blush tinged my cheeks.

**"**Where do I fit in?" I asked sourly.

He turned away and continued down the hall, forcing me to run after him. When he went into the locker room I didn't follow. An eternity later he emerged, clean and fresh looking. Tahno grabbed me by the arm and led me from the arena, out the doors and to the bench overlooking the bay. He sat me down on it and stared down at me.

**"**Say my name," he commanded.

**"**What? Why?"

**"**You've never said it, say my name," he demanded.

**"**No. Tell me why you're so interested in me," I shot back. His face hardened and he suddenly looked very threatening. But I didn't back down, maybe I shrank back into the bench but I stared at him defiantly.

**"**Lani," he said in a warning tone.

**"**No."

**"**_Dammit_, Lani, just say it!" he snapped.

**"**Fine! Tahno, fine. Are you happy?" I shouted. He still looked unsatisfied. I sighed. "Tahno."

**"**That wasn't so hard was it?" he sneered. I growled. "Stop being a push over, and grow a spine."

I snapped and shoved him as hard as I could. I could feel tears stinging my eyes and I glared angrily at him.

**"**You think it's so easy? When you walk all over people and expect them to measure up to your opinion of greatness? You're a fool," I hissed. "You think they love you because of you? No! They love your fame, they love that you're beautiful, and you walk all over them."

_Why?_Why did I do that?! This wasn't me, I didn't yell at people, or push them . .

He was surprised by my outburst, staring at me like I was a rabid animal. I breathed heavily and finally I couldn't stand looking at him and turned away. I hated him. And myself for getting into this mess.

**"**There," he finally said quietly. "The truth."

I turned around, shocked. "What?"

**"**You heard me," he drawled flipping his bang. I couldn't believe him! The nerve. I stared at him blankly but slowly my face grew tight with a frown as I fought the urge to burst into tears. But then he would call me weak and I didn't want to give him the opportunity. I glared up at his smirking face.

**"**You're a jerk," I told him.

Tahno grinned at me, and I found that this one was not as fake as the ones he usually used, but his sneer was still there. I wanted to lash out more, but I was sure I was pushing the boundaries here. Any time, he could turn me in.

**"**What else?" he questioned, raising one of his brows. My frown deepened, so he elaborated. "I think you owe me an apology."

I gasped. "You should be apologizing to me!"

**"**I only asked you to use my name," he corrected.

**"**You- ugh!" I crossed my arms and directed my glare down at my feet. I should have known that coming here would only lead to more trouble. I was so naive.

**"**You see, Lani," he said to me. "I usually don't mingle with . . . girls like you, and certainly not under such- _unfriendly _terms."

**"**You still haven't answered _my _question," I pointed out.

**"**And I don't need to," Tahno sneered. "I get to make the rules, not you." He seemed pleased with himself, but I could see the hurt in his eyes as he stared at me. He hid it well. But I knew that my words had really affected him. More than I would probably ever know.

In all honesty, I really didn't want to know.

Right now, I didn't care if I hurt his feelings.

He hurt mine- repeatedly.

Where was this coming from? Why was I being so . . . heartless?

**"**So," he drawled moving around me and sitting down on the bench. He put his arms along the back, resting them as he spoke up to me. "What's kept you so busy?"

I could say I didn't want to say his ugly face, but he wasn't really ugly. Nor was I in the mood to keep throwing insults around. I was suddenly very weary by the whole situation.

**"**Tenzin got me a job," I told him in a hollow voice.

**"**Really?" he said surprised. "And what do you do now?"

**"**I work at Republic City Hospital as a nurse."

**"**Typical," he scoffed. "You get a job healing people and you can't wait to show me." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I huffed with annoyance. So he thought that we were back to friendly banter with back handed insults?

**"**At least I'm not a pro-bender," I taunted. It wasn't really a great comeback, but I've never been good with them anyways. Tahno scowled at me, tilting his head to the side to look at me better through his hair. I found it really annoying. "You really should find a career more flattering to your- personality."

Tahno looked like an angry walrusmoose as his face took on a dark look, his eyes narrowing and he puffed up. I mean, he filled his cheeks with air like he was going to say something and decided not to. It made his nostrils flare and I couldn't help myself.

I laughed at his expression. It bubbled out of my mouth from deep within my stomach, and filled the air as I doubled over gasping. He looked annoyed as I tried to calm down.

**"**Oh, your face!" I cried between breaths. "Honestly, it makes your cheeks-" I puffed mine up with air and began laughing again.

**"**Lani," he began. Breathlessly, I collapsed next to him on the bench.

**"**Tahno," I drawled. Finding that I liked saying his name. He grinned at me, and then did something I truly hated. Ruffled my hair like I was a polarbeardog. I smacked it away with a scowl. "Not the hair, it takes forever to tame," I whined.

**"**I should teach you how to do your hair," Tahno said thoughtfully. "Yours is positively atrocious!"

I gasped, half mortified and half upset. He grinned at me, playing with the ends of my hair. I didn't mind as long as he kept his hands away from my body.

**"**My hair care products would do you some good," he went on.

**"**How much do you use?" I questioned with a raised brow.

**"**There's the shampoo, conditioner, and hair gel . . ." he began. I giggled. _Giggled._

**"**How much?"

**"**Half a bottle a day," he admitted easily. My brows rose and I stared up at him. My goodness, the boy cared way too much about how he looked. I chose not to comment, and just smiled at him. Hopefully he would never meet Korra, because that would be bad.

But wait. How did we go from insulting one another and then being friendly with each other? I mentally groaned at my forgiving nature. I was such a softie . . .

After a long period of silence and just watching my home I knew that I needed to go home. Korra would most likely want to spend time hanging out and practicing together. I began to get up, and Tahno made a sound of protest.

**"**I need to go," I told him.

**"**You will come by and visit when you have the time," it was a command, not a suggestion. I rolled my eyes.

**"**Changing the rules?" I teased. He gave me a stern look. "Sure. When I have the time, maybe."

Tahno grinned at me and waved his hands.

**"**Well, then. Off with you girl," he teased. "Don't make the Councilman come after me."

**"**Goodbye, Tahno," I waved before jumping down into the water and sinking into the waters depth. I bended a bubble of air around me, not to be confused with airbending, allowing me to breath as I looked back up to the surface.

Tahno's face appeared above me, rippling as the water moved. I lifted a hand to wave. I wasn't sure if he could see me, but I smiled. I really liked talking with him, despite his self centered and arrogant attitude. He was nice when he wanted to be. Rarely . . .

I propelled myself forward toward the island.

OOO

I brushed Korra's hair while she sat on the floor in her room. Naga's head was in her lap and we were talking about pro-bending. Mainly her team mates. She shared almost every detail of their practices with me, and most of it was centered around the firebender, Mako.

**"**I don't know why he can't see me," she moaned.

**"**Boys are blind," I automatically responded, smirking to myself because I used a line from one of my novels. Korra sighed.

**"**But- it's like, he knows it," she went on. "We always share this- look, and I just, know."

**"**Are you sure?" I asked skeptically. Yes, I was well read in the matters of romance. But the actual romance itself? Terrified me.

**"**Lani," she moaned. "I thought that maybe you, would understand."

**"**I do!" I hastily amended. "Its just, are you positive? Has he said anything? Or-"

**"**We had a moment, when we were going to the Equalist rally, looking for Bolin," she said. "I really thought that-" another sigh, "you know what, lets just drop it. I don't want to talk about boys anymore."

"Okay," I agreed, finishing up with her hair. I got off the bed and sat next to her, patting Naga's neck.

"So how was your first day of work?"

"It was wonderful. I'm working under Cheng Ming! She is amazing!" I gushed. Korra laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you've found something you like," she told me as she punched my arm. I rubbed the throbbing appendage and gave her a smile. "I always thought you would go into writing."

**"**I'm a reader, not a writer," I reminded her. Korra laughed.

**"**So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Boy, wouldn't she like to know?

* * *

**Really sorry about the wait. School just started and I'm super stressed about keeping my grades up. Plus I've had other things to do . . . so here's the chapter. I tried making Tahno a bit more on the mean side because I felt like I wasn't staying true to his character. Whatever. Next chapter later, and I am so excited, Creative writing club this week!**

**Also, huge thank you to my readers and reviewers! I love all your input, and opinions! 3**

**~Ciao**


	8. Chapter 8 The Dress

**CHAPTER SEVEN- The Dress**

I saw Tahno the next day. It was almost as if I was nothing to him. He dragged me to a restaurant, and I had hoped it would've been Narook's, but it wasn't. Tahno didn't really speak to me. He flirted with the waitress, and any girl that crossed our path in the street. What really annoyed me, was when he wandered off.

This behavior lasted over the next several days. I would go to work, enjoy it, go meet him, dread it. He was constantly running off with other girls, and I always felt a pit of anger swell in my chest each time.

Was I jealous?

No.

I couldn't be.

Eventually I stopped trying to talk to him. I just nodded and shook my head in the right places. Maybe if he got bored with my company he would stop wanting my company.

Today, was a gala in honor of Korra. I went to work as usual, and went about my business healing people. Minor cuts and burns, bruises, the little things. Cheng didn't want me to start on broken bones until next week. And that was fine with me.

I patted the little boy's knee as I finished healing his minor cut. His toothless grin wide on his face.

"Now, be more careful," I instructed him. "Run around in the park, okay?"

He nodded and hopped down from the table, sending me a wave as he dashed out the door. Cheng nodded with approval from the desk, writing quickly on a piece of paper and then standing.

"That was good, Lani. You may go now," she said. I nodded and left the room. Not really paying attention as I made my way down the hall and towards the locker rooms for the staff. Now I was stuck with the rest of my afternoon, preparing for the gala.

"Watch what you're doing!" a loud drawling voice shouted. I paused mid-step, and peered around the nearest doorway. I knew that voice anywhere. And I was not thrilled to find the reason of the voice here.  
Tahno sat on one of the tables, his chest bare, the area of his ribs showing a large purple bruise, the skin looking burned. The healer, one of my seniors, glared and tried to heal him. Looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here his eyes snapped up to meet mine. I just stared as a smirk slid across his face and he shoved the healer to the side.

"Finally! Someone with real talent," he drawled. The healer clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists. "Well? Are you going to heal me or not?"

"Lani, is off duty," the healer told Tahno sternly. "And she is not qualified to deal with massive bruising and rib fractures."

"Oh, she is more than qualified," Tahno said wagging his eyebrows at me.

Where was this coming from? One day he was all flowers and lollipops, the next a frigid barrier of ice that wanting to make you bash your brains in. I scowled at him as the healer looked between us both with raised brows.

"Well?"

"You're impossible," I growled, crossing my arms.

He grinned cheekily at me. "Well, Lani, heal me and let this fool leave."

The healer turned a lovely shade of magenta and I hastily tried to appease him.

"It's alright, I can do this, you can go take a break and work with someone-" I shot Tahno a glare, "-less difficult."

"Just shout if you need anything," he huffed leaving the room.

"Yes, leave you pathetic excuse of a healer," Tahno called after him. I raised my hand to smack his arm, but held it in the air as I rethought my actions. Hitting him wasn't worth my time or effort.

"You're a horrible person," I told him.

"And you are terribly boring," he deadpanned. I bit the inside of my cheek and took a seat next to him. In silence I waterbended the water from the tub and formed it over my hands. Then I placed my hands over his bruised side and began to heal him. The water glowed a bright blue and he gave a sigh of relief.

"You are very talented with healing," he said with his eyes closed.

"Hm," I replied. He frowned.

"Someone's being awnry today," he said.

"Stop talking."

"Why, am I distracting you?" he teased with a grin. His eyes were still closed, he didn't see me roll my eyes.

"Yes."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You couldn't resist me," he replied cockily.

"You're not my type."

"Isn't that a bit redundant?"

"Amazing! You actually know what 'redundant' means," I sneered. Tahno opened his eyes and frowned at me. A crease forming between his brows.

"Lani," he began, "you are being a pain. Do I need to make another rule?"

"You're not exactly making it easy to be you're friend," I muttered. Tahno laughed at me, and I frowned up at him, confused.

"We are not friends," he told me. "Never have I desired to be yours, this is me, having fun."

"Fun?" I echoed.

"Yes. But you are really boring."

I looked back down at my hands, unable to hold his gaze. His words stung deeply, and the burning feeling behind my eyes was building. He was so cruel. I didn't know what to make of him. He had me running in circles and even thinking that we might actually be on the verge of a friendship.

How wrong I was.

We didn't speak to each other as I finished. It was probably my best healing work, and I hated it. The bruise had now faded back to healthy looking flesh, the burned skinned was gone and replaced with baby pink flesh. And the bones were healed. But they would be sore for the next few days.

I got to my feet and washed my hands in the tub, drying them on my apron. I didn't face him as he put his tunic back on, and cleared his throat.

"Well, are you coming?"

"I have something to go to," I replied stiffly.

"What is it?" I could hear the frown in his voice.

"A gala, for Korra," I told him.

He was silent for a moment. I almost thought that he had left until he once again cleared his throat.

"Do you have anything to wear?"

What kind of question was that? He was worried about what I was going to wear? He couldn't seem any more shallow to me than he already was. But once again, I was wrong.  
Shrugging my shoulders I replied, "I have a water tribe dress from home."

"I see."

Silence.

"Lani, look at me."

I reluctantly turned my head, but did not face him. I was sure at any moment I might start crying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me, frowning.

"See you later," he said with his drawl. He turned and left the room.

I gripped the counter, my breathing ragged as I let my emotions get the better of me. Hot tears filled my eyes and I let out a muffled sob.

I was boring.

Weak.

Not a friend.

Spineless.

I cried bitterly, and unabashed. Unbeknown to me, Tahno was outside, listening.

* * *

OOO

Sitting in my room I brushed out my hair. My face was freshly washed, and no longer would anyone be able to tell that I had been crying earlier this afternoon. Except my eyes did look a little red if I peered close enough in the mirror.

Not noticeable.

That was my goal this evening. Not to be noticed. Not to dance. Not to bother anyone. On my bed lay the blue woolen dress from the Southern water tribe that Katara had sent me. It was beautiful. The water tribe symbol weaved into its pattern, curled around white waves, along the hem and neckline. It was definitely water tribe fashion.

I gathered my hair together and began to braid it, weaving my fingers through my hair and pinning it to my head to keep it off my neck. I gave my handiwork a once over in the mirror and nodded. It would do.

I turned to the bed and sighed. Here goes.

A knock on the door, made me pause and I quickly called, "come in."

I had expected it to be Korra, moaning about how she hated doing things like this. That dresses were horrible and she'd rather just go in what she usually wears. To my surprise it was Pema carrying a large rectangular box.

"Pema," I greeted.

"Lani, this just came for you, I don't know from where though," she said, setting the box on my bed. Curious I lifted the lid and my eyes widened. Did my eyes deceive me? Was there someone out there that was kind enough to offer me this gift.

When I didn't move, Pema took the lid from my hands and lifted it all the way off, she gave a gasp of surprise, her face mirroring mine.

"Lani! Where did you get this?"

"I have no idea," I murmured running my fingers over the silky fabric with awe. My fingers lifted the garment from the box, raising it into the air. "But it's beautiful."

It was a dress. Blue, but it was the richest of blues, and it felt like water against my skin. Embroidered with little silver flowers, it almost glittered. Floor length, with a wide neckline and long sleeves, it buttoned down the front on the side. I lifted it to hold it against me and a piece of paper fluttered out of the fabric to the floor.

I picked it up, unfolding it and reading it. My eyes widened, lips parted and my cheeks flooded with color.

"_For a lovely flower, for a lovely night, not so boring, at first sight. -T_**"**

What a tease!

Pema took the note from my hands, read it and stared at me, like she was finally seeing something other than me. I certainly knew what was going through her mind. She wanted to know who 'T' was. There was no way I would ever tell her. Or anyone.

"Who?"

I curled my lips under my teeth and shook my head. Pema, lucky me, didn't press for details. She only smiled knowingly. Making my blush deepen.

"Well, are you going to wear it?"

"Are you sure? It seems rather . . . fancy."

"Whoever sent it, must want you to wear it. You don't get nice dresses like these all the time," she told me seriously. "Especially when you get to my age."

"I suppose," I replied uncertainly.

I returned to my room after changing with the help of Pema, and having her polish me off. It felt weird wearing something so light and delicate. I was almost afraid I would tear the dress. It felt like I was wearing nothing. Cue another blush.

Looking down into the box, I found that I had missed something. Under another layer of tissue paper was another garment. I lifted it and gasped. It was the purple tunic from the fancy dress shop Tahno took me to. I should have known it when I had seen the dress and its similarity to the tunic. My question was, why was he suddenly being so nice.

* * *

OOO

I didn't expect Korra to actually be jealous of my dress. I honestly thought it would never bother her, with her boyish attitude. But she was jealous. Belatedly I realized it was because of Mako and his new flame, Asami Sato.

She wanted to make Mako notice her.

But he did, oh, he did. I noticed right off, that Mako's eyes followed her all night. Korra didn't notice and it left her sullen. I wandered around the edge of the floor, avoiding everyone. I particularly avoided the young men.

When I found a secluded corner, I stayed there. It hid me well, and I eagerly waiting for the evening to end. Was it so hard to just want to blend in? But it seemed that every time a man passed this little corner of haven, they were looking for something. I was hoping it wasn't me.

The argument from earlier kept replaying in my head. Over and over, and every time I shut my eyes I could see his smirking smile of self righteousness. It infuriated me. I wasn't normally a violent, but I was sure being around him was making me one step closer to being that way.

It was sad, really.

I was letting myself be fooled by him. I couldn't stand his hair, his smile, or his personality. I knew I was kidding myself. He was nice . . . sometimes. And there it was! I was reeling myself back in, to be at his mercy.

I felt like a puppet.

A really sad puppet.

I opened my eyes, no longer able to stand the visual image of him. Drawing in a sharp breath I realized a person standing in front of me. I groaned loudly, hoping that my unwilling attitude would scare whoever it was away.

"Hiding? I didn't think that was you," said the person and I gasped. I knew that drawl. I glared up at his form, the darkness not allowing me to see his face.

"I'm not in the mood for socializing," I replied. "Especially with you."

Did I just say that? Did I just say what I think I said? I bit my lip, wondering if this would be the moment that he would rat me out. The Chief of Police was just in the other room. It would be too easy for him to just drag me over there and spill my heinous deeds to her.

"Still touchy? After the gift I sent?" he asked with incredulity. "Doesn't seem grateful."

I sighed. I was being ungrateful. And the dress alone must have cost a fortune. With the tunic? I almost shuddered at the total price of his gift.

"It's lovely," I admitted, "thank you."

"Was that so hard?" he teased, a lilt of warmth in his tone. I paused, but it was enough for him to grab my hand and pull me out into the open dance floor. I managed a gasp as he wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"You're so dead," I seethed. His brows rose and he didn't look convinced. We twirled.

"Stop being so stiff, Lani," he said in a low voice. "For once, enjoy yourself."

"I do enjoy myself!" I protested, trying to put space between us. But he was built like a solid brick wall. I didn't gain any personal space. He chuckled.

"Disappearing into romance novels doesn't count."

"I-"

"Don't argue. It's nothing like the real thing," he said.

"Oh, really? And you happen to be an expert?" I countered hotly. We twirled again, and I was pulled closer. There was now no space between us and I was extremely uncomfortable.

"Lani," he said into my ear, "I am the Captain of the White Falls Wolf Bats. I've had many liaisons."

I shuddered and we spun again. We were way too close. And my body was doing _weird _things. I was breaking out into a sweat, and my heart was pounding. This was odd, and I needed air, like, now.

**"**Ineedsomeair," I managed to breath out.

**"**Sorry?" he questioned with a smile.

**"**I need air," I said slowly. He easily twirled me again, this time moving us towards the doors leading out into fresh night air.

I hurried out of his reach and leaned on the railing, looking out over the lawn of snow spotted grass. Taking a deep breath I calmed my heart, and glanced over at him. Tahno was watching me with a curious look, arms crossed.

**"**What?" I finally managed to ask.

He tilted his head to the side, appraising me. "You look very nice."

**"**Um, thanks," I muttered.

**"**The blue suits your eyes, and the dress fits you- like a glove," he said, I scowled at him slightly. "But your hair, it does you no good up."

He approached me, and unpinned my hair. I stared, wide-eyed, not quite believing what I was seeing. Tahno then un-braided my hair and began to brush it out with his fingers. I could only watch in shocked silence.

Tahno spread my hair out around my shoulders, moving parts of my hair into place. His eyes were watching me carefully. When he was done he stepped back and admired his handiwork.

**"**Beautiful."

I blushed. He couldn't be telling the truth. He had to be lying again. Or messing with me, playing with my emotions.

**"**Thanks," I replied and turned away.

**"**Lani?"

**"**Yes, Tahno?"

**"**Tomorrow I'd like to take you somewhere."

**"**Where?"

**"**It's a surprise," he replied. I turned to look at him, brow raised. "I want to show you something."

**"**Alright," I said slowly. He grinned at me. I stared at him in somewhat shock, once again this evening. He was actually smiling. Not forced, not fake. He was actually smiling.

* * *

**Gah! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I am keeping up with homework(for now), and writing the next chapter. I am actually getting supper excited by this story. And we have to wait till next year for season two! NO! :'(**

**Anyway, still playing with Lani and Tahno's relationship here. I don't want to just suddenly write a chapter were they suddenly realize their love for each other, as if. Just kidding. I really like building their relationship. Plus the teasing is really fun to write. XD**

**Well, review and enjoy you awesome readers you!**

**~Ciao**


	9. Chapter 9 Jia Li

**CHAPTER EIGHT- Jia Li**

I stood waiting on the steps of the arena. I actually had the whole day off, and a purse full of yuan's. I felt really good. Well, good for a not-so-broke person. Last nights events kept replaying in my head. It was driving me insane!

Every time I thought about Tahno and I dancing, I would get this warm fluffy feeling and feel like smiling. It was so annoying, and I couldn't figure out why. Yes, I do read my romance novels, they do talk about these warm feelings. But I was sure, that either my body was betraying me, or he did something.

I don't know what. But I'm sure he was doing something.

Geez, I was so nervous right now. I had no idea what Tahno's surprise was, my palms were sweating and I glanced around waiting. The constant feeling of this whole adventure today, deep in my gut, I knew was not going to end well. Or maybe today I would get lucky?

Self consciously I tugged on the end of my braid.

And the most absurd thought popped into my head. Did I look nice? Would he like my outfit?

I groaned, shoulders slumping. What was I thinking? I felt like some hormone driven desperate teenager. The ones that always worried about how they looked, who was paying attention to them, etc. I groaned again. I was a teenager.

Seventeen.

Tahno was twenty.

He was three years older than me.

I must look like some idiot to him, I realized. I was freaking out now. I needed to calm down, and get a grip. I was losing my self confidence, my identity. Being around Tahno was making me crazy and I didn't like it at all.

"Chill out," a smooth voice said from right beside me.

I screamed, jumping into the air. He laughed at me, steadying me by my elbows and giving me a once over. Then he nodded with satisfaction.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied, "let's go."

He grabbed my hand, and took off down the dock. I struggled to keep up with his long strides as he hailed a taxi Sato-mobile. Pulling me in, we took opposite sides of the car, facing each other. I breathlessly watched as he tapped his fingers against the door anxiously. I was curious as to why.

"You know," I began a slight teasing tone in my voice, "I would think that a pro-bending champion would have his own Sato-mobile."

"I spent a lot on your dress," he reminded me. I immediately felt shameful, a blush spreading over my embarrassed cheeks. "But Shaozu has the Sato-mobile today, he wouldn't hand it over."

"Isn't that your Sato-mobile?"

"Yes, but I share it with my team mates," he said somewhat grumpily.

"Why?"

He looked at me with confusion.

"They're my team mates," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are they your friends?"

"They-" he paused looking troubled for the first time since I've met him.

"Do they hang out with you like I do?"

"We go out at night, to parties- I don't see why this is so important," he snapped.

"There is a difference between friends, and team mates, Tahno," I soldiered on, despite his growing temper.

"I highly doubt that," he said unaffected. I shrugged. It was better to let him think what he wanted to think than to challenge it.

"So what's this surprise?"

"It's not a surprise if I tell you, Lani," he said in a sing song voice. I leaned back in my seat and watched him then. It was no use trying to get him to talk. And I was certainly fine with that. His brow was furrowed as we rode in silence. I was sure that he was mulling over my words.

Finally the Sato-mobile jolted to a stop and Tahno got out first. Then is a show of rare kindness, he helped me out. I looked up and gasped. It was the White Falls.

The glistening white water on the falls fell in a steady current. The houses ranged from small little buildings to sprawling mansions as the road curved on. The lawns were well groomed, patches of snow littered about. It was a little valley, but it took my breath away.

Tahno took my hand and led me up the drive of a sprawling estate directly before us. The Sato-mobile drove away, and I followed Tahno with my mouth agape. We climbed the white steps, to the large double doors guarded two large jade urns.

He reached into his pocket and produced a key. Quickly Tahno slipped it into the lock and opened the door, holding it wide he pushed me through and shut it behind us. I stumbled into the foyer of the mansion, raising my eyes I gasped at the rooms grandeur.

"Is this where you live?" I finally managed to ask after a period of silence.

**"**Actually, it's where I grew up," he admitted. My eyebrows rose, and I returned to looking at my surroundings. The walls were white and the foyer opened up into rooms on either side, separated with rice sheeted dividers, gilded with gold. Tahno led me down the foyer and into a hallway that opened up into a large kitchen.

"Thirsty?"

"Water, please," I asked. He went to a cupboard and got a glass, filling it in the sink. He passed it to me and gestured for me to take a seat at the table by the window. I took a seat and he sat down across from me.

He was being so nice, and courteous. Was he sick? I was getting a little suspicious. Taking a sip I cleared my throat.

"So you grew up here, where is your family?"

"Out for the day," he replied.

"I don't even get to meet them?" I said, a little saddened by this thought. Tahno pretended to pick lint of his tunic avoiding my eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," he drawled. I pressed my lips together.

"So . . ."

"Let me show you around," he said easily, rising. I stood and trailed after him as he led me to the stairs. On the first floor he led me past several doors, pointing out which one was his father's study, his step-mother's study, the library. He pointed out Jia Li's room and then Zei's, although he did it with some reluctance. Then he opened the last door, and led me in. I followed him into a well kept room, the walls blue, and along one wall were newspaper clippings and smack dab in the center a picture of Tahno himself.

I knew this had to be his room. The bed looked untouched, the dresser barren of any personal items.

**"**When I moved out, my father kept it ready in case I ever needed to stay here," said Tahno as he went to the balcony and opened the doors. I trailed after him and then stood next to him as we looked out at the yard. A beautifully manicured lawn, with flower beds waiting for spring to bring flowers to them.

**"**I used to obsess over pro-bending when I was younger," he said. I glanced over at him. "Begged my father to get the best teachers, went to every game, and trained constantly."

**"**Was it worth it?"

**"**Are you kidding?" he said as if I was crazy. "It was, and more. But I'm not sure my father ever really approved. I think he was trying to do what my mother would've done. Be supportive."

**"**Do you miss her?" I asked curiously. I never really remembered my mother, only some dreams, and a song. But I was curious to know if he remembered anything.

**"**Yes," he replied softly. "She was my mother."

A pang of guilt hit me. I swallowed thickly and tried not to think about it too much.

**"**After she died, we moved to Republic City, dad got remarried and I got a little brother and sister," he said calmly. He was so calm about, like it didn't really matter. Nervously I put my hand over his, and gave it a squeeze, not looking at him.

It was silent except for the roar of the water falls, and the wind whistling. It was the perfect moment, really. I really felt like Tahno was opening up to me, like we were getting somewhere. It almost felt like we were friends.

Suddenly a door slammed somewhere in the house and heavy footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs. Tahno stiffened, ripping his hand from beneath mine and sprinting to the door.

**"**Hello?" he called down the hallway.

**"**Tahno?" a voice replied, distinctly feminine. Then he was tackled by a girl, who wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. She pulled away and noticed me. Her green eyes narrowed slightly. "Who's she?" she said in an almost accusatory tone.

**"**Jia, this is, Lani . . . my friend," Tahno said to her. My brows rose and inside I was screaming with happiness. He finally called me his _friend!_And this girl was his little sister, Jia Li.

**"**Hi," I said quietly.

**"**She's rather shy," Jia stated bluntly. I blinked, somewhat shocked. Jia Li was short, her lightly tanned skin, one difference between her and Tahno. Her black hair was pulled back into two braids wrapped around the base of her skull. And she was more stocky than her water bending brother.

I honestly didn't know what to say next. How do you respond to something like that? So, I just stared at her and Tahno until he cleared his throat with some discomfort at the growing silence.

**"**Lani, would you like to see the pool?"

My face lit up, and I felt my lips parting to form a smile which he was mirroring until . . .

**"**No! Lani should come see the rink!" Jia Li said eagerly, clasping her hands together and giving Tahno a puppy dog look. He tried not to look at her and sighed with long suffering. To further her plight Jia Li stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. She truly did look too cute, and personally I gave in first.

**"**I'd love to see the, uh- rink," I told her. Jia Li's face lit up into a smile and she jumped into the air gleefully.

**"**Oh, I love you!" she cried, and grabbed my hand.

**"**Jia," Tahno drawled. Jia Li slapped her pouty look back on and stared at him, making him scowl. "Ugh, just be nice. Lani is very delicate." He wagged his brows at me.

**"**I can take care of myself, thanks," I sniffed, as Jia Li dragged me from the room and down the stairs. Tahno followed at his usual slow pace, or what I think I would begin to call the Tahno strut.

**"**Oh, daddy had it built for me when I was six," Jia Li told me eagerly pulling me down a hall near the kitchen and opening another door that led down to a basement. Uneasiness filled me, as the darkness met my eyes. "I just love coming down here when I have the time. Mother also likes to show me new moves, it's just wonderful!"

We descended the stairs, my one free hand seeking the wall for support as we just kept going, deeper and deeper. As a waterbender, I didn't like being in dark, confined places that at any time, could come down around you. Slowly burying you until there was no air and you suffocated.

The stairs ended, and I tried to keep from hyperventilating. Jia Li let go of my hand and suddenly I was all alone. The suddenness of it frightened me, and I wanted to stop being so scared, but I was scared of dark, tight spaces that I would get trapped and die in.

I heard Jia Li mutter a curse under her breath, and somewhere behind me Tahno let out a short mirthless laugh.

**"**Jia, watch your tongue," he said mildly. It was one small comfort that he was here. But I still felt like at any time, he and Jia Li would run back up those stairs and lock me down here . . . I shuddered. "Lani, where are you?"

**"**Here," I squeaked. He snorted.

**"**I know that, hold still, I'm going to find you, since Jia can't find the stupid lights," he said. In his voice I detected uneasiness, perhaps he too was fearful of this dark would be grave. Then I felt a hand brush my arm, and travel up it, then the hand paused as it brushed over my cheeks. My face heated up, because I knew this was Tahno, and he would certainly never do that if he could see. Luckily he didn't see my flushed face.

**"**There you are," he said with a smug voice, sounding relieved. His hand found mine and he wrapped it around the crook of his arm. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel him next to me. Jia Li was still cursing.

**"**What is this rink?" I asked trying to alleviate my growing fear.

**"**Jia and Jichu use it to practice their earthbending," he replied. I frowned.

**"**Jichu? You have another sibling?"

**"**Jichu is my stepmother," he replied, an edge of humor in his voice.

**"**Oh."

**"**Found it!" Jia Li shouted and then the lights flickered on with a dull thud, which I saw was a massive switch on the wall before us. Jia Li beamed at us, and then her eyes flickered down to my hand wrapped around Tahno's arm, and then I realized how tightly I was holding onto him. I loosened my grip as Jia Li smirked at me.

**"**Well, what do you think?" she asked pointing at something behind us. I turned, letting go of Tahno and stood in shock. A large circular ring lay before us, littered with large boulders and generally things that a earthbender would bend. The floor was dirt, and along one of the walls was a bench littered with towels and water bottles.

"Wow, it's . . . amazing," I told her. Jia Li smiled and opened the door leading into the rink.

"Wait until I show you something that I learned the other day, you're gonna love it," she told me. I followed her into the rink, and sat on the benches.

"Show me what you got," I told her with a hint of amusement. Jia Li smiled at me.

"You know, I like you," she said before getting into a bending position and attacking Tahno.

* * *

OOO

I bit my lip as I struggled to hold in my giggle, as Tahno poked at his black eye. I stood behind him holding a frozen bag of water, that I had just frozen. Jia Li was in the other room laughing.

"Look at this," he moaned. "Look what Jia did to my face."

My face in the reflection of the mirror betrayed my emotions and he scowled at me.

"This isn't funny."

"I know, take the ice," I told him, handing him the ice. He grimaced as he put it against his eye.

"How does he look?" Jia Li shouted from the other room.

"Gorgeous," I said back.

Jia Li roared with laughter. Tahno muttered under his breath, most likely plotting revenge on the poor nine year old.

"Here," I told him, taking pity. I turned on the faucet and bended water around my hands and raised them to his face. He shut his eyes, peeping at me through his good eye as I healed him. "It will feel a little sore, but the bruising should be gone by dinner tonight," I told him.

"Yes, doctor," he drawled teasingly, smirking at my blushing complexion.

* * *

OOO

He dropped me off at the docks, so that I could get home on time without worrying Tenzin. I took the ferry back, because I wanted to see the island and feel the salty waves. I felt really happy. I finally got to meet Jia Li, see him get beat up by her. And he finally called me his friend.

Yes, I didn't like him. No, we would never really get along. But right now everything seemed alright.

Tomorrow was Korra's championship matches, that would determine if the Fire Ferret's would make it to the Final. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Busy week! I just couldn't wait to write this chapter. And I plan on furthering the Lani and Jia Li relationship here. Well, this chapter is the calm before the storm chapter, every thing is about to change!**

**I will start to reply to all my reviewers reviews, because you all have really good input. And here's a sneak peak at chapter nine!**

I glanced over at Cheng, waiting for her to send me off. Today was the finals before the final and I did not want to miss the Fire Ferret's. Tugging at my hair I waited, already finished with my work. But then someone knocked, standing in the doorway. Cheng looked up the same time I did.

I couldn't help but gasp. He was gorgeous. Tall, lean and with a beautiful sort of mocha complexion bronzed like a god. I felt my cheeks heat up. I silently berated myself as he began talking to Cheng.

"I was told to come here and request a healer for my brother," he said, in a deep subtle voice. I blinked and looked away, he was way too good looking.

"Lani," Cheng said. I looked up at her. "Go with the young man." I was shocked, but nodded and joined this gold dipped boy of masculinity. I almost couldn't stand listening to myself. I was a freak. Silently we walked down the hall and into another ward.

"I'm Jiāoyáng, by the way," he said. "But you can call me Jiao." I smiled at him.

"Call me Lani," I said. His lips parted and he smiled warmly at me. -**  
**

**Yep. Tahno be jealous. I may or may not do a chapter in his perspective, because this is about Lani, but you never know. As always read, enjoy, and review!**

**~Ciao **


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Meetings

**CHAPTER NINE- Unexpected meetings **

I glanced over at Cheng, waiting for her to send me off. Today was the finals before the final and I did not want to miss the Fire Ferret's. Tugging at my hair I waited, already finished with my work. But then someone knocked, standing in the doorway. Cheng looked up the same time I did.

I couldn't help but gasp. He was gorgeous. Tall, lean and with a beautiful sort of mocha complexion bronzed like a god. I felt my cheeks heat up. I silently berated myself as he began talking to Cheng.

"I was told to come here and request a healer for my brother," he said, in a deep subtle voice. I blinked and looked away, he was way too good looking.

"Lani," Cheng said. I looked up at her. "Go with the young man." I was shocked, but nodded and joined this gold dipped boy of masculinity. I almost couldn't stand listening to myself. I was a freak. Silently we walked down the hall and into another ward.

"I'm Jiāoyáng, by the way," he said. "But you can call me Jiao." I smiled at him.

"Call me Lani," I said. His lips parted and he smiled warmly at me.

Jiao led me into a room where a boy not much younger than him, lay on the bed. He too looked like Jiao, but not in the same breathtaking male beauty.

**"**I said I would be fine," the boy from the bed said. Jiao shook his head.

**"**Róng, your burns need to be treated," Jiao told him firmly. I sat on the edge of Róng's bed and from my water pouch at my side I bending water onto my I pressed my hands on his offending arm, hearing the appreciative sigh as I healed his burned flesh.

**"**So, what happened?" I asked.

**"**Pro-bending match," Rong replied, "You may have heard of my team, Owlcats?"

I had to clench my jaw at my involuntary urge to laugh. Shrugging my shoulders I replied, "Maybe."

**"**Yeah, well, we went up against the White Falls Wolfbats last night, total knockout," Rong went on, a new bitter edge creeping into his voice. I frowned. He had gone up against Tahno's team. From what Korra told me, of matches she'd seen, they hardly played fair.

**"**Yeah, their firebender played an illegal move and but Rong out for the season," Jiao said, his voice equally laced with bitterness. I swallowed, suddenly finding the room to be very, very small. "And the waterbender? Don't even get me started."

**"**Bet you know who that is," Rong said in a suggestive voice, opening his eyes and looking at me with a grin.

**"**I . . . would say so," I managed to say without bursting into flames under Jiao's stern gaze. Rong just chuckled, flexing his arm muscles as I finished my work.

**"**Just kidding with you, everybody knows who the captain of the Wolfbats is. But the papers been going on about this new woman he's seeing. Every picture they get, never shows her face, and they don't know her name, you okay?"

Rong peered at me, and I realized I'd stopped breathing. That and the blood had drained from my face, making me look even more paler than usual. I cleared my throat and nodded.

**"**Yeah, sorry, allergies . . . they don't know who it is?"

Rong nodded. "Yeah, just out of nowhere, the biggest playboy just up and changes his whole schedule for this girl. I mean, every night he used to hit clubs, a new chick every day, and now? It's like he's just there for the drinks. Jiao, you saw the jerk, the other night, what do you think?"

**"**Well, he turned down one of the prettiest girls there, if that's any indication," Jiao said taking a seat in one of the chairs. "This new piece of meat he's hanging with . . . he's got it bad. Don't get me wrong, occasionally he will hook up, it's just not as . . . frequent." He ended with a look of disgust.

I wanted to ignore this information. This new woman Tahno was seeing, obviously meant me. Over the past few weeks, with work, Korra, and pro-bending and Tahno, Tahno, Tahno, I hadn't had the chance to read the papers. Was I really the cause for his change in behavior? I couldn't be. Guys didn't just change their habits just for a girl.

Unless they were a creepy, psycho stalker, trying to make you like them.

Yeaaaahhhhhhh, back to the topic. It also irked me that I was so jealous and angry that Tahno "hooked up" every now and then. I did not like that stupid waterbender, with a quirky little sister who I actually liked, despite her being a kid. His arrogance drove me insane, and being around him made me act strange.

I now had the habit of actually taking care of my hair.

Weird.

I also wondered if Tahno knew this was going on. Perhaps that was why we were not roaming the streets anymore, but actually doing things like, giving me tours of his home. That and just being at the arena and watching them practice. Which was me mostly sitting in a corner with my nose in a book, and Tahno, Ming and Shazou goofing off. Sometimes they would train seriously, but that was rare.

"Interesting," I murmured finishing my work and standing up. Jiao stood up too, Rong glancing between us with amusement. I furiously fought the urge to blush. "Well, all done! You should be back training in a day or so, the muscles need get used to working again."

"Right-io, nurse," Rong said saluting me. I tilted my head to the side. He really reminded me of Bolin. Except Bolin was younger and seemed somewhat more awkward to me. Maybe that was because I was Korra's friend, and he wasn't really mine. Interesting.

"I'll escort you out then," Jiao said next. I nodded and we left the room, Rong yelling a goodbye as we rounded the corner. "So . . ."

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you might like going out to dinner with me," he asked. I looked at him in shock. He was so straightforward about it!

"Uh, yeah, sure," I told him, suddenly extremely self conscious and shy. Boy, I sounded pretty illiterate. Jiao smiled at me.

"How about tonight?"

My face fell, and his did too.

"Sorry, you don-"

"No!" I said hastily, shocking myself. "It's just that my friend has a pro-bending match tonight and I want to be there to cheer her on. I haven't really been to any of her other matches, and I wanted to support her."

"Really?" Jiao said, brows raising. They weren't as expressive as Tahno's- "What team does she play on?"

"Oh, um, Fire Ferrets."

"You're friends with the Avatar?" he said surprised. I nodded.

"Grew up together, we're practically sisters."

I paused at the locker rooms. "I have to- do my stuff."

"I'll be here," was all he said as I slipped into the locker room. I took off my apron, placing it on the hook and letting out a breath of air. Jiao seemed like a nice guy, other than his normal hate for a certain Wolfbat. Did I mention he was a bronzed model of a man?

I 'tsked' myself. I didn't need to read guilty pleasure romance novels to know what I was experiencing. He was good looking, and nice. Plus he asked me out to dinner. Dinner. Dinner. Dinner . . . oh! Right!

I darted out of the room and into the hall where he was waiting, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed.

**"**Tonight. After the match," I told him. "Dinner."

A grin spread over his face.

**"**It's a date," he said. "I'll meet you outside of the arena."

I nodded, blushing at his use of the word 'date'. My first official date, if you didn't count Tahno's forced outings. Jiao pushed away from the wall.

**"**Well, I gotta go. Rong might do something hazardous to his health if he's left alone for too long."

**"**See you tonight, then," I told him. Jiao nodded and went down the hall. And try I did, I turned and watched him before he turned the corner. Then I hurried to the arena.

* * *

OOO

Korra cracked her knuckles with impatience, and I straightened the last parts of her new uniform, sponsor gifted by Asami's fathers company. They looked very nice in the red ensemble, along with the Sato-company logo. Korra may have not liked the source of the teams funding, but she was alright with the uniform.

I personally got the vibe that she really liked it, but didn't want to show it.

**"**Lani, Korra's uniform is fine," Mako said. "It's going to get messed up out there anyway."

I sighed, raising my hands into the air and backing away from Korra.

**"**Lani, can mother me if she wants," Korra teased.

I tossed a sweat towel at her. Her excellent bending skills helped her catch the foul cloth before it hit her face. Bolin grinned at us, her gaze more directed at Korra than me.

**"**Well, have . . . fun," I said awkwardly. I hadn't really found my place in the group, I didn't work as smoothly together as they did. But I was fine with that.

**"**We got this," Bolin said confidently. I resisted rolling my eyes, and settled at smiling.

Finally it was time, all three got onto the ramp, as the arena lights dimmed, and I settled myself against the railing with my arms folded. I watched as they entered the ring, waving and smiling at the roaring crowd.

It was amazing how much I had missed. They were really, really good. They moved as one, acted as one and there was no flaw in their movements. I was mesmerized, so much so that when it was over, and they had won, I blinked.

It was over, that fast.

Awesome.

When they came back I jumped at Korra giving her a tight hug.

**"**Amazing!" I all but yelled. Korra laughed, setting me back onto my feet with a smile. But her eyes strayed to Mako, who was at the lockers.

**"**Thanks, Lani. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

**"**Sure," I said, watching as she went over to him and struck up a conversation that I chose wisely to stay out of. I greeted Bolin with a smile. "Great job!"

**"**Thanks, it was easy," he told me with a coy grin that made my smile widen. He tucked his helmet under his arm and eyed me. "So, what are you and Korra planning on doing tonight? Has she mentioned anything about me?"

Where was he going with this?

Like Korra, his eyes strayed back over to the Mako and her, somewhat shutting me out. Which by all means was okay, I wasn't really his friend.

Their friend.

I was Korra's best friend.

I . . . right?

Turning I looked back at them to see Korra blushing like crazy and Mako looked extremely uncomfortable. I say nothing as they walk away and Asami comes into the room. But I see Mako look at Korra. I see it.

I leave, even though I know I should probably say something.

* * *

OOO

**"**Hey."

I nearly scream as Jiao's familiar voice greets me. I turn with embarrassment, hand on my chest as I smile. He looks amused, like he's fighting laughter.

**"**Hi," I reply.

**"**You didn't forget, did you?"

I blanch.

**"**What? No! Of course not, I was just . . ." I trail off pointing at the arena, mouth open. Yeah, I'm a winner alright. Jiao smiles at me and takes my hand in his. His fingers feel large, weird against my small slender ones. I can't think of anything else other than how our hands just don't, fit.

**"**How does Barsol's Restaurant sound?"

" . . . good."

We walk in relative silence, other than Jiao's occasional comments about a shop, that he knows the owners well, I didn't talk much. He didn't hold my hand, he placed it around his arm, like a gentleman. Which made me nervous all the more. I was so used to being dragged around, by Tahno, that this felt foreign to me.

Foreign, but nice.

I wasn't saying that Tahno had been awful either. The past few days he'd been surprisingly kind. I wasn't about to complain. But he _had _been awful. Just not lately. Tahno still teased me mercilessly.

Whoa**.** Stop. I was on a date with another guy, thinking about a different guy. There was something wrong with this picture. I carefully avoided thinking about Tahno. I was not about to compare Jiao to Tahno either. Although, Tahno was taller . . .

I wanted to slap myself.

I didn't even like Tahno.

We were only friends.

Barely friends.

More like two people who hung out with each other, with no strings attached.

. . . . that sounded really terrible. I should stop over thinking things.

Jiao did not notice my inner turmoil, which was good. I wanted this date to go well. It was my first bona fide date, with someone I liked. He was really cute, did I mention that?

Barsol's turned out to be a earth nation cuisine restaurant. It was decorated in the older earth nation style, with earthy tones, making the whole atmosphere warm and cozy. I guessed Jiao's intentions of the small place, it did make me comfortable. But also a little nervous.

This was my first real date.

We got a small table, a little white flower the only thing separating us, as Jiao leaned towards me with a grin. I felt my cheeks redden.

"I always liked this place," he admitted, eyes sparkling in the low light. They were brown and soft. Warm. Nice. "They have this great dish called, Cabbage Entourage."

I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"Cabbage?" I said wrinkling my nose, half from distaste and half from humor.

"Yeah, it's really good," he told me. Suddenly his hand was over mine, and I realized that we were really close. I swallowed. Somehow I felt bad about it. Like I was doing something against the rules. Like my time hanging out with Tahno.

STOP! No. No, no, no, no.

I cannot think about him.

Not now.

Focus.

Right.

**"**Can I take your order?" a pleasant voice asked, breaking our contact. I glanced at the slim man and smiled. Suddenly feeling, in a fit or mistaken identity, confident.

**"**Cabbage Entourage," I said, looking back at Jiao with a smile.

He grinned broadly, and the slim man left, a smile on his lips too.

**"**So, tell me about yourself, Lani," Jiao said, leaning forward again.

**"**Well . . ."

* * *

OOO

**_ Tahno's P.O.V._  
**I wasn't really paying attention when they entered the restaurant. I was dedicatedly drinking my drink, carefully ignoring everyone around me. Lately I didn't have it in me to be the person I normally was. Which was around the time that Lani had been slipping into my mind more and more.

She was an odd one.

But I liked it.

She didn't swoon over me, slammed my advances in my face (although I highly doubted she knew that), wasn't interested in me. That left me feeling somewhat . . . melancholy? I shuddered, I was turning into her. Her knowledge of literature never ceased to amaze me. Even though she tried to hide it.

She tried hiding a lot of things, for no real reason.

She was smart, intelligent, even witty at times. I enjoyed her jokes, even though she thought they were horrible. She apologized for everything, which I admit was a little annoying.

She was also beautiful, even though she denied it. I never outright said it. But her eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean, and her hair was like dark waves at midnight. . . .

And she was so easy to read! Her emotions played clearly on her face, and I hated all the times that I had unintentionally hurt her. But she made it so easy. She didn't stick up for herself . . . at all.

And that, infuriated me.

I clutched my glass tighter, making my knuckles white.

Even at that gala held for the Avatar, she had hid. But she, then, was beautiful.

It wasn't my style to go for shy, timid, girls. I mainly went after the attractive ones. The love and leave 'em type. Not intelligent, thinking girls . . . like Lani. But she was interesting.

Suddenly, cutting through my thoughts, her laughter reached my ears.

I frowned. She couldn't possibly be here, could she? No. She was most likely spending the evening celebrating the latest victory of the Fire Ferrets. A pathetic excuse for a team . . .

I tuned in my seat, eyes surveying the room, until they landed on her. Her. She was here. Here. And she wasn't with me. She was with another boy, younger than me, but older than her, and she looked . . . happy?

A sudden bile rose up in my throat and I glared at the offending male, sitting in a place that I should be sitting in. A growl was rising up in my throat, but it stopped when she suddenly got a far off look, like she was remembering a fond memory. Then in an instant she was back, answering something he must have said.

She did that a lot. The far off look, like she was thinking.

I slowly let go of my empty glass, anger, rage, boiling in me. And could it be, jealousy? She hadn't even told me. I was feeling an overwhelming sense of hurt. How could she? I thought that we were more than just . . . friends? I stood, feeling like I needed something stronger to drink, to push this away before I lose it. I didn't even really care . . . did I? No. I didn't.

But I did.

I knew where my friends were, I knew where they served the best alcohol. I knew where the girls would be, to help me forget, even just for the night. I made my way to the door and out onto the street. I hoped she hadn't seen me. Tonight needed to be over.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! School, homework, yada yada . . . what did you think of Tahno's POV? ( I think i missed the mark) I actually have marching band in like half and hour so I need to go eat, so sorry if I don't reply to the reviews, which btw are awesome and amazing and I love them! 3**

**Please review, tell me what you think, and if I did Tahno's POV poorly, and what you think of Jiao if you like!**

**~Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11 Jealousy

**CHAPTER TEN: Jealousy**

I think that my night went rather well . . . considering. Jiao and I ate, laughed and had a good time. In the end he walked my back to the docks and gave me a kiss on the cheek, very gentlemanly. He certainly was someone I would be interested in seeing again.

Ah! He was so sweet!

Just thinking about him made my toes curl, and a giggle escape my lips.

Jiao . . .

But then there was Korra.

This morning, the day of the finals, before the finals. They had two matches last night I think. I was confused at this point. One minute its the Finals and next the Semi-finals . . . moving on.

Korra had greeted me at breakfast in a generally grumpy mood.

**"**What's wrong?" I whispered leaning closer as she stabbed at her breakfast angrily.

**"**Mako," she retorted. I didn't hide my un-surprise. "And that stupid Wolfbat . . . Tahno."

Immediately my throat constricted, and my palms began to sweat. What did he do now? Did Korra know? More importantly, what did he do to Korra?

**"**Oh?" I coughed, trying to hide my panic. Korra was too busy glaring at her food to notice. Lucky me.

**"**You should have heard him, Lani!" she exclaimed. "He thinks he's so amazing, and that he's better than everyone else!"

**"**Not a surprise," I muttered under my breath. She didn't hear.

**"**Then he suggested that I have, and I quote, 'private lessons', with him!"

Tahno had used that on me once, but the way Korra was reacting from it meant that Tahno had implied something more . . . anger swelled in me.

**"**He didn't," I growled.

**"**He did!"

**"**That's awful!"

**"**And," Korra went on, full blown rant style, "he had these two girls hanging off his arms, like he owned them. I'm not surprised if he went home with them and gave them 'private lessons'."

My stomach curled up into a tiny ball and out my belly, along with my appetite. It walked away from me faster than I could get a hold on it. My heart felt like it was going to pound itself to death, shrivel, and rot in me. I turned a glare on my plate, a sudden wave of tears stinging my eyes.

"That's disgusting," I hissed.

"Exactly," Korra finished. She paused picking at her food slowly now, oblivious to my tsunami of emotions that revolved around Tahno. I don't know why I felt so angry, and hurt, and . . . . and . . .

Jealous?

"I kissed Mako," Korra said. My head shot up, revealing my teary face to Korra. She wasn't looking at me, or my shocked eyes.

"You're serious?"

She nodded. "Bolin saw. We barely won the match . . . but we pulled through. I'm so confused, Lani," she admitted. "You read the romance books, what do I do?"

"Does Mako like you back?" I asked, hurriedly drying my tears as she looked up.

"I think he does, he denies it though. And . . . he kissed me back."

"That helps," I said offering a smile.

"But he's with Asami, and he likes her too," Korra sighed.

"I recommend not turning this into a blown out of control love triangle," I said smartly. "Let Mako be with Asami, yet subtly let him know that your still interested. Maybe he'll end it with her, maybe not . . . it depends."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Lani, that really helps."

"You asked!" I shot back playfully. "I only read these things, I don't live them."

"I knew I could count on you," Korra told me, bumping her shoulder with mine, before returning to her meal and lighter topics.

I left the Island the same way I had every day since coming to the city. Under the water and up to the pier. I stared at the Bending Arena, not wanting to go looking for Tahno . . . maybe I did . . . maybe I didn't.

Deciding that I shouldn't I turned.

"Lani!"

I almost groaned. I almost ran. I knew that voice, I would know it anywhere. Tahno. I turned and didn't move, forcing him to come to me. Korra's words kept replaying in my mind as I watched him come nearer.

He looked like he was suffering from a nasty hangover, with dark circles under his eyes. To me it was odd, considering how well groomed he was everyday. His hair as usual was impeccably perfect.

"There you are," he said as he stopped in front of me. "What have you been up to?"

"Me?" I asked. "Nothing." I frowned at him.

**"**Now I know that we both know that is a lie," Tahno pressed, looking serious. "Out with it."

I think I was either embarrassed or angry, because he seemed to know about last night. But how? He most certainly had not been the boy sitting across from me, last night. And he certainly didn't look like he would even set foot in such a . . . quaint place.

**"**It doesn't concern you," I snapped. Tahno's face took on a steely look. I could tell that he was getting angry.

**"**Don't lie to me, Lani," he hissed. "I know you were at Barsool's with that earthbender."

I paled. Heart pounding I took a step back, suddenly alarmed.

**"**You were following me?" I asked.

**"**No! I was already there!" he shot back. "You walked in with that guy."

I didn't like his tone. He was sneering at me, making fun of me. What gave him the right to barge in on my personal business? If I went out on a date, and it wasn't him, not my fault.

**"**That guy," I seethed, "was very nice, and his name is Jiao, by the way. And it's none of your concern."

Tahno stepped closer to me, rage barely concealed by his face. For once I held my ground. Despite my urge to turn and run.

**"**Really?" he asked me in a low voice. "He was nice?"

**"**Yeah!" I shot back, becoming very confused by this conversation. Tahno looked almost disappointed, hurt. Why was he hurt?

**"**Well, then I don't see why I am no different," he said quietly. This was beginning to be very uncharacteristic of Tahno.

**"**What do you mean, Tahno?" I asked.

**"**I- think you're an amazing girl, Lani. I just wish that- I- . . ." he looked frustrated with himself and finally looked down at his feet. His last words were a growl, like he was angry. "I wish you could see that."

He turned and stalked away from me without another word. I stared at him opened mouthed. I was so confused now. What was he saying? What did he mean? Had he wanted to say more? Did he say too much?

My mind drew up another conclusion.

What if, Tahno actually liked me? In the way that Jiao did? He was jealous that I went out on a date with Jiao. He must've wanted that to be him.

Or was I over-thinking it?

I liked Tahno. Probably more than I should. My heart skipped a beat.

What if I really liked him? Cared more for him than a friend?

It was then that I realized that I had feelings for the Wolf Bat waterbender. And I was pretty sure he did too.

* * *

**School! That's my only excuse I swear! I feel like my hand is going to fall off every time I write! But I guess that's the thrill of being a junior and taking classes you should never have signed up for in the first place. Now on to the long overdue reviews! :)**

**avatarfan: oh, yeah, he was mad. I still don't know what will happen to the whole dynamic now that Jiao has been introduced :) mwahahah! The plot thickens!**

**irok2hard: so there was a implying of Tahno sleeping with someone, but nobody knows if its true . . . later chapter ideas! Thank you, I hope maybe to do another Tahno point of view later!**

**Yaoi-Beloved: yeah, I can see that. Maybe I'll go and change his age. Still debating that whole age thingy. :) And Tahno is a pretty boy jerk! Thanks! **

**Another chapter later! Hopefully you all will enjoy this one! Read and review!**

**~ciao**


	12. Chapter 12 And The Winner Is Part 1

**CHAPTER ELEVEN Part 1: And the Winner Is . . .**

I looked up from my book, as Korra, Mako and Bolin practiced. Each shooting their element at pictures of the teams rival: Tahno.

I hated to admit it, but I felt uncomfortable watching them do it. Even though he _was _a total jerk and arrogant cheater, with an inflated ego. But that stupid warm feeling in my chest kept coming back every time I saw him. Even if he did look a little . . . girlish.

Was that bad? Did that say something about my tastes in men? I shuddered, hoping that wasn't so. The music from the radio filled the air, until it faded as Korra let out an excited: "Yes! Whoooo!"

"_You're listening toooo, the music hour_," the radio man said, "_brought to you by, Cabbage Corp. Republic city's trusted name in technology for over fifty years_."

"Man, I've got a good feeling about tonight," Korra said. "I don't care if we _are_the underdogs, we can take Tahno's Wolfbats."

Mako pulled off his helmet. "It's going to be our toughest match ever. But I think you're right."

Bolin joined in and I smiled at his antics, "Introducing, your new Champs, the fantastic, Fire Ferrets!" His voice mirrored the announcers at each of the matches as Korra smiled.

Suddenly the radio went static and a new voice filled the air. I shut my book and stood with alarm.

"_Good morning, citizens of Republic city. This is Amon,_**" **said Amon's voice. The room went silent. "_I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the Council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals._**" **My friends all shared shocked looks. "_Or else, there will be severe consequences._**" **Static filled the air.

"That guy has got some nerve," Bolin said darkly.

"I'll say," I breathed. Mako turned to Korra.

"Do you think the Council will give in?"

"I'm not waiting to find out," Korra said. "We need to get to city hall." Korra dashed from the room and I followed her to the girls locker rooms. When I got there, Korra was stripping off her bending gear and toweling off her sweat.

"Do you think he's serious?" I asked from the doorway. Korra glanced at me with a determined face.

"I'm not sure, but I don't buy it." With a nod we both met the boys on the front steps of the bending arena. Korra whistled and Naga came bounding, tail wagging.

All four of us got onto Naga's back and headed for city hall. Korra slammed open the golden doors and we followed her. Tenzin stood up as they entered, frowning.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting."

"As the Avatar, and a pro-bending player, I have the right to be heard," she said approaching the Council. "You can't cancel the finals."

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm shutting the arena down," Tenzin told them sternly. Korra plowed on.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon. Right?"

"Actually," he said standing, "Tenzin and I agree for once."

"The Council is unanimous," Tenzin said. "We're closing the arena."

"No, you can't," Bolin said.

"I- I don't understand," Korra said, confused. She addressed Tarrlok. "I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I am not going to put innocent lives at stake, just so you and your friends can play, a game."

"Pro-bending might only be a game to you," Mako argued stepping forward, "but it's part of the city. Right now it's the only place where benders and non-benders can gather together in -in peace. To . . . watch benders . . .-"

"-beat each other up!" Bolin joined in enthusiastically. "In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!"

"While I appreciate your idealism," Tarrlok said. "You're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is," Korra said annoyed, "you close the arena, you let Amon win."

"Yes. Exactly what she said. Yes," Bolin said. I stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned," Tarrlok raised the wooden hammer. Suddenly it shattered into splinters as a whip cut through the air. We turned with surprise as Chief Lin Bei Fong marched in and up to us. Her face set with a hard look.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," she said, "but I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Tarrlok asked.

"You do?" Korra said faintly.

"I expected this kind of cut and run from Tenzin, but from the rest of you? C'mon show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalist's."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war," Tenzin argued. "The Council is not changing its position."

"Now, just one moment, Tenzin," Tarrlok interrupted. "Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of police has in mind."

Tenzin threw his arms in the air with disgust. I had a hard time keeping the smile off my face. They seemed to all be rethinking their previous decision as Chief Bei Fong gave her input.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the Championship match. There's no better force to deal with the Chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks," Chief Bei Fong said.

**"**Are you saying that, you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok questioned with a small smirk.

**"**I guarantee it," Bei Fong promised.

**"**It, is hard to argue with Chief Bei Fong's track record," Tarrlok continued, addressing the Council. "If she is competent and her officers can protect the arena, then she has my support." Then he placed his hand on his chest. "I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

He raised his hand and looked expectantly at the other Council members. The other three members raised their hands unanimously. Tenzin looked away with a frown.

"The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

Korra and the boys jumped into the air, hooting with glee.

"Thank you!" Korra exclaimed.

"And, good luck to you, Chief Bei Fong," Tarrlok added. I watched as Tenzin approached Bei Fong, having not joined in with my friends short celebration. He cast me a disappointed look before addressing her.

"A word please, Lin?" The two left the City Hall without another word. Korra came and slapped me on the back. She used more force than necessary and I coughed with discomfort.

"What do you say, Lani? Want to hang out till the match?" she asked. I glanced past her to Mako and Bolin who were talking animatedly with each other. While I really wanted to become a part of their close knit group, they really needed to get ready for the match this evening.

**"**. . . no. You and the guys need to get ready for tonight," I replied with mute enthusiasm. "I said I'd help Pema with the kids this afternoon anyway." Which of course was a lie. Korra's shoulders slumped and she looked at me with sympathy. I know she wanted me to hang out with them. I did too, but right now they needed to prepare.

**"**If you say so, Lani," Korra replied, giving me a quick hug.

**"**See you at the arena," I called to the boys. Mako and Bolin looked up and waved to me.

**"**See ya, Lani!" Bolin shouted as I left the City Hall. Outside I could hear Tenzin and Bei Fong arguing to my right. Ignoring them, I went down the steps and hurried away.

Taking my time I walked down the streets, kicking the stray pebble that found my boot, or humming to myself. A wave of dizziness rushed through me, and my gut twisted the more tonights match came to my mind. I had a bad feeling about it. Shoving it down, I tried to ignore the sick feeling.

When I finally got to the docks, I went down one of the piers, standing on the edge so that my toes hung over open water. Taking a deep breath I savored the smell of the salt water. The pull of the waves filled my veins. Taking a deep breath I jumped in.

I don't breath, I don't move. I let myself float there for a moment, the water soaking me, and I begin to move with it. Slowly sinking down into the silty bay, where broken bottles from wasted nights litter it like thousands of shiny stars. In the deeper areas there are fish, in little schools swimming together.

My hair is billowing around me like seaweed, and slowly the need for air pops into my brain. As a waterbender I could just bend air from the surface down to me, but where was the point in that? The feel of panic, the tightening of my chest, the urge to suck in anything were somehow exciting.

Looking up, I saw a figure, their shadow hanging over the water as they tried to look down. Who was it? Had they watched me jump in? Where they thinking that I was some girl with a suicide mission? I pushed off the bay floor with my feet and surged towards the surface.

Once I broke the surface, I gasped for air, pushing my wet hair out of my face and peering up at the person.

**"**Having fun?" he smoothly asked me with a pleased smile. I treaded the water with a frown. We had been arguing not seven hours ago and he acted like it had never happened.

**"**Don't you have a match to prepare for?" I asked. He rolled his shoulders, and gave an unimpressed sigh.

**"**They don't seem to be any threat, most likely push overs-" I bended water at him and he deflected it with a smirk. Growling I flipped myself out of the water and landed right in front of him.

**"**Tahno," I snapped. "You wonder why your team isn't my favorite?" I bended the water off me, drying my clothes and hair. He pouted a little as I went around him. I felt like sighing, it seemed like the old Tahno was back.

**"**Lani, don't be like that. I know you secretly adore me." My heart skipped a beat. Did he know?

**" '**Me'?" I repeated. "You're awfully cocky today."

Tahno's lips spread into a smile, and I regretted my choice of words. Suppressing a groan, I let him take my hand and place it in the crook of his arm.

**"**Shall we go to the park? A friendly walk?" he asked in a serious voice. It always surprised me how easily he changed from one demeanor to another. Personally I preferred his more serious side. But it was rare when he showed it.

**"**Sure," I replied with a forced smile.

We walked in silence down the docks, and I cast one longing look over my shoulder. He chuckled.

**"**Missing the water already, Lani?"

**"**Don't tell me you don't," I shot back. He rolled his eyes.

**"**So why is it that your team wears eyeliner?" I suddenly asked. It was a question that I had been burning to ask since he had demanded my full and total cooperation for stealing that stupid wallet. "You're the only guys that do it." He gave me a despairing look.

"We're not the only ones," he sighed. "It makes us look good. The ladies love it." He wagged his eyebrows at me. I made a disgusted face.

"It's weird," I said. Tahno looked slightly crestfallen. "Korra says you look like a girl."

"Tell the 'uh-vatar', that she could use some makeup, but it won't help," he snapped. I stifled a laugh over his ruffled ego.

"That's mean, Tahno," I said, sticking up for her.

**"**And who gave her the idea to call me, 'pretty boy'? Hm?" I felt my cheeks heat up. "I guess coming from you, it may be a good thing." He winked down at me, and I was pretty sure I looked like a ripe tomato. Like Tenzin when he argued with Korra.

**"**Well Bolin said you were a 'nasty dude', I can only imagine how you got that name," I shot with a teasing voice. Tahno scowled at the ground, as I laughed out loud this time. "Honestly, Tahno, it's no big deal."

**"**Yes, well . . ." he trailed off looking as if he was struggling for words. His brows pulled together, as the corners of his mouth turned downwards. I didn't want to say anything, knowing that somehow I had crossed a line in our teasing, and he didn't like it.

Ugh. I was a coward.

I bit my lip, indecision flooding through me.

Should I say something? Apologize again? Offer some kind of friendly gesture?

I opened my mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut. A blush tinged my cheeks as I became embarrassed. What could I say anyway?

My hand wrapped around his tightened without me realizing it. He glanced at me, still frowning. But then he stopped, looking down at me with his towering height. I felt very small looking back up at him.

Oh, no, I thought with some vague sense of delusional horror, he's going to tell me that he never wants to see me again, that I'm just a stupid little girl . . .

**"**Lani, I want you to know, that . . ." he paused looking away, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he clenched it.

Here it comes . . .

**"**I was different before I met you."

I cringed a little, his eyes filling with a look of shame at my actions.

**"**I did things."

He was most likely going to tell me I was boring again, a waste of his time . . .

**"**I really never thought of it before I met you. It never bothered me, until I met you."

Hang on . . . "I don't see where you're going with this," I muttered, frowning. My head was buzzing from the two separate conversations I was having. His and my internal paranoia.

**"**Well, I haven't really changed," he explained, further confusing me. "But I am more aware of my actions . . . I can't figure out why though . . ." He had a look of annoyance written on his face. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me.

**"**Are you saying I'm suddenly your inner conscience?" I asked, cringing at my use of words. Gosh, that sounded so lame and utterly stupid. Tahno made a face too.

**"**You could put it like that . . ." he said. I felt stupid.

Inner conscience?

I wanted to go ask an earth bender to bend me into the ground and bury me alive. Stupid, stupid!

**"**Are you coming tonight to the match?" he asked, changing the topic of our conversation. Gratefully I smiled.

**"**Yes. To watch the Fire Ferrets rise to glory!" I beamed. Tahno rolled his eyes, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

**"**Not likely," he countered, smugly.

**"**What? Rigged the match already?" I said with a raised brow. His eyes slid away from mine, and I gasped. Grabbing his arms I shook them. "You didn't! Tahno, that's cheating!"

A wave of anger rushed through me, I glared at his face. He didn't look at me, but I saw that he was trying not to smile by the twitch of his lips.

**"**Tahno!" I said again, louder.

**"**You're not going to do anything about," he said, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. I glared, smacking his arm.

**"**I feel like I'm backstabbing my friends," I muttered. He knew I wouldn't tell them. The arrogant turd was using my misplaced loyalty against my own friends. It made me feel awful, and my shoulders slumped.

**"**Hey," Tahno said, his voice suddenly very soft as he grabbed my shoulders, lowering himself to look at me better. "I'll go easy on them, and I promise to not hurt them . . . terribly."

I gave a lackluster laugh. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

**"**No. But, I want to show you something after the match," he said earnestly. I was slightly wary by his change in demeanor, though I did prefer it more. "It would mean a lot to me if you did me the honor of wearing this," he went on, pulling something out of his jacket.

It was a blue scarf, nothing outstanding really, just a plain blue scarf.

**"**This?" I asked warily.

He nodded, already draping it over my shoulders. I held the fabric in my hands, noting that it was incredibly soft.

**"**Why?"

**"**To know that I've got a cute girl rooting for me," he replied, slipping back into his smug, arrogant self. I rolled my eyes.

**"**Alright, I'll wear it," I told him. He gave me a triumphant look. "Don't get any ideas though," I warned.

He smiled at me. A true smile, not the fake one that he used on other people.

**"**I'm making no promises," he said.

* * *

**I am not sorry. Not sorry at all. Since I last posted, I've been sick. Really sick. So sick that I didn't write a single thing. Plus I just finished finals today and it sucked. I'm mad about my English class. My favorite class and I'm doing a great job at being horrible at it. :(**

**On a good note: no school for TWO WEEKS! I updated! I'm feeling a bit better! I saw THE HOBBIT! (for those who don't know, HUGE Tolkien fan)**

**Also the first part of this chapter was written a month ago and the last part was written today. I realize that it probably doesn't make any sense. And I am trying really hard not to make Tahno out of character. So please, please, please, constructive criticism lovely readers!! I know that I need it, don't be shy, click that button below and tell me what you think. Seriously. Click the button. **

**~filimeala**


	13. Chapter 13 And The Winner Is Part 2

**CHAPTER TWELVE- The Winner Is Part 2**

I could feel the buzz of the crowd, even from the small ready room that the Fire Ferrets always used. Korra, Mako and Bolin were already in the ring, waving at adoring fans as Pabu jumped through a ring of stone, landing and Bolin puffed his chest out with pride.

A small laugh escaped my lips.

But it quickly died when the spotlights landed upon the Wolfbats. Tahno, Ming, and Shaozu stood close together wrapped in dark cloaks with wolfbat masks over their faces. Fireworks lit the ring, making the crowd scream with excitement, as they howled.

The one the in the middle I knew was Tahno. My mouth went dry at the thought. Roughly I swallowed as he ripped off the mask and cloak with a flair. His eyes scanned the crowd, and he gave Korra a self righteous smirk, as she pounded her fist into her open hand.

I bit my lip, a wave of guilt running through me as I remembered our earlier conversation. I knew that he was going to cheat. He knew that he was going to cheat. And I hadn't said a word to Korra about it.

With any luck, maybe the Fire Ferrets would give the Wolfbats a harder time than they thought they were getting. Korra wasn't just a push over. I knew this match was personal. She wanted to get back at him for being . . . well, himself.

I watched as they faced off. The Wolfbats . . .

They fought dirty, and unfairly. I glared as Bolin was knocked out of the ring with an illegal icing move from Tahno. My knuckles whitened as I gripped the railing, anger boiling beneath my skin.

My breath caught when Mako and Korra were finally knocked from the ring . . . wait, No! They were still in. Hanging on to the edge of the ring, just barely. Korra held Mako by his collar, and I fist pumped the air at the shock on Tahno's face, when Korra swung Mako up into the air and he fire bended Tahno out a zone.

Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!

I smiled somewhat gleefully as Tahno sneered at Mako. This boy needed his feathers ruffled a bit.

Round two began. The Wolfbats were not backing down, and if it was possible, they got even more ferocious with their attacks. The round was to be settled with a draw. Korra was chosen and like I expected Tahno was to face off with her. They entered the center ring and it rose as the bell dinged.

Tahno taunted Korra, smiling smugly. I bit my lip, struggling to hold in my anticipation. I was worried he would hurt Korra, and if he did . . . I'd kill him. Korra swung, bending water at him that he avoided easily. He almost grinned at her when she surprised him with an underhand attack, getting him right in the face. Tahno flew out of the ring.

I blinked. Once. Twice. A smile spread across my lips, as a laugh erupted from my mouth, until I had to hold onto the railing for support as Ming and Shaozu tried helping Tahno up. He brushed them off, glaring furiously at Korra who received a bear hug from Bolin.

Ooooh, he looked pissed off.

The next round commenced and Tahno played a truly dirty trick. Ming helped him bend rocks in his attack, knocking Korra, Mako and Bolin from the ring and winning the match. How could he? That was low, and foul, and completely an illegal move-

The door behind me banged open, and I whirled around eyes wide as a man entered the room. My breath caught in my throat as he raised his hand, palm open at me. Blue shots of light filled my peripheral vision as he stepped closer. Dread swept through me. Lowering into a defensive position I raised my fists at him.

The man, his face covered by a black cloth chuckled, seeming to find my actions amusing. His hand crackled with blue electricity, and I shrank away, my back hitting the railing.

"Lights out, bender," he sneered, eyes hard and unforgiving as light shot from his hand, hitting me in the chest.

I screamed, feeling like I was on fire yet I knew I wasn't. My body convulsed with the pulse and my knees gave out beneath me. Before I hit the ground, darkness closed in around me and I felt nothing but unconscious bliss.

* * *

OOO

Sound came back to me sooner than I had thought it would. I could hear terrified screams dying out as the crackle of electricity also faded. A strange smell reached my nose, and belatedly I realized that it was gas, when my eyes began to close. I shifted my position on the floor where I was sprawled out on my stomach. Slowly I lifted my scarf up around my nose to block the gas, my head clearing almost instantly.

I realized two things very quickly.

I wasn't alone.

And my friends were in danger too.

I lifted my head, the scarf wrapped around my neck, keeping the sleeping gas from entering my lungs, shifted over my nose. Equalists were electrocuting anyone still awake, and herding the less stealthy out the doors. But the Equalist in the room with me wasn't paying attention. His loss.

His mind was focused on the pro-bending armor in the closet that he was rummaging through. Slowly I picked myself up and crept to the railing. The water below was alive with electricity, but the ring- my heart nearly stopped.

Amon stood before the White Falls Wolfbats, the three pro-benders were on their knees, and Amon was approaching the first one. I couldn't just watch, I wouldn't let it happen to them, even if they were a bunch of cheaters. Not even to him.

Raising my arms I launched myself into the air and waterbended across the empty space to the ring. Lashing out a water whip I knocked Amon away from the Wolfbats, and into the rails. Spinning through the air, I took out his other Equalist followers, pushing them over the side with my water.

Then I landed on all fours in front the captain of the Wolfbats. Amon was rising to his feet, dripping with water. He stared at me, his face covered with that awful mask that made me cringe every time I saw it. It was a face that I dreamed about in my sleep. A face that I feared. But his eyes, they were a cerulean blue that stared at me with emptiness.

I rose to my full height, fists clenched at my sides to keep them from shaking with fear.

"Not like this," I pleaded. "Not like this."

"How then, Lani," Amon said, I flinched. _How did he know my name? _**"**How would you want me to take their bending?"

"Don't be cruel. It isn't fair," I said. I knew what he was going to say next. I was often reminded of it often whenever I said life wasn't fair.

"Life often, never is."

"Please," I was begging now. "Please. Don't."

"Stand aside, Lani, don't force my hand," he warned in a threatening voice. My shoulders slumped, head bowed. He wasn't going to let them go. He was going to hurt them, and I wouldn't be the one to stand by and watch. That was the difference between me and Korra. I was the nice one, the calm one. The one who was the underdog, and usually lost the fight. If I fight Amon here, my gut told me, no, my conscience told me that I would lose my bending. It scared me, and I was shaking. But I had to. Then I rose my fists and met his eyes.

"Lani," Tahno whispered desperately from behind me. "Run."

"If you must, Amon, you'll have to go through me," I said, bending water around me so that there was a wall of water between him and me. Amon approached it, dodging every water whip I sent at him.

Then a gripping pain filled me, my arms locked up, my legs froze. What was this? What was happening? My wall of water fell and Amon stopped in front of me. His hands were on my shoulders but he used no force, at least not physically. I was forced to my knees, eyes wide. He wasn't . . . he couldn't possibly-

Amon grabbed me, flipping me around so that I was staring at Tahno's wide terrified eyes. I breathed through my nose heavily, Amon held me by my neck, tilting my head back to stare into his masked face. This was it.

Then his other hand came down, thumb pressed to my forehead and everything changed.

"LANI!"

* * *

**Two chapters in two days! An accomplishment I should think. But, I am sick yet again. I was feeling good yesterday, but I believe my cold is back. :'(**

**Oh-before-p : thank you so much! I always worry when I write with him.**

**Dustfinger's cheering section: :) I think so too.**

**Mikomi121: I know, I wish they had shown more of him, so hopefully there will be more on his character when the second season comes out . . . if it comes out.**

**Well, I leave you with a cliff hanger for the weekend! Ha! And if I don't post before Christmas (which I highly doubt will happen), Merry Christmas! **

**~filimeala**


	14. Chapter 14 Why?

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Why?**

I think I fell asleep. At least that's what it felt like. My eyes seemed to focus on nothing at all. The blinding pain that had filled me the moment Amon's thumb pressed to my forehead was now a hellish memory, accompanied by the weight of my own body.

I suddenly felt so heavy.

My vision unfocused, blinded by tears and white light. I vaguely remembered Tahno's horrified face, light eyes looking at me with fear. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but how heavy my hands felt now. I could feel it, my bending, ripped from me like a precious toy ripped from a child. And I could do nothing about it. The push and pull, was gone. My fluidity was gone.

I felt someone push me roughly, and I hit the ground with a dull thud. My head smacked the ground, and stars danced before my vision. Lifting my eyes I saw Tahno screaming at me. His face twisted with rage. His lips moved, but I didn't hear anything. My ears were ringing. Amon approached him, and he only frantically tried to escape his captors.

But fear settled on his features, and he seemed almost desperate.

My eyes slid away, unable to make myself watch what I couldn't stop.

I felt someone pulling my wrists, dragging my body along the ground. My eyes slid shut, I didn't care. I didn't care. I was rolled over, and then I was falling. Falling towards the water below.

I didn't care.

When I hit, the air was knocked out of me; darkness clouded my vision, as I sank into the water. Everything hurt, I didn't want to move at all.

I didn't care.

So I let myself sink deeper, I didn't fight it. And when my body cried out for air, I opened my mouth.

* * *

OOO

**"**It's your fault!" an enraged voice screamed. "She wouldn't have tried to save you if you hadn't been such cowards!"

**"**We didn't do anything!" said a tired voice.

I recognized those voices. Korra and Ming. That means, I'm not dead. The thought made tears come to my eyes. Slowly I opened my eyes, grimacing at the bright light that assaulted me. I moaned.

**"**Lani?" came a weak voice. Tahno.

**"**Lani!" Korra was suddenly right next to me. She grabbed my face in both her hands and gave me a fierce glare. "What were you thinking?!"

I gave her a glance, not bothering to answer her. My eyes slid to Tahno, who looked like he'd been slapped, his hair plastered to his wet skin. I looked back at Korra, and without a word to anyone shut my eyes and cried.

I just laid there and cried, wet, cold and pathetic. I'd lost one of the only things that was really mine. The only thing that I was really good at. One of the only things that made me . . . me.

**"**Everyone, move," came the deep and calm voice of Tenzin, some time later. It made me want to cry even more. There was a rustle of fabric and strong arms wrapped around me, lifting me into the air. "Get yourselves checked out," he commanded to those around him, "Korra, come with me."

The steady motion of Tenzin's gait lulled my exhausted senses into a grateful sleep. I welcomed sleep with open arms, letting my heavy limbs fall as I drifted to some far off dream land . . . .

* * *

OOO

Warm sunlight brushed my face, I could feel it licking at my skin beneath my closed eyes. I just lay there in silence, enjoying the warmth it brought to my cold skin. The blankets around me insulated my body from the cold air, but did little to warm my empty insides.

I could hear it.

That taunting dripping of water.

The crash of the waves outside my window.

The splashing.

Even the smell of the sea water.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

I wanted to die.

The silence was going to drive me mad, because in the silence I could hear what used to be mine. Water.

Water.

Water.

Water.

Water.

Water.

Water.

. . .

. . .

The first day after the attack was the worst. Everything reminded me of water. Pema, tried to wash my skin of the dried tears, but I merely rolled away from her and the wet cloth in her hand. Water. They tried making me drink, but I pushed the cup away. Tenzin tried talking to me, but I pretended I was asleep.

When people moved around me . . . it reminded me of water. Motion. Water. To me they were the same thing. So I just lay there, in my bed staring at the wall and ignoring them. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want them to see me like this. I wanted them to leave and forget that I was here. Forget my failure. That I . . . failed. I wanted to cry, but that was also water. Everything. It was everywhere. I couldn't escape it.

That night, I dreamed I was in the arena again. I watched Amon take my bending over and over again. I viewed it all from a birds eye view, watching how quickly he came over me, and spun me around to face the Wolfbats. The agonizing moment that I was stripped and made normal. Before being pushed off the platform. When I hit the water, the dream would repeat.

Over and over.

Each time Amon's face would leer at me. Closer and closer. His empty eyes boring into me with a triumphant look . . .

So, I did the only thing that I could.

I stopped sleeping.

I stopped . . . everything.

Korra tried to help me. I wished that I wanted her to help me. But I ignored her too. When she held my hand, I lay there staring at nothing. Korra tried talking, telling me about Mako and Bolin, and that they had moved in with Asami. Her disappointments. But I never acknowledged her. Only blinking lazily and wishing that I had drowned that day.

Their visits got shorter. Pema now had to force the water down my throat, force the soup past my lips. She hated every minute of it, and I hated myself for it too. They were only trying to help me live. But I didn't want to. I wanted this misery to end. I wanted to forget what happened to me. I wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. I wanted my bending back.

But it didn't come back.

Life wasn't fair.

It never truly was.

But I kept wishing that it was. I kept wishing that this would all be over soon. I wanted to scream at them to leave me be. Lock me in this room and never mention me again. Just remember me as a sad memory . . . I hated that forever on I would be remembered as this. An empty shell. A bendingless memory.

Once or twice I slipped up. I fell asleep. I dreamed that horrible dream, forever repeating itself inside my head. It was always worse. It always got worse.

My apprenticeship at the Hospital was suspended. It hurt me more than I thought that it would. My dream, my life, also ripped from me. I loved healing. And that was gone too.

Jiao also visited me. I hated every painful minute of it. He just sat there, staring sadly at me with those eyes. They were pools of pity all the time, mocking me. He tried talking to me too, bringing flowers, telling me about his life, holding my hand. Rong came once. The moment he saw me, he turned away.

Pity, disgust? I didn't care. He never came again. I felt sorry for him though, having to see me. Eventually Jiao finally had enough.

**"**I can't do this any more," he whispered one night, his hand gripping mine tightly. "I thought that I could be strong for us. For you, so that maybe one day I would get to know you better . . ." he trailed off not finishing. I knew what he wanted. But we both knew it would never happen now.

He stood, squeezing my hand one last time. "I can't be the only one here, you have to let people be here with you. You can't just decide that life's not worth it."

My eyes rose up to his face. For a moment he stood there in shock at my reaction. The only one I had ever given to him. But I said nothing.

**"**I knew when I met you that you were never really interested in me, I could see it in your eyes, the way you were with me, but not really there at all," his words were bitter at the end, his hand dropping mine. "Rong said that I needed to let you go, you were a passing fancy. But . ." he was about to say something, but he shook his head deciding against it.

**"**Find me again, when you decide you want to be here."

And he was gone. His words confused me, but I didn't dwell on them, I didn't care.

I was glad he was gone.

Tenzin's children liked to sneak into my room. But once they realized how I was, they wouldn't smile. Meelo would just stare at me, his eyes sad. I heard him asking Pema once, when they were outside my room before I was to be fed, why I was so sad.

She told him I had been hurt by a bad man.

Jinora had an annoying habit of reading to me when she had nothing else to do. All those historical tragedies she thought were so romantic. I had half a mind to throw one of my romance novels at her and shove her out the door. But by now, I found it was hard to move. There was no point. My limbs were heavy and I was too weak.**  
**I don't know how long I laid there. But now Mako and Bolin were living on the island. With Asami. I had never really met her. Now, I really didn't want to meet her.

Only Bolin saw me. Only once.

Korra explained to me why they were staying. Asami's father was an equalist. Chief Bei Fong had resigned because of it, when they discovered Hiroshi Sato's underground facility.

For some reason I wasn't surprised. Yet I was.

I didn't think much about it. I didn't want to.

I didn't want to.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Today I found energy. Some weird store of it propelled me to sit up, even though I wanted to just lay there like I did everyday. My feet found the edge of the bed, then the cool floor. Trembling, on weak legs, I stood.

And fell forward.

Groaning I pushed myself up, stumbling to the chair and vanity across from me. It seemed so far away, but I managed to get there. I collapsed into the chair, bringing my eyes up to my reflection.

I recoiled sharply, flinching away and gripping the sides of the chair with white hands. Slowly I raised my eyes to the mirror, forcing myself to look. The girl looking back at me was not the one I remembered.

My blue eyes were dull, and lifeless, dark bags hung beneath them making them look gaunt and sunken. My skin was pale, almost ashen; cheeks sunken somewhat and my lips were cracked and peeling. The dead white skin pulling away from my lips in curls.

My hair was a mess of knots all around my head. A halo of brambles that begged for the tooth of a brush, bunched and matted on the back of my head. My clothing was wrinkled, stained with old food, and smelling foul. It seemed I hadn't changed since Tenzin had brought me home. Gross. I stared at myself despairingly. This was disgusting, pathetic. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything about it.

One question boiled within my mind.

Why?

Why me?

* * *

**I waited to post this because I thought it was really depressing and I didn't want to ruin anyone's Christmas with this chapter. It made me depressed just writing it. Also! This chapter spans at least three episodes I think from the series. Since the end of episode 6 to about 8. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I certainly enjoyed mine. That brand spankin' new box set of Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit sitting on my shelf is a testament to that. So now we have two sets of the same books! One is mine and the other is not! :)**

**One quick question: _How many of you want to get to the whole romance-y shmancy stuff? Or, wait a little bit? A little now? Or later?_**

**_Mikomi121_: I know! I hated writing that, I felt like I was harming my own character :(**

**_irok2hard_: sort of a foreshadowing of what Korra finds out later in the series, plus I figured that a waterbender would at least know what bloodbending is, and recognize it. But other than that, we don't know why he knows her name O.o dun, dun, DUN!**

**_avatarfan_: that's okay, I will try to update more now that I have all the time in the world, glad you like it so far! :)**

**~filimeala**


	15. Chapter 15 Thinking of you

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Thinking of You**

I was still in my chair staring at my reflection. Still staring at what I was now. Still mulling over that question that burned inside me. It made me want to scream with rage, beat my fists against the mirror, screaming it into the air.

Why me?

Why me?

Why did this happen to me?

Anger, rage, and a dark dash of shame washed through me. My eyes slid to a bowl of water sitting right before me. It rippled as I stared at my reflection. Anger rose like bile and with a wave of my hand I sent it crashing to the floor.

The glass shattered into thousands of tiny little shards, covering the floor and slicing my bare feet. I scowled at it. I scowled at the water that was still there, broken glass shards and all. It wasn't fair! I didn't deserve this! What more could I possibly have taken from me?

Why me?

It was so pitiful, pathetic.

I sneered at me reflection in the mirror. How silly I had seemed before. Running around with my nose stuck in those stupid romance books. How terrified I was when I made that deal with Tahno that eventually had ceased to matter.

I was pathetic.

How could Tenzin and Pema put up with me? Why was Korra my friend? Why did they even try? I didn't want their help, I didn't need their help. I just wanted-

What did I want?

The sudden realization hit me hard.

Did I really want to die?

Was that what I wanted? To fade away and be forgotten . . . it suddenly terrified me. No! I didn't want that, did I? My breath caught and I gasped, putting my hands up against my head and pulling my hair. No. I didn't want to die. Not yet. I still had friends, right?

Tears sprung up into my eyes, I shook my head moaning.

I wanted to live. I wanted my friends to remember me. I wanted- a sob ripped through my throat.

I was so selfish! I was sitting here thinking about myself when I wasn't the only victim of that horrible night.

Ming.

Shaozu.

Tahno . . .

Oh, my how I was foolish. If there was anyone more in love with their bending, it was him. This must be a nightmare for him. Even worse, perhaps? A little voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that, it wasn't so. My affliction was worse.

But that was wrong.

Tahno made his earnings off of his bending. He was Captain of the White Falls Wolf bats. He was one of the most sought after men in Republic City. He was an icon. A stupid, egotistical arrogant man.

I shot to my feet. A new idea running through my head. Along with a hair raising idea. If I had reacted so badly to losing my bending . . . how had he reacted? I knew that with his age, and money, he had access to resources that I did not. What could he have done? I dreaded the outcome.

But I knew that I needed to see him. Just to make sure that he was still . . . alive? Would he have killed himself? Like how I wanted to die? What was I thinking!? Stupid. I began pacing, arms wrapped around myself. Planning my next move, moving in a sort of circle from one end of my room to the other.

I needed to see Tahno. Just a glimpse maybe. I needed to get dressed, sneak down to the pier, catch the ferry. I flinched remembering that I couldn't bend my way across the bay any more. Once in Republic City I needed to get a cab to the White Falls and march up to the front door of Tahno's mansion. Bang my fist on the door, demand to see Tahno. See Tahno. It was perfect, a good solid plan.

"Lani?" came a surprised voice from my door. I jumped, turning wide eyes on the owner of the voice. Pema stood with a steaming bowl of soup in her hands, eyes wide and her mouth hanging agape.

"Uh, hi!" I managed to say. My voice sounded rough and crackly from its lack of use. I swallowed thickly trying to moisten my mouth.

"You're up!" she went on taking a few tentative steps towards me. Her eyes were disbelieving, and wary.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled. Pema's eyes traveled all over me, mainly settling on my hair before they narrowed.

"Lani, you should eat this," she finally said.

"I need to go somewhere," I blurted. I could slap myself, why did I do that? Now she would want to know where, and why, and what for. I groaned as her eyes seemed to narrow even more.

"Sit and eat," was all she said though. I had a feeling that she was dying to ask what I meant though. I obediently sat on the edge of my bed, as she shoved the warm bowl into my hands. Chunks of vegetables floated in the broth, and I spooned myself a mouthful, pointedly keeping my eyes down.

Truth be told, I was ravenously hungry. But I took my time eating, not wanting to seem eager to get to putting my plan in motion. Finally I set the bowl down and folded my hands on my lap, still not looking at Pema. I heard her sigh. But couldn't tell if it was a happy sigh or a sad sigh. I heard a clacking sound and suddenly my hair was yanked away from my skull. I gave a cry of pain, wrenching my hair out of what ever pulled it.

"Hold still!" Pema told me sternly.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded, turning to look at her. Pema glared at me, hands on her hips holding my hair brush in her right hand.

"What does it look like?" she said rolling her eyes. "Now hold still."

I didn't want her to touch my hair. I liked brushing my own hair, I even had my own method. It worked pretty well too.

"Ow!"

"Shush," she scolded.

"It hurts!"

"It should, you haven't brushed in a while!" she snapped back.

"I can do it myself!"

Pema smacked me with my brush. I made another hurt sound as she put me in my place.

"I can see that from all the moping you've done!"

I stayed silent, hurt by her words. I wanted to tell her that I had lost my bending, it was a big deal. But then I remembered that Pema wasn't a bender. She didn't have the same connection to bending like I did. She wouldn't understand.

I blinked away the tears that had sprung into my eyes, angry that I was getting so upset over it. But the hurt was still fresh. I still wanted to just roll back into my bed and lay there. But I now had a purpose. I needed to stop thinking about me.

I wasn't his only victim.

Thinking about myself, made me depressed.

Thinking about . . . Tahno, made me want to move and do things.

"I need to go into Republic City," I said finally, as Pema's brushing became gentler as my hair became smooth.

"What for?" she asked kindly.

"I need to see a friend . . . they were hurt too, and I want to make sure they're alright," I told Pema, hoping she wouldn't ask who it was. I don't know what I would tell her-

"Who is it?"

I cringed.

"A friend."

"Yes, I know that Lani," Pema said, "who? What is this friends name?"

To tell her, or to not tell her. Lie or tell the truth. Panic filled me at the thought her telling me I couldn't go, or Pema freaking out and telling everyone.

"Uh, he's a water bender like me," I said slowly, testing what I could get away with saying and not saying. Pema shot me an annoyed look.

"So it's a boy," she mused. A blush tinged my cheeks and her smile only made me blush harder. I really hated my pale complexion. "What's his name?"

Lie or tell the truth?

Lie?

"Jiao," I finally said. Pema frowned slightly.

"I thought he said that he wasn't coming back?" she said.

Obviously I had missed a few conversations outside of my room. I thought quickly.

"Yes, well I'm going to see him and tell him that I do want to see him," I lied.

A smile lit Pema's face, and to me it looked conspiratorial. She was plotting. Slowly she rose to her feet, setting my brush on the vanity, before turning to my wardrobe.

"Well, let's get you ready then," she said like a gleeful girl.

I stared wide eyed at her as she threw a tunic at me. I hoped this ended well.

* * *

OOO

I was clean. Really clean. But I scowled at Pema in the mirror as she braided my hair, a happy little grin on her lips as she hummed away. Somehow I knew that it was revenge against me for all my moping, as she called it.

My bed still looked inviting.

Big story short, Pema had pushed me into the tub when I had point blank refused to set one foot in it. Just looking at the tub full of steaming water had made me shudder, and the pain of losing my bending come back full force.

But noooooooo. Pema ripped my robe off and shoved me in.

The. Most. Embarrassing. Moment. In. My. Entire. Life.

She had the nerve to scrub me down like a five year old!

If I could be any more embarrassed, there would be steam coming out of my ears. But I could only glare at her from where I sat. Finally she drew away from me smiling at her work. I took my time deciding whether or not I liked it.

My dark hair was braided away from my face and bound together in the back, the rest hung freely past my shoulders in pretty waves. As much as I wanted to hate it, I found that I loved it. I gave Pema a small smile. To which she promptly pulled me to my feet and fretted over the rest of me.

When I was, "perfect", she shoved me out my bedroom door, looping her arm through mine like we were the bestest friends. I gave her a concerned look, not used to her sudden affection for me. But she pulled away when we neared the door, giving me a tight hug. Which was slightly awkward because of her being pregnant.

**"**Go get him," she told me softly, before ushering me out the door. I stepped out into the daylight for the first time in weeks. Slightly blinded by the sun I noticed Pema giving me the "shoo" motion with her hands. If she wanted me to leave so badly, I would have done this days ago.

That was a complete lie, of course.

Slowly I made my way down the courtyard, past the training areas and bison pastures to the steps leading down from the docks. I gulped, gazing at the sea with new eyes.

I hated it.

The constant crashing of waves hit my ears, and my resolve to go visit Tahno nearly crumbled. Taking a deep calming breath and lowering my eyes to my feet, I trudged down the steps until my feet hit the wooden docks. Pausing I glanced up at the ferry boat, my mind screaming at me to turn away and run back up the steps and go hide in my room.

I bit my cheek, glaring at the ferry.

I could do this.

Yeah.

Just because I lost my bending-

I nearly turned right around. To keep me in my place I bit down hard on the inside of my cheek. I. Have. To. Do. This. I can do this. I needed to do this for Tahno.

Yeah.

That helped.

For Tahno.

I put one foot in front of the other, walking towards the ferry. For Tahno.

* * *

OOO

For some odd reason, I remembered Tahno's home to more inviting than it did now. I stood on his front door step, my hand poised before the great gold knocker in hesitation. Panic flared inside me. What if he didn't want to see me? What if I was told to go away?

What if this had been all for naught?

I swallowed hard.

I made it this far, I couldn't just turn away now. Not after all this effort.

Slowly I grabbed the knocker, banging it three times against the gigantic door. The resounding knock echoed within the mansion, making it sound rather empty. I swallowed again. They hadn't moved, had they? Because this whole situation would get a whole lot more difficult for me.

But I was wrong. A few moments later a loud clicking sound from the other side of the door came, and the door swung open to reveal a tall strong looking woman, her skin tanned and beautiful looking. Her stern green eyes landed on me with an unimpressed look. I subconsciously took a step back. This must be Tahno's step-mother. Jīchǔ.

**"**Yes? What it it?" she demanded in a no nonsense sort of voice.

**"**Uh," I said. My internal struggle to stay strong was crumbling rapidly. "I'm Lani. Tahno's friend."

Jīchǔ narrowed her green eyes at me, freezing me to the spot without even trying. I swallowed again, hoping that she would let me in.

**"**My son has many friends," she began, "and you're no different."

**"**I'm telling the truth!"

**"**He has many _lady friends_," she spat. I knew by the way she said that, she didn't mean lady friends in a friend sort of way. I bit the inside of my cheek again. This certainly was not going as well as I had planned.

**"**But," she paused, "you are the first to visit here since that match. What did you say your name was again?"

**"**La-"

**"**Lani!" came an excited voice from beyond the door. I flinched unintentionally.

Jia Li came, pushing her mother aside as she pulled me into a tight hug. I felt several of the bones in my spine crack as she squeezed tighter. Jia Li pulled away when I felt like air was going to become an issue, a wide smile stretched across her face.

**"**Where have you been?! I've been so worried since-" she paused glancing at her shocked mother. "-that night."

Heat flooded my cheeks. I really didn't want to tell her what I had been doing, but I had already lied to Pema about where I was going. Could I lie to Jia Li too?**  
"**Recuperating," I mumbled quietly.

Anger flashed on Jia Li's face and she nearly growled at me. I crossed my arms self consciously.

**"**You've been in bed this whole time," she accused. "Just like Tahno."

This caught Jīchǔ's attention. Her green eyes snapped to me, a challenging look in them.

**"**You're that girl," she murmured thoughtfully. "The one that tried to help my son, but got her bending taken as well."

I flinched, making her eyes narrow even more. She looked me over, appraising me. Then she pulled Jia Li back inside the door, and opened it wide.

**"**If you're out of bed and living, perhaps you _can_help my son," she told me. "Jia show Lani to Tahno's-"

**"**Lani knows where his room is," Jia Li cut in with a smile. Jīchǔ glared at me and then her daughter, before ushering me into their home. I took a deep breath and looked up the wide staircase, heart pounding. This was it.

* * *

**Yep. Another chapter. Not much to say other than, who can guess Lani's flub? Who caught it? **

**Well, still sick. Tired of being sick! But it's a three week bug, and I've still got a week to go, I think. Soccer tonight, so we'll see if I survive.**

**_Tachi Tsuki un_: I think you're right! Give it another chapter or two? :D**

**_Mikomi121_: oooohhhh, so close but you'll get to see it in the next chapter. ;P**

**~filimeala**


	16. Chapter 16 Letting Go

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Letting Go**

**Several weeks ago . . . .**

Tahno sat on a bench in Republic City's Police Headquarters, not quite aware of his surroundings. The people moved around him, a few noticed . . . he could hear their whispers. He knew that he looked awful, knew that . . .

It hurt too much to think about. All he wanted was that feeling back. That beautiful feeling back that he used to have. He wanted to bend again. He wanted it all back.  
But all he could think about were those horrible empty eyes of Amon, the broken look on Lani's face. Her lovely blue eyes staring vacantly into space.

Tahno shook his head, shoulders sagging as he sighed. What good was he? He couldn't even defend himself, and got the most amazing girl in the world hurt. Guilt ripped through him, and he sighed again, looking up as the scuff of boots came nearer to the bench he sat on.

The Avatar.

She had wandered over to him, head down, with a thoughtful look on her face. Her shoulders too were slumped. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to talk to her. Say anything . . .

"Hey, Korra," he muttered.

The Avatar jumped, looking at him with surprise.

"Tahno?" She was staring at him, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. He looked away, knowing that she had moved to sit on the same bench with him. But she kept her distance.

"Listen," she said. "I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending." Her voice cracked near the end. Well, it was an apology. Especially for what happened that night.

"I've been to the best healers in the city," but not Lani. Tahno looked at her, "Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent." He turned away, anger swelling inside him. Amon did something no one had the right to do. He hurt people. He hurt Lani. That alone was enough to make him want to hunt Amon down. But he wouldn't. Couldn't.  
Tahno turned to Korra, a frown fixed on his face. "You've got to get him for me, for her."

Korra's brows rose, but she nodded with an air of solemness. "You mean Lani."

He nodded, looking back down at his feet. Would he mind if the Avatar knew about his friendship with her friend? It couldn't be any worse than what he was going through now.

He heard Korra sigh.

"She won't eat, she won't sleep."

He looked at her, a frown on his face. His brows drew together.

"She won't even acknowledge that I'm there," she said dejectedly.

Tahno looked away. He was wrong in every way. Lani was doing much worse than he had imagined. She was doing what he felt like doing.

Giving up.

"Mr. Sato," Chief Bei Fong said approaching them. "If you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know."

The rounding man smiled at the Chief. "I'm happy to help any way that I can. I want these Equalists to _pay_ for what they've done!" He turned and nodded to the Avatar before walking away.

Tahno couldn't agree more with Mr. Sato.

Councilman Tenzin looked at him, a look of understanding in his eyes that landed briefly on Korra.

"We're ready for you now," he said.

It was a little odd seeing him, knowing that Lani was, in a way his little sister. Slowly he stood, head down. He turned to Korra.

"See ya around, 'Uhvatar," he told her, before following Councilman Tenzin and the Chief. If only they could help him . . .

* * *

OOO

**Present**

He was laying in bed, again. Too weary to get up. Too tired to face it. Just tired of it all. He just wanted to cease at this point. What was the point? What could he do now?

His team was broken. Literally. He had no job, no source of income, no prospects. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Before he had taken refuge in him room, people had stared. They had talked, whispered, spread rumors.

It wasn't much different than when he actually had all his fame and glamor. Now, he had nothing, and they noticed.

And the chances of seeing Lani again . . . were nothing. She had given up. Just like him. He would never see her again. As much as he wanted to. She was just an empty shell of the girl she used to be. But he was being unfair, she was more than that. She was amazing.

To make matters worse, it seemed he was sick. Really sick. If the medicine his step-mother was feeding him tasted so foul, it meant that he was sicker than he thought he was. Apparently standing out in the cold all night, drunk, with no more than a shirt for warmth could make you sick.

So he lay there, on his side staring at his window. He coughed once or twice, sniffed, and coughed again. His body felt like it had been smashed, each joint aching with protest when he moved.

It was awfully hot, but he was buried under a thick layer of blankets. He didn't dare move them, in case his step-mother came in. She had a nasty temper when her orders weren't followed. And at the moment, he didn't fancy a shouting match. His pounding head hurt too much.

But he heard the three loud knocks from downstairs. With a groan he shut his eyes and prayed for sleep. But sleep held nightmares. Drifting in and out of consciousness sounded so much more appealing.

Awhile later he heard the clicking of his bedroom door, signaling that it was opening. He wanted to groan again. It was his step-mother, he knew it was her. She was always on his case about something.

Get a job.

Get a girlfriend.

Get cleaned up.

Do something productive.

Stop feeling sorry for yourself.

Tahno would admit that those things were very important things he should follow, but he chose not to. Partly to annoy her, and the other to just to have fun. But when he started spending time with Lani . . . that whole outlook changed.

The side of his bed that he wasn't facing sagged beneath another person's weight. He frowned. Usually his step-mother walked around the bed to speak or give him something. If this was her, it was beginning to weird him out.

A light hand touched his shoulder.

**"**Tahno?"

His eyes flew open. He would know that voice anywhere. Lani! Turning quickly, he caught her off guard, grabbing her as she moved away from him. She fell against him, letting out a gasp of surprise. Even through his fogged mind, he knew it was her.

**"**Lani?" he demanded, staring up at her. Her couldn't make out her face in the shadows of his room, but felt her stiffen in his grip. He held her by her arms, not letting go or allowing her to pull away. Her hands were bracing herself up, pressed flat against his chest.

**"**You're burning up!" she gasped. "You're sick!"

He couldn't help himself. After weeks of battling against it, that urge, he finally let go. The last few weeks of their friendship before Amon's attack had been hard. Confusing even. But now that didn't matter, she was here. Whether this was another dream of his or not, he wouldn't let her go without at least showing her what he was really feeling. Pulling her towards him he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY! 2013!**

**I meant to post sooner but I got sidetracked and forgot. I have a lot to do this week. Hopefully I can post more often. I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys are amazing and I wish I could hug all of you. Thanks for sticking with me even when I didn't post often, and being so supportive. Good news! My cold/bug/virus thingy is almost gone!**

**Quick question: I got a review that made me think about Tahno's character more, and how I write him. What can I do to make him seem more like a twenty year old guy?**

**Also this chapter is Tahno's POV, and goes back to I believe the sixth episode before jumping forward, in case it didn't make sense, I just wanted to make that clear so that this chapter made sense . . . lol.**

**_Tachi Tsuki un_: hope you liked his reaction! :) what will happen next?!**

**_Mikomi121:_ sorry for the lateness! Hope you liked this chapter. And I am feeling better, it seems that I am finally getting over this cold thingy I have. :)**

**~filimeala**


	17. Chapter 17 Forgotten is Better

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Forgotten is Better**

I woke the next morning, feeling warm and snug. Slowly I stretched my arms over my head and moaned, enjoying the pops and cracks my spine did as I stretched. Feeling more awake I rubbed my eyes and yawned. When I opened them, I remembered where I was.

Fully dressed, I was laying in Tahno's bed. Tahno himself was awake, propped up by his elbow and staring at me with frown on his face. He looked tired, his hair limply hung around his pale face, with dark bags under his eyes. Above all he reeked of alcohol. But I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss last night. The feel of his warm lips pressed against mine as he wrapped his arms around me.

I shuddered, holding his puzzled gaze.

Had he enjoyed the kiss as much as I did?

I felt heat flush my cheeks, a boiling sensation filling my chest, making my airway tight. I think that my heart may have given a flutter. Try as I might, I could not forget it. Not my first kiss. I wanted to feel his lips against mine again. I wanted to be held firmly to him, feel his beating heart and relish in what we had shared. I felt myself redden more.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked confused, looking at me with concern and wariness. His voice sounded muffled by the cold he had, his nose tinged pink at the tip as he discreetly tried to stifle a sniffle.

My heart plummeted.

Falling deep down inside me into my other organs and cracking. He didn't remember. He didn't know. Only I did, and now I found myself wanting to go and hide somewhere. I swallowed quickly trying desperately to find an excuse as to why I was in his bed.

If he didn't remember the kiss . . . then I wasn't going to say anything. I wouldn't bring it up at all. I wouldn't bring it up, ever. Not if I could help it.

"I came to see you yesterday," I said slowly, "you we sick, we talked . . . I guess we fell asleep."

Tahno's dark brows pulled together and his lips pressed together making one thin line. He seemed to not like my words.

"What, exactly, did we talk about?"

I wrinkled my nose. I hated it when he wanted more details.

"Clothing, mostly," I replied.

Tahno's brows rose this time, disbelievingly. I wanted to glare at him. I wanted to slap myself. Next to him I knew nothing about clothing or even fashion in general. To me, if it looked nice it was wearable. Which was the wrong way to dress in his opinion.

"Jia Li came and teased you a bit," I went on, trying for a more believable excuse. He looked annoyed at that, rolling his eyes quickly before laying down on his back.

"I think you're hiding something from me, Lani," he said wearily.

I bit my lip, unsure of how to reply to that. But I would not mention a kiss that he didn't remember. Tahno began to massage his brow, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion before dipping them down to his closed eyes and pulling them away with a sigh.

"My head is pounding," he bemoaned. I rolled my eyes at him, turning my gaze around the room observing several empty glass bottles littering the floor and surfaces of furniture. Frowning, I remembered his step-mother. With a stern step-mother like that I highly doubted she would let even Tahno get away with leaving those around a room. She must be very tolerant or respect his space to let him have bottles laying everywhere.

"Probably because you drink so much," I commented dryly.

Tahno opened his eyes enough to glare at me through slits, his hand once again massaging his forehead. From the way he was acting now, it seemed he wanted me gone. All traces of the Tahno from last night were gone. He was neither kind nor caring. It made me want to cringe, but I withheld from doing so.

Slowly I rose from his bed, being careful to not jostle it to raise his ire towards me. He must have quite a hangover. Quite a hangover to forget our kiss. I instantly regretted coming yesterday, wishing that I had just wandered the streets and returned back to Air Temple Island a few hours later with news that Jiao and I were on good terms.

My eyes grew wide. Crap. Crap. Crap!

Pema must be wild with worry by now. I knew I was in deep, I hadn't returned since she sent me away. I felt myself pale at the thought of Tenzin and Pema having the Police search for me. Search for me where I never really went. I really regretted coming now.

"Lani?" Tahno asked in a worried voice. I glanced at him, my hands still gripping his blankets when I had moved to make the side of the bed I had slept on. "Are you alright? You went pale there."

I let go of the blankets and stood up straight, pressing one of my hands to the side of my head, palm flat and backing away from the bed. Slowly I dropped my hand, returning my eyes to his expectant face.

"I told Pema when I left yesterday that I was going to see Jiao," I explained. "I never returned, and she must think the worst. That- she's going to know that I lied to her."

Anger flashed on Tahno's face, passing quickly to be replaced by one of his signature indifferent looks. The blank face, unimpressed eyes, and hard lips. Why did that make him angry? Wouldn't he like to keep our friendship quiet? He had done so, so far. Even the papers were clueless as to who the girl he spent his time with was. Luckily I had stayed out of Korra's Avatar duties and not had my face recognized.

Yet.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I-" I frowned at him, brows pulling together. "What do you mean? I thought you of all people wanted to keep our friendship secret."

Tahno shrugged, "I never really said it, but why does it matter now? Who cares about a nobody?" Anger boiled inside me. He used to be so sure that he was the best bender around, the best in the city. And now he thought he was a nobody. Just because he lost his bending didn't mean no one would remember who he used to be. How great he was in the arena. Didn't he see that? I was the nobody, who would be forgotten and unremembered.

"You're not a nobody," I argued. "You're Tahno, White Falls Wolf Bats Captain."

"Not anymore," he snapped.

"So? Whoever said you weren't a Captain?" I shot back. "Just because you-" I shuddered involuntarily, "-don't bend anymore doesn't mean the Wolf Bats are no more."

I bit my lip, hoping that I hadn't gone too far. He was really glaring at me now, eyes narrowed at me. He had even risen from his bed, looking more bedraggled and furious than I had ever seen him before.

"That's a great speech for someone who is in the same boat," he sneered. I staggered feeling like he had hit me. But it was only words. My breath caught when he moved to a glass cabinet and opened the glass stopper on one of the remaining half full bottles. I grit my teeth.

"Yeah, I'm a nobody," I said, making him pause. "No one knows who I am, no one but my friends. People won't remember me. But they will remember you."

Tahno turned to face me, the clink of glass hitting glass showing that he had put the top back on the glass bottle. His face was hard, his blue eyes blazing with anger. I gulped, fearing this new side of him. I was used to a Tahno that was angry who glared at walls or other people. Not me. Not like that.

"How can you say that? You faced _him_, you fought _him_, your name was everywhere-"

"Nobody remembers, its different now," I interrupted. "Besides, I don't think anyone can fight him in a fair match," I added quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked suddenly intent on my words, eyes narrowed still but with less anger in them. I licked my lips, taking a deep breath. Remembering that feeling of being controlled against my will, my body forced against me. It made me want to vomit.

"I was bended," I said softly. "Didn't you feel it?"

Tahno blinked, a frown on his face, eyes dancing back and forth like he was remembering something. Going over it in his head. He grimaced, before raising his eyes to meet mine.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

**"**Bloodbending," I said plainly.

He visibly recoiled at my words, face contorting into a snarl. Waterbenders knew what Bloodbending was. Some just didn't know what if felt like. But one thing Waterbenders had in common was a dislike of Bloodbending. No one liked being controlled.

**"**Are you sure?" he asked.

**"**I would know it anywhere. Unlike Korra, I had no more training after mastering Waterbending. Katara only expanded my knowledge of Waterbending. She did not like showing me what Bloodbending was, but felt I had the right to know what it was. She didn't want me to be naive of it. I would know that feeling anywhere," I told him seriously.

**"**If you knew he could do . . . that, why did you even try to fight him?" Tahno asked.

**"**I didn't know until it was too late!" I said.

He was silent, and I didn't want to break the silence after my words. I just wanted this nightmare to go away. I woke up feeling like everything was going to be alright. Only to have that dashed to pieces. My first kiss, and he didn't even know. And then this. Part of me couldn't believe how complicated life could get in such a short amount of time. It made my head hurt.

**"**Why did you try to save us?" he asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

**"**To stop Amon from taking your bending," I replied. Was that really so hard to see? "I wasn't going to just lay there and watch."

**"**It would've saved you," he told me. I sighed through my nose.

**"**Yes, it would have."

**"**Why are you here now?" he asked.

**"**To make sure you're alright."

Tahno jerked his head back, looking troubled. Then he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a tunic. Belatedly I realized that he was shirtless, and felt my face heat up again. I had known that last night, but had forgotten . . . He had a nice chest. Muscled from all his bending and training, the muscles rippled as he pulled the tunic over his head and fastened the neck shut. I tore my eyes away from him.

**"**Would you like something to eat?"

**"**What?" I gaped, looking at him. His brows rose questioningly. "Oh, yes."

Tahno gestured the door.

I opened his door and stepped into the hall waiting as he shut it behind and and began walking. I hurried to catch up, noticing that he now walked with an air of defeat about him, shoulders slumped and head ducked down. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were on his feet. Wisely I stayed silently and followed him down the stairs. Was that how I walked?

Well my hands were at my sides . . . my head wasn't down, but my shoulders were slumped and I did move slower. Being stripped of ones bending demeaned a person. How many others had lost their bending now, I wondered?

We arrived in the kitchen, Jīchǔ was sitting at the table reading the paper. She looked up when we entered, her eyes widening slightly, and narrowing on me. Without realizing I shrank behind Tahno grabbing his hand. He glanced at me and then his step-mother before the sides of his lips quirked upwards with amusement.

**"**Good morning," he said to Jīchǔ. She tilted her head to the side appraising him, noting his slight sniffle.

**"**You're still sick," was all she said in way of a greeting. "I see you stayed the night," she said to me. I offered a jerky nod, still using Tahno as a human shield. This woman scared me.

**"**Lani needs some breakfast," Tahno told her, pulling away from me to one of the cabinets. Jīchǔ rose from her seat, crossing her arms.

**"**I will see to that, you need to bathe," she told him in a no nonsense tone. Tahno looked at her, clearly amused and shrugged as if it didn't matter to him. "You smell like Rat-Bull dung."

Tahno chuckled, "I'll fix that," he told her before turning to go. As he passed me he leaned down and whispered, "good luck." Then he left me alone with her, still standing with her arms crossed, but her eyes were on me. I swallowed, feeling very small.

**"**I saw what happened last night," she said. I paled. "My step-son must like you a lot."

**"**He doesn't remember it," I replied quietly.

One of Jīchǔ's dark brows rose, "oh?"

I took a deep breath, trying to steady my pounding heart and terror. Jia Li seemed so nice, how could she be the daughter of this woman? She was so scary and stern. I felt like if I made one bad move with her and she wouldn't hesitate to squash me.

**"**Are you going to tell him?" she continued.

**"**No ma'am," I replied. "It was a drunken kiss, he probably didn't mean it. We're just . . ." I now felt a wave of hate for this word wishing it was something more, " . . friends."

**"**My step-son is no drunk," she snapped at me. I flinched, but rose my eyes and held her gaze bravely.

**"**If you say so," I said almost mockingly. Why?! Why did I say that? She was going to kill me, I could tell. I had crossed a line, and now I was going to pay. I felt like cowering as her eyes narrowed. Then she let out a great belly filled laugh that made me jump.

**"**I like you!" she said almost mirthfully still laughing.

I stared at her, unsure of how to react. This woman was crazy, and I felt like I was walking on glass around her. My goodness, I freaked me out.

Jīchǔ let her arms drop to her sides before walking to me, grasping my upper arms with a grip that could rival steel. She held my eyes and gave me a slight smile.

**"**This is the first time Tahno has been out of his room since speaking with the authorities about what happened. You have no idea how happy it makes me, especially after the last few days," she said almost kindly.

I was speechless. My reaction to her words was to stand there with my mouth slightly agape, staring at her with a deer in the headlights look. Oh yeah, making a real good impression. She patted my arms before pulling away and giving me a once over again with her eyes.

**"**What would you like to eat?" she asked.

**"**Anything sounds good," I managed.

Jīchǔ gave me a stern look, eyes narrowing again. "Porridge," I uttered quickly. She turned and opened a cabinet.

**"**Have a seat," she commanded, returning to her stern demeanor. I could see now why Tahno had such sudden mood swings. Was the whole family like this? If so, I did not want to meet Tahno's father. He was probably the most intimidating man . . . that looked like an older version of Tahno I bet. I shuddered, that was weird.

I sat watching as Jīchǔ cooked my breakfast, making enough for several other people. It was slightly odd. She was such a stern and hard woman and yet here she was, cooking. I usually imagined warm, smiling women to be the ones cooking. Someone like Katara or Pema. Not an influential business woman.

Jīchǔ set a steaming bowl of porridge before me, the steam rising from the light brown oats floating up towards my nose. It smelled simply divine, making my stomach rumble with anticipation.

"Thank you," I said to her, earning a nod in reply as she sat sat across from me and took up the paper again. I spooned myself a small bite, closing my eyes with pleasure as the cinnamon exploded in my mouth.

**"**Mm! Something smells fantastic!" came a voice from the doorway, holding the same timber as Tahno's yet decidedly not as deep. Opening my eyes I spotted a thin boy standing in the doorway, hands on his hips as he surveyed the kitchen with hunger. He had long dark hair, ruffle and mussed from sleep, with sun kissed brown skin somewhat darker than Jīchǔ's. I knew that this boy must spend much of his time outdoors.

He walked over to the stove as Jīchǔ's eyes rose from the paper and locked onto him.

**"**Porridge," she said. The boy leaned over the pot and took a deep breath, a smile stretching across his face.

**"**That sounds great, I want some."

**"**Serve yourself," she told him primly. The boy laughed and pulled a bowl from the cabinet. I watched him warily as he came over to the table with a steaming bowl. He paused slightly when he laid eyes on me, looking genuinely surprised before sitting next to his mother.

**"**Who's this?" he asked taking a great bite of his breakfast. Jīchǔ tisked sharply.

**"**Zei don't be rude, this is Tahno's guest," she told him matter of factly.

The boy- Zei smirked at me then. So this was Tahno's step-brother. He had the same green eyes as Jia Li, but everything about him screamed trouble. He wet his lips rocking his head side to side and a jeering manner.

**"**One of Tahno's _lady friends_. . ." he wagged his eyebrows at me. Jīchǔ smacked the back of his head as I turned a steely glare on him. Zei rubbed his head and shot his mother a small glare, eyes dancing to me teasingly.

I could see why Tahno disliked his half-brother. The little lout, he made me want to wring his little neck. But I would never do that, it wasn't me. I didn't purposefully try to harm people just because they were idiots.

**"**So . . ." he went on, earning another warning glare from his mother. "You are . . ?"

**"**Lani," I bit out, taking another bite of my breakfast.

**"**Lani," Zei said testing my name, "pretty, just like the girl who bears it. How did you meet my dear older brother?" His brows rose questioningly. I pressed my lips together, unsure of whether I should tell the little creep the truth or not. He couldn't be any older than me, right? Ugh. I looked down at my porridge.

**"**We bumped into each other in the street under strange circumstances," came Tahno's voice from the doorway. I looked up, instantly relieved that he was there. His hair was shining with water, somewhere between dry and damp. He looked better than he had when he'd woken up. There was a light in his eyes that blazed when his they landed on me. I was sure he remembered last night, but I couldn't tell. He didn't say anything, so neither would I.

But he was glaring openly at Zei. I was sure he had heard the whole conversation. Zei sneered at Tahno making a disgusted sound.

**"**Looks like the hero's up," he said mockingly.

**"**I see you're still as dumb, is anything important in that empty head of yours?" Tahno snapped back. Zei picked up his spoon and moved to throw it at Tahno.

**"**Boys!" Jīchǔ yelled looking flustered and slightly ruffled from her calm, stern demeanor. "Enough. Now, Tahno get something to eat and join us."

**"**_Yeah, Tahno. Get something to eat and join us,_**" **Zei mimicked. Jīchǔ turned a glare on him, eyes narrowed into thin slits, and she seemed to grow in size. Zei shrank away from her, casting a glare at Tahno before sullenly returning to his porridge.

Tahno had served himself by now, still bristling with visible annoyance. He leaned down and kissed his step-mother on the cheek.

**"**Thanks for breakfast," he murmured before sitting beside me. Jīchǔ gave Tahno a warm smile, seeming pleased by his gesture before returning to her paper. Zei sneered at Tahno, earning a kick from beneath the table. I smiled down at my food, not quite willing to laugh out loud. Because that would be rude. But it was really sweet of Tahno to do that. It seemed I was seeing a whole new side of him when he was around his family.

Sure he was a bit formal with his step-mother. But who wouldn't be the way she carried herself?

Then Tahno sneezed, sniffling before a lovely shade of pink tinged his cheeks. He resolutely kept his eyes on his food, trying to ignore the smirk that Zei shot him and the concerned look Jīchǔcast him. He was embarrassed that he was sick. I found that amusing too.

Once breakfast was over, I grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen trying very hard to ignore Zei's wolf whistle. The echoing smack that filled the air set me at ease, but Tahno looked less than amused.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled once we had entered one of the finely furnished living rooms. The carpet was a warm shade of brown, decorated by earth nation motifs. A couch sat facing the wide windows with green pillows placed at each end. I smiled faintly before sitting on it and pulled Tahno down with me. We sat side by side, but I faced him.

"No you won't, he's your brother," I reminded him.

"Half-brother," he said with a dark look.

"Jīchǔ would kill you," I said smartly. Tahno gave me an exasperated look. I looked away, remembering our kiss every time he looked at me. I wished he remembered, I really did. But would our kiss mean that we were together if he did remember? I highly doubted that. Tahno was complicated, he was an idol. There were things about him that I didn't like, things that no matter how hard I tried, I could never change. He would have to want to change. And I seriously doubted he would do it for me.

I was just some girl who had stolen his wallet.

Then why would he kiss me? Well, I already knew the answer to that. He liked things like that. From the way Zei had treated me, I knew I wasn't the type of girl Tahno usually kept company with. It hurt a little to know that I had no chance of ever gaining his attention in that way. That's not who I was.

But I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him. I couldn't not like parts of him. The moments when he really was sweet and kind. But most of the time he was an arrogant little twat. An ass. But when he looked at me with that look in his eyes.

The almost lost look, that intense gaze that made me feel like he knew what I was thinking. Like he really needed me, or truly enjoyed my company. He had after let me into his life, his home. It made me feel like I meant something to him.

"So what now?" I asked, breaking the silence. Tahno looked at me, pulling his gaze away from the window.

**"**If you suggest moving on, I'm going back to bed," he said. But a smile touched his face and I knew that he was teasing me. I smacked his arm.

**"**I mean, what do you want to do?"

Tahno shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment. Me? I was used to him picking what we did. But it felt sort of nice, in a way. I brushed his limp hair out of his eyes, noting his surprised looked.

**"**Well-"

**"**You, young lady, should really let your guardians know where you are," said a stern voice. I looked up and gasped. Tahno's head turned and he shot to his feet with surprising speed.

The man standing with his arms crossed in the doorway was an exact image of Tahno. Albeit, old and somewhat more gray, but still the exact same. But he looked healthy. His nose wasn't pink with a cold, he didn't have bags under his eyes, and his shining black hair wasn't lifeless.

But that wasn't all.

Behind him stood Tenzin.

I felt myself pale and then Tahno spoke with a stiff voice.

**"**Hello father."

* * *

**Before anyone gets angry at me, yes Tahno forgot the kiss. BUT! He knows Lani is hiding something from him and I really didn't want to make it so that they kiss and then everything is sunshine and lollipops. I really wanted to make it a bit more realistic when it came to their relationship. Because life is more complicated, and I wanted what they have to seem more real.**

**Plus I really want to see how the next season for Legend of Korra goes. I want to know if they give Tahno his bending back or if they got rid of his character altogether. (Which would make writing this all so much easier since I would have all the freedom in the world) But I know we all want to see him again.**

**I also wanted to finish introducing the rest of his family. And like every family, it's not perfect. And with that I leave you an itty bitty little cliffhanger. Mwhahahaha!**

**_Tachi Tsuki un_: thank you! :)**

**_Mikomi121_: I love to surprise my readers! I guess this one shows a bit more of what you were expecting? I do believe Tahno cares too much about himself to let himself get that unhygienic. Plus he has one heck of a step-mother to boss hime around o.o**

**_Ohiamgod_: Thanks for the advice! I'll try to keep those things in mind when I write about him. I guess I'll be putting it to the test when he deals with his father!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**~filimeala**


	18. Chapter 18 News

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: News**

"_You, young lady, should really let your guardians know where you are," said a stern voice. I looked up and gasped. Tahno's head turned and he shot to his feet with surprising speed._

_The man standing with his arms crossed in the doorway was an exact image of Tahno. Albeit, old and somewhat more gray, but still the exact same. But he looked healthy. His nose wasn't pink with a cold, he didn't have bags under his eyes, and his shining black hair wasn't lifeless._

_But that wasn't all._

_Behind him stood Tenzin._

_I felt myself pale and then Tahno spoke with a stiff voice._

"_Hello father."_

Tahno's father merely looked unimpressed at him while his eyes landed on me. Of all the most unfortunate things to happen to me. This had to be one of them. His eyes were unreadable, and he carried himself in the same manner as his wife, Jīchǔ.

Tenzin placed a hand on his shoulder, gazing at me with disappointment.

"Liúdòng, I can take Lani home now," he said.

"If that pleases you, Tenzin," Liúdòng replied. Tahno's fists clenched and his jaw tightened but he said nothing. I rose to my feet, shame washing over me. I really didn't want to go, but at the same time, I felt this ache in my chest. I looked at Tahno sadly.

I'd really messed things up this time.

**"**Wait," Jīchǔ said coming up behind the two men. They both looked at her, but she was only looking at Tahno and I. "Lani stays."

Liúdòng sighed. "She really should go home, they had the Police out looking for her."

She looked at her husband with annoyance. "Can't you see what she's done? Tahno is out of his room, cleaned up, and doing something." Her eyes were wide, hands resting on her hips.

Liúdòng looked at Tahno then, his eyes finally registering what he was seeing. He looked almost pleased, and then he looked at me. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Police out looking for me? Pema really had been worried. It made me want to cry. I was more than willing to leave with Tenzin to go home.

**"**Interesting," Tahno's father murmured thoughtfully. "Very interesting."

It seemed that his fathers words only made Tahno tense even more. I tried not to look at him as we were scrutinized.

**"**My question is," Tenzin cut in, "is as to why Lani is even here."

I opened my mouth to reply but found I had nothing to say. No excuses, no lies, nothing. I snapped my mouth shut.

**"**You know Korra and Tahno are not on the best of terms," he said to me. I bit my lip.

**"**I met Tahno before Korra did," I admitted. I couldn't exactly lie about this anymore. I just wished that it had come to light under different circumstances. His brows rose.

**"**And you said nothing of this, why?" he demanded. I bowed my head.

**"**It's my fault," Tahno said. My head snapped up and I stared at him. "I asked her not to say anything to anybody."

**"**Why?" his father asked sharply.

Tahno shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. I felt myself lean towards him expectantly. I wanted to know what he was going to say. What could make him so uncomfortable about his reasoning?

**"**She didn't know who I was, and when she knew she didn't treat me like everyone else did," he said looking anywhere but at his father. He sniffed again.

**"**So you go gallivanting throughout the city with a girl you barely know?" he demanded. Tahno stiffened.

**"**Would you rather I did my gallivanting like I usually do?" he growled angrily.

**"**Don't take that tone with me young man," Liúdòng hissed. "For all I know that is exactly what you did."

I recoiled slightly. Why was it that everyone thought I was a trollop? I knew who Tahno hung around with, but I hardly looked like any of those girls. I most certainly didn't hang off his arm like my life depended upon it. I suddenly felt very offended.

**"**I would never!" Tahno countered.

I looked at him. Never what? Never try to even be more than friends? I felt hurt by his words, though they probably didn't carry the meaning I thought they did.

**"**If I may," Tenzin said his voice cautious yet slightly angry. "I know Lani was raised to know better, and to act better than how you think she does. I'm sure nothing happened."

**"**Really?" Liúdòng drawled sarcastically, sounding very much like Tahno. Or rather, Tahno sounded a lot like his father. I could see Tenzin's face reddening, a signature sign of anger.

**"**Lani was raised by my mother."

Silence settled on the room, and Liúdòng glanced uncomfortably at me and then back to Tenzin, who was offended. He heaved a great sigh, shoulders rising and falling before turning to Tenzin looking shame-faced.

"Forgive me," he said simply.

Tenzin nodded stiffly and looked back at me. He clearly was still unhappy. I knew I was in for a long conversation, no doubt I'd be sent back to the South Pole. My heart sank at the thought. All of this sneaking around for nothing. Sent back for not telling Pema were I really was. I suppose that was a good enough reason to send me home.

"Lani," he said. His hand was held out gesturing me towards the foyer.

I glanced at Tahno, feeling the weight of all this like a bag of rocks. I may never see him again, as dramatic as that sounds. Reaching forward I grabbed his hand.

**"**See you around then," I said quietly. Tahno opened his mouth to respond but Jīchǔ cut in again.

**"**Lani stays, that's final," she said firmly. Tenzin looked at her with surprise. "I don't care how they met or what they've been doing for the past few months. She tried to save Tahno. She's done more for him, and lost more than I ever could." I opened my mouth to protest, but Tahno tightened his grip on my hand. I looked up at him, but his eyes were on his step-mother.

**"**I don't want to see my son locked away in his room again. Lani has done something none of us could get him to do," her eyes were on Tenzin. As if daring him to say otherwise or challenge her. He looked speechless.

A cough came from behind Jīchǔ. "Step-son," Zei reminded her, an annoying grin on his face. Jīchǔ turned, taking one hand and balling it into a fist before slamming it into her other open palm. Zei made a mock terrified face, sending me a kiss before dashing up the stairs.

Tahno gripped my hand tighter, looking about ready to wring his little brothers neck.

Heat flooded my face, and I moved closer to Tahno. Ugh, he was so annoying. But being embarrassed made it difficult to be angry.

Tenzin sighed, ignoring Zei's interruption. "Very well, I have matters to attend to. Councilman Tarrlok was attacked last night. I'm must go see the damage." He cast me a look that meant he wanted to talk before he left.

Without hesitation I pulled away from Tahno, not noticing that his hand seemed reluctant to let go of mine. I followed Tenzin to the foyer, standing before him at the open door.

**"**Have you seen Korra?" were the first words out of his mouth.

I frowned, looking away and slowly shaking my head.

**"**No. Not since yesterday morning. She mentioned something about Tarrlok and Amon but I didn't think much about it . . ." I replied slowly. Dang it. I wished I paid more attention. Now that I thought about it, Korra probably told me something important. "Why?"

**"**She didn't return last night," Tenzin said. "Pema and I were worried, and then you didn't return. Now there's a report that Tarrlok was attacked, and Korra was with him."

I swallowed, blood draining from my face. My hands trembled slightly and dread filled me as I stared up at Tenzin.

**"**Did they say if Korra was with him?" Please say yes. Please say yes. Tenzin sighed, shaking his head.

**"**They didn't mention her." I took a shaky breath, hoping that they had left her out of the report by mistake. "I will check in on you later, Lani." Without warning Tenzin drew me into a hug. I gasped with surprise, tentatively hugging him back. He pulled away quickly, not allowing the hug to be drawn out and awkward.

**"**It's good to have you back, stay here."

He turned away and I watched as he hurried to the Sato-mobile at the end of the walk. He climbed in and it drove away. I watched it go until it turned a corner and disappeared from my sight. The whole time I was hoping that Korra was alright.

* * *

**Well, sorry this one's a short one. I had to write a paper that I didn't know I had to write and it's due tomorrow. :( I'm terrible at essays. They make me want to curl up and die, because mine never get good marks. :( I also spend too much time writing for my fanfictions so that may be why.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I don't have time today to get to you so I'll PM you all sometime this week! :) **

**Currently toying with the idea of getting a Beta. Not sure what I'll do, I'm open to suggestions! Have a great week!**

**~filimeala**


	19. Chapter 19 Not his

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Not his**

Tahno watched Lani bite her thumb nail silently. Taking in the fact that she was sitting before him, on his sofa, in his home. Well, his parents home. Earlier had been more than awkward. At one time in his life he had looked up to his father, and they had gotten along quite well. But as of late, things between them had been strained. His father wanted him to become a man. Yet Tahno didn't want to let go of his past just yet. Bending had been his excuse before, his way to remain in the world.

Now it seemed it was time to really grow up, and let go of his fame.

Tahno frowned slightly when Lani looked over at him, her eyes holding a far off look. She blinked and looked away again, almost wistfully. There was something wrong, he knew it. He had woken up that morning and she had been right next to him. She had been so happy, and now, she seemed sad.  
Something had happened last night, yet he couldn't remember what. She had given him that laughable excuse too. He had changed the topic because she was so unwilling to tell him. Still, did she not trust him?

But mostly, he feared he had crossed a line. For the life of him he couldn't remember what had happened. He needed to remember. And the way his step-mother kept looking at him, as she passed the doorway periodically, let him know that he should know. Had Lani said something to her when he was upstairs? His frown deepened, brows pulling together.

He didn't want to press Lani for answers. She was worried about the 'Uhvatar, and he wanted her to stay there. The threat of her leaving that morning had made his blood pound in his ears, as his father made her out to sound like a tramp.

"Stop looking at me," Lani mumbled with annoyance, her thumb still poised in front of her mouth. She looked cute, sitting there like a little girl. But she wasn't a little girl, he reminded himself. She was so much more than that. Her dark hair tumbled past her shoulders, unbrushed, and her clothing was rumpled. He wished he had something for her to wear, but his sister was more sturdier than Lani.

Tahno looked away from her.

"I'm not looking at you," he replied. Lani scoffed, resting both her hands in her lap.

"Yes, you were."

Tahno frowned at her. "Do you . . . want to talk about it?"

He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what was going on in her head, he just wanted her to stop sitting there. There was always the option of going into the city, but she would never agree to go. Tenzin had asked her to stay. If there was anything that Tahno knew, it was that Lani tended to listen to her guardians.

But then again, she never mentioned him to them.

Lani sighed, looking at him.

"Not really . . . I just want this to end," she said.

"End?"

"All this bending and equalist conflict," she said, a hard look entering her eyes. "I want everything back to the way it was."

"But it can't," he pointed out. "Everythings changed."

There it was again. That far off look in her eyes, before she glanced away, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"You're right," she murmured softly, "everythings changed."

Tahno pressed his lips together, his brows coming together, troubled.

He really wanted to know what had happened.

"So what do you usually do here?" she asked changing the subject. She waved her hands around the room, indicating the whole place. He let out a breath through his nose, trying not to laugh.

"I really don't spend much time at home," he admitted. "I'm always out in the city, enjoying life."

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly. He nodded. "You just avoid this place?"

"Lani, I'm not tied here. Before this mess, I was actually looking into getting my own place," he said, puffing out his chest with pride. Lani raised one of her brows and frowned, nodding. He tried not to smile, because her expression was so odd. It really could not be interpreted.

"You were going to move out," she said.

"Every man needs his space. The view was amazing, and the parties would have been legendary," he said spreading his arms wide. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled. Tahno felt almost like his old self right then, ready to take on anything. "There would be music, drinks, and _ladies_."

Lani pulled the pillow out from behind her and hit him with it. He grabbed it before she could pull it away, and held it tightly. She tugged, but glared at him mockingly.

"Is that all you think about? Ladies?"

"Would it be wrong not to?" he asked. Lani rolled her eyes. She tugged on the pillow again, but he still held it firmly. Then he sniffed again, his nose had started to run. He grimaced and leaned back into the couch. He hated being sick. The only reason why he wasn't locked in his room, was because she was there. As much as he wanted to hide the fact he was sick, he wanted to spend time with her more.

"Need a handkerchief?"

"If you would be so kind," he said. Lani smirked at him.

"They're on that table over there, you just have to go get them."

Tahno glared at her, sniffing again. "I didn't know you could be cruel," he said flatly. She tugged the pillow again. "You are such a child," he said. He let go and rose from the sofa, getting one of the folded handkerchiefs from the table. He blew his nose, hating how disgusting it sounded.

It was an awful sound.

But he didn't get to moan to himself how terrible it was, when a pillow hit him in the back. He turned, nose nice and red, eyes narrowing on Lani. She sat smugly, hugging another pillow, playing innocent. Where was this coming from? Well, he got what he wanted, she wasn't just sitting there. Picking up the pillow he went back to the sofa.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You're nose is really red," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes. "Do you want to play Pai Sho?"

Before she could speak another word he jumped at her, pinning her to the sofa. The two pillows were sandwiched in between them, and she stared up at him wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, flushing. Lani tried to kick him off, but he pinned her legs with his. Her hands were trapped by the pillows and he felt her pushing against them in an effort to free them.

"What are _you _doing?" he demanded. Her eyes danced around on everything but him.

"Your mother is here, Jia Li, and Zei!"

He didn't budge, in fact, the more she tried to move the more he held her down.

"This isn't funny!" she said sounding even more outraged and angry. "Someone is going to see!"

"Is that a problem?" he asked, mildly amused by her reaction. "She's only my step-mother." Now he was teasing her. Lani glared at him now, but she didn't really look at him. Her eyes were focused on his forehead.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked.

"Well," she huffed. "We're in a compromising position-" she caught his expression, turning from angry to livid. "It's not funny, now get up!"

Tahno grinned cheekily at her, before pulling away. Lani pulled herself away from him, scooting to the edge of the sofa, away from him. She cast him a glare, and didn't say a word. Tahno sat back, arms across the back of the sofa lazily.

"You started it," he pointed out. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't face him. "Right, would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," she muttered. She was glaring out the window. Tahno smirked. He had always like riling her up. She was so much more interesting when she was angry. He got up, pulling her up with him.

"C'mon," he said. When she just stood there, glaring at him still, he grabbed her hand and slung her over his shoulders. Lani let out an indignant cry and hit his back. It was a good thing he was strong. This seemed to make her even angrier. Tahno smiled slightly.

"Tahno, I swear, if you don't put me down, I'll make you wish you had never been born," she snapped. He laughed at her then.

"Big words for a small lady," he replied. In response she reached over and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, hard.

OOO

They were on the sofa again, later that night. Except this time, Lani had her head resting on his lap, her cheek resting on his thigh. He was running his hands through her hair, careful not to wake her. He had left the lights off, and just sat there.

He had noticed Lani was tired not long after lunch. She had point blank refused to spend another minute alone with him, after the sofa incident, spending time sorting out his step-mothers files in her study. While Jīchǔ had sat at her desk, throwing him discreet, but reproachful looks. Lani had yawned the whole time, almost nodding off around four. Jia Li had taken up her time until dinner, and then they came to sit here for awhile. Of course she stayed as far away from him as the couch could allow.

But eventually she had given in, inching closer to him and finally resting here, before falling asleep. She had seemed rather hesitant to fall asleep. He guessed she had nightmares about that night, he knew he had them.

But right now he just wanted to sit here, and enjoy having her there. Whenever she was around he felt so . . . Tahno struggled for the word. There were certainly many that he wanted to use. Happy was one. He didn't care what people thought of him when he was around her. He felt more comfortable, peaceful. Even when she was mad at him.

He just wished she felt the same way.

Slowly his eyelids grew heavy, and he shut his eyes. Resting his head against the back of the sofa, he fell asleep. Dreaming about a girl who he thought would never be his.

* * *

**Well, here it is, another chapter! :) Truth be told, there is always a point whenever I write that I reread my story and decide that I hate it and want to stop writing it. I've hit that point . . . but I'm not giving up! I just need to be inspired so that I can't do anything but want to write. **

**I should warn you all, updates will be coming less often now, with school, soccer, and all my afterschool activities. I'll try to write whenever I can, so I won't leave this story hanging for months. DETERMINATION! :P**

**reviews:**

**MorneNuit: thanks! I try to stick with how the characters are portrayed in the series, I'm glad that they still are! :)**

**Thanks to Mikomi121 and VeeandreaHart, for PMing me!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**~filimeala**


	20. Chapter 20 Wanted

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Wanted**

I sat silently at the table in the kitchen, as Jia Li explained the details of an earthbending move to me, thinking. I spent a lot of time thinking lately. Making up for all that time I spent not thinking, I suppose. Tahno sat next to me, sitting closely, and not really paying attention to Jia Li either.

I could tell he was distracted. But I let him be. I nodded absentmindedly to Jia Li, trying to look like I was paying attention, eating my food without giving it much thought. I still hadn't heard from Tenzin about Korra. It worried me, my best friend was missing. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized how badly I had treated her.

Guilt poured through me, making me want to cry. But I wouldn't. Not now.

"So you see," Jia Li said, "it really is a simple technique, once you master it."

"Mmm," I replied nodding. The corners of her mouth turned down and she glanced from Tahno and I worriedly. Slowly she rose from the table and dumped her dishes in the sink.

"See ya later," she called as she left the room. Zei leaned back in his chair.

"Finally!" he breathed. "I can eat in peace, so long as you two don't start being all lovey-dovey to each other."

My face heated up, and my knuckles turned white around my chopsticks. If only I could forget that kiss! Tahno kicked him from underneath the table, looking livid. The table rattled as Zei shot up, hissing while he hobbled on one foot.

"Can't you take a joke?" he snapped. Tahno only narrowed his eyes at his half-brother, looking dangerously close to murder. "Jeez," he muttered snatching up his plate and stalking from the room. I watched him go, before looking back at Tahno.

His eyes were fixed on where Zei had sat, knuckles white as he clenched his hands. I pressed my lips together, frowning and tentatively put my hand over his. Tahno jumped, looking at me and slowly and withdrew his hand from beneath mine. My brows pulled together and I put my hand in my lap. Taking a deep breath, I looked away and let it out. It seemed like Tahno had decided to have a mood swing. Part of me wished that I hadn't tried to ignore him yesterday after that couch moment.

Part of me was thrilled that he had done it, another part of me felt outright mortified. I knew that if he had not moved when he did, I probably would have kissed him right there. My luck seemed to be with me then, but for the rest of the day it was all I could think about. So naturally I tried to distance myself. Was he angry that I did that? He seemed so amused by it yesterday.

Glancing at him threw my eyelashes, I saw him glaring at his plate. Was it Zei's comment that had angered him so much? Barely holding in a sigh, I rose from the table, not noticing Tahno's gaze follow me to the sink where I dumped my plate. When I turned around Jīchǔ was standing in the doorway, beaming at me. On her arm was slung a green swath of fabric.

I had a sinking suspicion that it was clothes, for me.

"It's been . . . a few days," she began stepping into the kitchen, "and I thought you might like a change of clothes." Carefully she held out the clothing to me, a smile threatening to appear on her face. I glanced at Tahno, noting that he looked interested in what his step-mother was holding.

"I- uh, thank you," I managed. "I'll get them back to you when I-"

Jīchǔ held up her hand, cutting me off. "Keep them, I got them for you anyways."

I blinked at her, like a genius that I was. Jīchǔ raised her brows, looking expectant.

"Well? Go put them on!" she said. "There is a bathroom up the stairs, you can bathe and get dressed in there."

"Actually," Tahno said, rising from the table. "That is the bathroom Zei uses, and he has a key." Jīchǔ looked confused for a moment, but waved her hands. I glanced at him. Was he saving me from an awkward confrontation with his brother? No. There was that gleam in his eyes, and I knew that he was lying.

"Lani can use mine," he said, getting to his feet. But Jīchǔ waved her finger at him in a way that befitted a mother chastising a young child.

"Ah ah! You will stay down here," she said in her no-nonsense voice. "Go on Lani." I took the green clothes, sending one last glance at Tahno before slipping from the room. As I hurried down the hall I paused long enough to hear Tahno's voice float from the kitchen, sounding more than annoyed.

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"But you're still in my house," Jīchǔ replied. "As much as I trust you, and not trust you Tahno, I've seen the way you look at her."

It was silent, and I waited, eager to hear if he said anything else.

But I was disappointed. I only heard quiet murmurs as I ascended the stairs and entered Tahno's room. I wrinkled my nose at the empty liquor bottles, and shut myself in the bathroom.

* * *

OOO

I shut Tahno's bedroom door with a click, spreading my hands over the silky fabric of the tunic-dress before walking towards the stairs. A small smile was spread across my face, as I imagined Tahno's face when he saw his room, now.

After I had bathed in the grand, marbled bathroom, that was surprisingly very clean, I had taken the liberty of cleaning up his room. The empty bottles were gone, the bed was made, and the discarded clothing put away. I smirked, hoping that his reaction was like the one playing inside my head.

I couldn't exactly walk away from a mess like that. Sure, I loathed cleaning, but that room was more than enough temptation for Tahno to hid away again, in my opinion. I was beginning to regret all those weeks I had laid in bed doing nothing . . . what Korra must think of me.

A pang of regret filled me, and the sting of tears touched my eyes. Furiously, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying. I didn't need to cry about this. Korra was out there, and she wasn't dead. I didn't even want to think about that as a possibility. I knew that no matter what, I needed to see her again, talk and apologize.

**"**She needs to come home," a stern but urgent voice argued, their voice floating down the hallway once I reached the bottom of the stairs. My breath caught in my throat as I recognized it belonged to Tenzin.

**"**Can she not stay here?" Jīchǔ asked, seeming almost desperate.

**"**Lani's not a prisoner, she can do as she pleases," came Tahno's almost bored tone. Yet underneath that I could tell that he was tense; perhaps he didn't want me to go?

It was silent and I crept closer to the sitting room where the voices were coming from. I stood with my back pressed up against the wall, listening.

**"**We found Korra," Tenzin said.

A gasp escaped my lips, and I whirled around the corner, using waterbending memory to land gracefully before them.

**"**When?" I demanded, eyes wide as I stared up at Tenzin. His face was drawn, and pale almost. He looked tired, and it showed by the bags under his eyes. I stalked up to him, standing so close that, if I wanted to, I could reach out and grab the front of his robes. "When!"

**"**Last night, Naga brought her back to us," Tenzin replied, making no effort to calm my sudden and intense concern. "She wants to see you."

I deflated slightly. _She wanted to see me? _What if I wasn't ready to see her? It was almost overwhelming to feel shame and embarrassment at once, but I did. I glanced over at Tahno and Jīchǔ; I wanted to leave, but I didn't want to leave Tahno.

**"**I- Can- . . .," I began, but found I had no words to say. I was hesitant to ask Tenzin if Tahno could come with us, but I wanted him to come. I wasn't sure I could remain like this without him. It was almost as if we were supporting each other, and if one left the other, we would crumble and fall apart. I didn't want to feel sorry for myself anymore. I just wanted -

I wanted Tahno.

Trying not to show it, my heart began to pound rapidly within my chest, I willed myself to look calm. But I couldn't stop the erratic and urgent pounding in my chest. My heart was trying to pound itself out of my rib cage.

I glanced at Tenzin, and nodded. I could do this alone, I think.

I didn't dare look at Tahno, afraid that he might see what I was feeling. All I wanted was to feel him close to me, arms wrapped tightly around me, pressing me closer to him. I desired to feel his lips pressed to mine . . .

I wanted to be his, and his alone.

Jīchǔ cleared her throat, making Tenzin look at her.

**"**Take Tahno, he needs to get out of the house," her eyes strayed towards me. "I don't want him moping about."

**"**I don't mope," he snarled. He was ignored however.

Tenzin sighed, he shared a knowing look with Jīchǔ, tinged with exasperation before nodding. I shrank closer to his side, knowing what they were doing. Part of me wanted it, while another didn't. But I didn't say anything as Tahno rose to his feet.

* * *

OOO

No words were spoken as we sailed across the bay to Air Temple Island. I kept my eyes firmly shut, trying to ignore the sounds of the waves hitting the hull of the ferry. When we landed I open them, seeing that Tahno looked pale, his hands shaking slightly. The ride had been less than pleasant for us.

I grabbed his hand with unusual boldness, leading him down the ramp to the dock. His fingers wove themselves between mine, and I secretly enjoyed it. Taking a deep breath I laid eyes on my home, the tall rising towers of the Air Temple greeting me, the hush and peace of the island bringing me some measure of peace. I noted Tahno's awed expression, though he hid it well, trying to look bored.

We followed Tenzin to the female dormitory, my feet propelling me forward eagerly. I was almost dragging Tahno behind as he stared at the buildings and air acolytes. Tenzin pulled aside Korra's door, when we reached her room. Inside lay Korra on her bed, Mako holding her hand.

When Mako looked up he jumped to his feet, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he hid his hands. I almost smirked at him. He stared with shock at Tenzin and mostly me.

**"**Lani?" He breathed with disbelief. "You're- you, uh-" Tahno shifted slightly behind me, standing slightly closer, his hand tightening around mine. Mako's eyes narrowed. "What's _he _doing here?" he spat.

I ignored him, pulling Tahno after me over to Korra's bedside. I sat in the chair Mako had been in, leaving him to stand glaring angrily at Tahno as I picked up Korra's limp hand. Her face smooth and peaceful with sleep.

**"**Korra," I breathed, "I'm here."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, school is killer. Plus I got sick again, but now I'm better! Just have a lot of homework to do, but I did this instead. More of a filler chapter, nothing big or exciting I'm afraid. :( **

**I'm toying with the idea, but would you guys rather have Tahno find out about the kiss, sooner or later? Let me know. ASAP.**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**irok2hard, VeeandreaHeart, Mikomi121, avatarfan, sofiashyaway**

**You guys inspired me to write, and hopefully an awesome chapter is on its way! :)**

**~filimeala**


	21. Chapter 21 Finding Out

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Finding Out**

Korra didn't wake up for a long time. I wasn't around for it either. I had sat for hours at her bedside, murmuring over and over that I was sorry and I would be a better friend. Each time getting more elaborate. I told her that I had some things to tell her. She probably didn't hear any of it, but I felt better for having said them.  
Tahno was there with me the whole time. I was surprised he hadn't sighed and left, but I was glad he stayed. He leaned against the far wall facing the bed, arms crossed throwing Mako and Bolin glares every time they started to whisper to each other.

Eventually I felt my eyes drifting shut, head bobbing as I fought to stay awake. A yawn parted my lips and before I knew it, I was asleep, head resting on the edge of Korra's bed.

When I woke up I was not in Korra's room, but my own. Sleep still in my eyes I groaned sitting up, pushing the blankets down to my feet. I yawned, stretching, and looked around my room. It was clean, that I expected. But I didn't expect Tahno to be sitting in a chair by the window, head bowed, and asleep.

As silently as I could, I got to my feet and crept over to him. Crouching down I looked up at his face, marveling at how calm and peaceful he looked. I knew why I liked him so much, I knew that . . . I loved him.

I was just too darn scared to admit it to him. Too scared of being rejected, and pitied. A part of me knew that it was inevitable though. He had to find out sooner or later or I would always be stuck loving him. Always watching as he went off with some other girl, and never moving on myself. But I didn't want to move on. There would always be that part of me, comparing him to the others that I was sure I'd meet.

No one could compare to Tahno.

I just loved that darn self-centered smug look too much.

Tentatively I reached out and brushed my fingers along his lips. Wanting nothing more than to press mine to his. I pulled away quickly, holding my hand against my chest as if burned. I rose to my feet and backed away from him, swallowing thickly.

I couldn't just get my hopes up.

Turning away I left the room. In the hall I let out a breath, shoulders sagging. Somehow I wandered into Korra's room, finding her sitting up on the edge of her bed.

"Korra?" I said shocked. She looked up at me with tired eyes. But she smiled.

"Lani! Look at you! You're all better, you're up!" She rose to her feet and tackled me in a tight joint-cracking hug. We pulled away from each other. "Wow, I- I'm so glad."

"Korra, I'm sorry," I breathed, lowering my eyes. Korra frowned.

"What for?"

"I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Pfft! I was the one that got captured, if you had been there, we both would've been captured," Korra replied. I managed a weak smile, knowing that her words were true, but the guilt was still there.

"Tenzin filled me in, mostly," I said quietly. "About what happened."

"Tarrlok," Korra growled darkly. "I should've known." Her hands balled into fists and she looked away. I grabbed her hand.

"It's not your fault," I reminded her gently. "We all thought he was trustworthy," I shrugged slightly, "a little misled maybe . . ."

Korra laughed. "Yeah."

"Look, I'm going to get something to eat, want to join me? I'm sure Mako and Bolin are there already," I asked her. My stomach growled as I spoke and Korra raised her brows at me, as if to say, 'are you stupid, I live for food'. We silently agreed and left her room. It was odd being out and about the island. It was a sort of surreal feeling. After being so long in my depression, seeing the sky-reaching Air temple felt nice. It was like an old friend. Coming back to greet me after a long sojourn.

Korra kept looking at me, an understanding look in her eyes as I gazed around like a child. The truth was, that I missed my old life. I missed working at the hospital as a healer. Part of me didn't miss the sneaking around. But I missed my bending, I missed the fun I had with Tahno . . . when he was being nice. I missed my old life. I missed what I used to be. But if I kept thinking about that a pain in my chest slowly built.

Maybe this was a chance to lead a different life. A chance to find myself. I pulled away from these thoughts, a smile touching my lips. Katara would be impressed how my thoughts reflected what she had been trying to teach me for years.

The smell of food filled our noses as we neared the kitchen, steam rose in wispy columns from the roof. We entered and continued down the hallway. Voices filtered down to us, distinctly male, and obviously happy. Korra smiled at me, her spirit lifted, before pulling ahead from me. She disappeared from view as she slipped into the room. The voices rose with greeting and I smiled.

Silently I entered the room, Mako and Bolin were hugging Korra, who had taken a seat between the brothers. I sat down across from them, pulling a steaming bowl of porridge towards myself. Taking a sip of milk, I glanced up just as Mako opened his mouth to speak.

"How are you?" he asked. There was genuine worry in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"I'm really good."

"Is _he_ still here?" he went on, a hint of distaste entering his voice. I frowned, brows knitting together. Mako held my gaze, as I stared at him.

"You should give him a chance," I replied with an edge in my voice. Bolin glanced between us nervously. I had never come to blows with the brothers, and not really with Korra. But I couldn't stomach just sitting there and not defending him. Perhaps my sense to defend him stemmed from my love for him. I knew I was horribly biased, and no matter how Mako tried to spin this, if it wasn't good about Tahno, he wasn't going to win.

"Him?" Mako huffed with disbelief. "Haven't you seen what he does?" I gritted my teeth and glared at him. "Yeah, he's had his chance."

"Really?" I snapped. "So I suppose you're the one who gets to decide how many chances a person gets? Have you decided how many I get?" My voice rose with each word.

"No!" Mako argued. "He's a gluttonous lowlife, he doesn't get a chance." My hands balled into fists. "Yet here you are and he's with you, and you act like it's nothing! He rigged the match!"

"Huh! That's all you care about is it? A bending match?"

"No- that's- not it," Mako fumbled as I rose to my feet. "He's not a good person."

I folded my arms, "how do you know that? You don't even know him."

**"**So? No one in their right mind would even consider being friends with him. He's the worse kind of person you could be around, he doesn't even care about you!" Tears stung my eyes; I blinked them angrily away. "I don't even know why you're defending him!"

**"**Because I care about him!" I yelled, flushing angrily. Their faces were covered in shock, Korra rose from the table.

**"**Lani . . ."

I didn't want to listen to them apologize. I felt cornered. Turning I ran, but not before seeing Tahno in the doorway, his eyes on me with an unreadable expression. A gasp tore from my lips and I rushed from the room, narrowly missing an Air Acolyte as my feet carried me away from the people calling my name.

* * *

OOO

**"**What was that?" Tahno growled, stepping fully into the room that Lani had a moment ago ran from. The three sitting before him stared as if what had happened, hadn't. "Well?"

Korra was the only one standing, her mouth hanging open. She clicked it shut, eyes landing on him. She was looking at him, openly surprised. He scowled at her, not liking it. Korra let out a huff of air, shaking her head.

**"**Why didn't I see this before?"

**"**See what?" Bolin queried puzzled. He looked up at her expectantly.

**"**She never once said anything bad about him, not once. Even after watching those matches-"

**"**I'm right here, you know."

**"**-not even when we were all doing it-" Tahno threw his hands into the air as Korra rambled on. How Lani could spend her time with these . . . idiots, was beyond him. "Here I was thinking all this time that she liked Jiao, but-" her eyes met his.

Tahno raised his brows expectantly, crossing his arms.

**"**She liked you. She was always with you. Wha- how, why?"

**"**Beats me," Mako muttered, picking at his food. Korra and Tahno shot him a glare. The air was filled with a tense silence, that none of them wanted to break. Tahno looked away from them, thinking over what he had heard.

She . . . liked him?

It dawned on him slowly, her smiles and her never ending amount of patience with the crap he did. Lani spent most of her time with him, rather than with her friends. She lost her bending trying to save him. Then, to top it off, she came for him when it should have been the other way around. Then there was her silence over what had happened when she had come to his home. It tugged at his memory, persistently reminding him that he didn't know what had happened. But he knew, at least in his mind he did. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

He wanted to know. Desperately so. Glancing back at her friends he made up his mind.

"I'm going to go find her," he told them.

"I'll go-" Korra began, but he held up a hand, cutting her off.

"I've got it."

He turned without another word and left.

* * *

OOO

The waves hit the rocks continuously, sending sprays of water up onto the cliff. They fell like rain hitting the gray and pebbly surface. The bushes swayed in the early morning winds, rustling with each gust.

I sat with my back pressed into one of the boulders that littered the cliff. There were three, each making a sort of pen, that separated the main area to the cliff face. I knew I was hidden, and not many ever came this way. This place was perfect for hiding, and I didn't want to be found. There were no tears that could be shed over this situation.

I wasn't the kind of person that cried over things like this. It was an argument . . . that most likely would have several awkward conversations to follow it. There was that fear lingering in my chest, the feeling that I had just ruined a friendship. I couldn't stop thinking about Tahno's face. The more I thought about it the more I obsessed with how empty it had looked. Or, how empty I thought it looked.

Each time the image got even more cold and detached and my fears that he would laugh off my affections struck with a vengeance.

Burying my head in my knees I groaned miserably. I had that innate knack for mucking things up. This all could have been solved months ago if I had just told, Korra at least, what I was doing. So, trying to forget what had happened I just sat there. Listening to the ocean, trying not to wince as it painfully reminded me of my long gone bending.

In a way it was like I was punishing myself. Making myself listen to it. I bit my lip and shut my eyes, letting my mind wander. Time slipped by and the sun was moving across the sky. Vaguely I heard the crunch of gravel. Somewhere a bird was singing.

**"**There you are."

* * *

**My apologies for the wait, life is hectic and I am (unfortunately) a procrastinator. Soccer season has begun also. I will try to update when ever I can. Hit a bit of writers block, wrote a little, wandered, a friend kept asking for the chapter, and I finally finished! Hope ya'll like it.**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! They kept reminding me to write this chapter! (P.S. reviews are much loved, but not mandatory)**

**So . . . I'm leaving you with cliffhanger! :) Mwahaha! No Regrets!**

**~filimeala**


	22. Chapter 22 I Love You, I Love You Not

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: I Love You, I Love You Not**

_Burying my head in my knees I groaned miserably. I had that innate knack for mucking things up. This all could have been solved months ago if I had just told, Korra at least, what I was doing. So, trying to forget what had happened I just sat there. Listening to the ocean, trying not to wince as it painfully reminded me of my long gone bending. _

_In a way it was like I was punishing myself. Making myself listen to it. I bit my lip and shut my eyes, letting my mind wander. Time slipped by and the sun was moving across the sky. Vaguely I heard the crunch of gravel. Somewhere a bird was singing._

"_There you are."_

Jerking my head up I found Tahno staring down at me, a small smile of amusement on his face. But it melted off when I didn't respond, I just sat there staring at him. I was mildly horrified that he had found me so soon. But then again, it wasn't morning anymore. It was late afternoon.

"Lani," he breathed, crouching down so that we were eye level. He balanced himself on the balls of his feet as he stared at me. I was trapped in his gaze, unable to break away. His gray eyes held my blue ones with such force that I barely registered his hand resting on my knee.

"What was that, this morning?"

"I- I- uh," I searched frantically for the right words. I was totally unprepared for such a direct question. I didn't want to say something stupid, and drive him away . . .

Tahno pressed his lips together and sighed.

"Is it true? Is what you said about me true?"

I didn't know what to say. If I lied, I could spare my feelings if he rejected me. I could spare myself the pain of knowing . . . But my heart wanted him to know, wanted it to be out there so that I wasn't holding it in. Ugh! I was so new to all of this.

"I- Tahno- I," I stuttered.

"Lani," he said, grabbing my shoulders, "do you, have feelings, for me?"

Heart pounding, stomach in my throat, I gave a nod. Oh, I nodded. I wanted to throw up. Just . . not on him. I wouldn't meet his eyes, fearing the pity that I would see there, the rejection. His hands on my arms tightened.

"Say it," he breathed.

I paused. He wanted me to say it? I looked up at him, finding a hard and unyielding gaze. My brain shut down. Did he want me to say I liked him? Or loved him? Desperately I wanted to say both. Just to get it out of my head.

Instead, I said this:

"You kissed me."

Tahno blinked, confusion clouding his eyes. It was clearly not what he had expecting me to say.

"What?! When?" he asked. "I would have remembered . ."

I shook my head, cheeks coloring.

"You wouldn't- couldn't." I sighed. Why did I say that? Had I not told myself he would never know?! "It was the night I came to your house, you were drunk . . ."

Tahno's face paled slightly, brows pulling together.

"That's what you were so quiet about," he said. It was more to himself than to me. I watched as he clenched his jaw looking down at the ground. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because- well, I thought that you would see it as a mistake," I explained quickly. "I didn't want you to regret . . . well . . ." I had nothing to say. What else could I say? I knew that I wanted to say, 'Tahno, I truly believe that I'm in love with you.'

But I didn't.

"A mistake?" he breathed, raising his eyes to meet mine. There was anger in them, clear and furious anger. I wanted to shrink away, but he had a firm hold on me. "Is this a mistake?"

Suddenly I was against his chest, my heart pounding erratically. I let out a gasp of surprise before, my lips were pressed against his. It wasn't a calm gentle kiss, but a fierce and demanding one. His lips moved over mine, making me feel like I was on fire. He knotted one hand in my hair, the other pressing into my lower back; I whimpered.

We broke away, gasping, but he wasn't done. His lips returned to mine, only now he urged my mouth open, and I timidly joined his tongue as we tasted one another. He moved to my neck, trailing kisses down my skin as I gasped, holding tightly to his tunic. I couldn't think, I could breath.

After kissing my collar bone he drew away, looking down at me. I was panting, clinging to him like my life depended on it. It wasn't like our first kiss. This was real, and we both knew it. He knew just what he was doing, too.

"Say it," he growled.

"I love you," I breathed, half terrified that if I said anything else, it would anger him. But it was the truth. I wouldn't lie about something this . . .

Tahno's eyes softened, his grip loosened, and I feared the coming rejection.

"So do I, Lani," he told me. His tone was earnest and my heart skipped a beat. I could barely believe what he had said. It sounded so foreign to me, totally not what I had expected.

"Will you say it?" I asked, pleaded. I wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth. I wanted to know that he was telling the truth, I wanted to know that he wasn't lying.

Tahno took a deep breath, gray eyes searching my blue ones intensely. I waited with baited breath. It was three words. I just wanted to hear them from him. It's all I wanted to hear.

"I-," he paused, a frown crossed his face. "Lani, I-"

"Yes?" I urged. I just wanted to hear him say it, say what I needed to hear.

"I- I- I can't."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I can't help that school is taking over my life, and I never seem to catch up . . . I can't wait for summer break. Is is bad that I already have 'senioritis'? Ugh, school. :( **

**It also doesn't help that I have found 'The Hobbit' fanfiction. :)**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! (I'd give you all hugs but I'm trapped behind a computer screen) I seriously was stumped with this chapter though. I couldn't decide what to do. But I think I worked it out, ideas and suggestions are always welcomed as well! Sorry it's so short.**

**~filimeala**


	23. Chapter 23 No Promises

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: No Promises**

I recoiled at his words. Two simple words. It felt as if I had been slapped. I knew this was a rejection. Yes, he said that he loved me. But he didn't say the words. He said he couldn't. Why? The question was simple as well, but so . . . earth shatteringly painful.

There was only one answer.

He didn't mean it.

I raised my eyes to meet his, feeling the burn of tears as he gazed at me. He looked regretful. So the kiss meant nothing? The two that we shared? Shame and hurt filled me. I was so foolish.

"Lani," he breathed, seeing the hurt in my eyes. "It's not- not that-"

"I understand," I said weakly, blinking away tears. "I'm not pretty, and not the kind of girl you usually spend time with-" I sucked in a sharp breath. I desperately was fighting back a sob. How I wanted to just run away.

Tahno grabbed my shoulders. "You are pretty. I would rather spend my time with you above anyone else." He didn't let go until I raised my eyes again. Then he pulled away. "You are the most kind and patient girl I have ever met. You stick by your friends, and keep your promises. I knew you were different and I like it."

Oh.

"But I've never said those words to any girl," he paused. "At least not to one that were real. I know what kind of person I am. I know I won't change. But I feel for you in a way that I have never felt before."

"I never expected you to change," I murmured quietly.

He gave me a veiled look. "What did you expect?"

I blinked. Thinking over my actions . . . it seemed I had expected nothing from him, until he kissed me. I felt shame for it.

"I'm selfish," I muttered miserably. "Foolish."

"But that is who you are. The Lani I know," he said, almost grinning.

At least he liked me. That was something. Perhaps I was too eager for this, too naive. But it didn't mean that we didn't reciprocate each other. There was hope. I knew that he was not the best kind of person in the world. His ego could fill the entire ocean and then some, he drank (which I didn't really like, but who was I to change him?) It's not as if I could tell him something and instantly he would do it. We didn't depend on each other.

"Tahno-"

"Just give me time," he said. "I really like you, I really do. Just give me time." He was pleading with me. He wanted me to understand. I could do that. I totally could do that. This certainly seemed like something that he didn't do. In fact, I practically knew that this wasn't his usual behavior with people.

Girls.

With girls.

"I can do that," I said.

He grinned at me. "I knew you would."

Scowling I shoved his hand from my grasp. He was back. to his usual self. I didn't mind, it showed that things were okay. Now all I needed was to talk to the others, apologize and make them understand without losing my temper.

"I can do it," he told me, gently taking my hand.

"Don't make any promises," I teased with a small grin. He leaned in, pressing his lips lightly to mine. I could tell that he was holding back.

"I'm not," he said. He kissed me again. "No promises."

Then he pulled me to him, closing the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. Breathtaking. I really can't say how much a kiss can affect oneself. But the ones that I have had, certainly are never the same. I felt weak, and lightheaded, but euphoric. Tahno's strong arms held me to him, keeping me from literally melting.

A deep whirring sound filled the air. The wind, that had only been a light breeze, suddenly turned fierce. We pulled apart gazing at one another with confusion. Then Tahno raised his eyes to something past my shoulders. He drew in a sharp breath. Turning I felt my spine stiffen.

An airship.

With Amon's banner flapping in the wind.

Dread filled my blood. No. What was he doing here? Why? I began to shake, remembering the cold eyes, and white mask. The hand reaching out and coming to touch my face. No.

I was suddenly dragged to my feet. Tahno grabbed my hand, while we both took off running to the temple, eyes still trained on the airship.

Now airships. There were more.

Our feet pounded against the loose gravel, Tahno pulling me along. I felt numb. There was only one person in the world that I feared. Amon. It wasn't right, what he could do, he wasn't right. We went up the steps, meeting Tenzin in the doorway.

"Equalists," he murmured with a frown. "Lani, go with the others."

Tahno pulled me, but I remained rooted. "What about you?" What was he planning? He was after all my only family here, my adoptive older brother. I suddenly didn't like the thought of losing him.

"I'll be right behind you."

Tahno pulled again. I went down the steps with him, running. The sky bison were shifting uneasily in their pens. Korra and the others were getting on them. I felt so out of it, like I wasn't really there. This wasn't happening, but it was.

"Lani."

I looked to Tahno.

"We stick together, alright?" He was surprisingly calm, stern.

My mouth felt dry. There was no way that I would promise to that. Something could happen. I could be kidnapped by Equalists. He could also. We could be separated by almost anything.

"No promises," I said back, and climbed up the sky bison. I took Korra's hand. We sat together, as we rose into the air. All of us gazing at the island. Everything was changing.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! School is finally over for me, and I passed all my classes! :) I also just got back from a vacation so . . . my apologies. I will admit that I have had some really bad writers block for this story. So this chapter is a bit shorter and not really to my liking. Hopefully I will begin to post more frequently. I know I left you all hanging for about four months. Not my intention but I really needed to study.**

**I will be gone for the next four days. :/ I have a camp, and they don't allow electronics, so I can't bring my laptop. Grrrr. Hopefully by Tuesday next week I will have the next chapter up. Cross your fingers. **

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I hope this chapter will suffice until the next one. You all get hugs, just wrap your arms around yourselves and think of me. Okay, that sounded weirder than I thought it would. Hm.**

**~filimeala**


	24. Chapter 24 Together it Falls

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: Together it Falls**

I watched Korra and the others become small specks as we rose away from the island. Part of me worried, as more airships neared, about their safety. But I knew Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami could take care of themselves. I was the only one that couldn't.

Tahno gripped my hand tightly as two airships came after us, gaining with each second. Fear gripped me as I looked to Tenzin's family. Meelo's eyes were wide as he held onto Pema. Lin stood, turning to the airships.

She then looked back at us. Determination was shining in her eyes.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!" she said to them, but her eyes were on Tenzin.

"Lin!" Tenzin cried. "What are you doing?!"

She didn't wait, launching off from the sky bison as her metal wires hooked onto the nearest airship. Pema gasped as Lin disappeared and the ship began to smoke. The other began to turn away. We were silent.

"That lady is my hero," Meelo announced in the silence.

"Yes," Tenzin murmured. "She is."

* * *

oOo

I turned to Tenzin after we landed, Republic City smoking in the distance. He was looking at the city with a sad expression. Jinora wrapped her arms around her father. Tenzin rested a hand on my shoulder, turning his eyes to me.

"Go. She will need you."

"What about you? Pema and your children?"

"We will be fine."

I looked at Pema, sitting on the sky bison, holding their new son, Rolan. She gave a nod. Yet, something didn't sit right in my gut, as if I knew there was something bad on the horizon. I didn't want to leave them. They were my family.

"I can stay, please, let me stay with you," I pleaded.

Tenzin turned to look back at the city. He didn't say anything. A hand slid into mine, holding it firmly. I raised my eyes to Tahno. There was an unspoken promise. We would stick together. I let out a sigh through my nose.

"Alright."

"Yes. Just take this road and try to avoid strang-!" Tenzin was cut off as I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around and hugging him tightly.

"Stay safe," I said pulling.

". . . we will."

Part of me feared that I would not get to see them for awhile.

"Bye!" Meelo said wrapping his arms around my legs. "I'll miss you!" I managed a small smile, and pried his little arms off, dropping down to give him a hug too. He was cute. That I would give him. But still a kid.

Pulling away, I stood next to Tahno. Tenzin tried to smile at me, but it looked grim. He turned and climbed onto his bison. Meelo scrambled up after him. Jinora and Ikki weakly waved, but I could tell they were trying not to cry. Pema was crying. I wanted to cry too. But I didn't need too, they needed to see me hopeful. I wouldn't do to have us all sobbing at each other.

They rose into the air and we watched as they slowly disappeared from view. I turned to Tahno, yet my eyes were on the city. Right. Equalist takeover.

"Shall we?" Tahno asked, gesturing with a sweep of his arms to the city. This was no time to make jokes- but he wasn't smiling. He wasn't joking. I sighed, hating how all this made me feel. Just like when I lost my bending. Yet now it was for everyone.

I moved forward toward the city, the dirt crunching underneath my feet. Another set of crunching let me know that Tahno was following. I glanced back at him.

"Everything will get better," I murmured, with a small smile. The words felt empty, and wasteful. Stupid and not needed. It didn't seem like things would get better. But everyone had to hope, right? It was either hope, or fall. I wanted to hope.

* * *

oOo

Tahno flung his arm out, pressing me into the wall as he peered around the corner of the mansion. We were in White Falls. He wanted to make sure his family was okay, because they were benders. All of them. It would only be natural for Amon to take out the most powerful and influential in his takeover.

He turned to me, a frown on his face, jaw set. "All the lights are out."

"They could be asleep?" I said trying to be optimistic. I tried. Worry still laced my voice.

"My father always leaves at least one light on," Tahno insisted. "For whenever I come home late."

I stayed silent. Moving around him I peered out into the street. It was silent. Tahno's house was not the only one that was dark. All the others were too. Hairs rose on the back of my neck and arms. This just did not seem right. Tahno grabbed my wrist moving out from the shadows.

"Stay behind me," he whispered.

We crept out into the street, crossing it as our feet clattered against the paving stones. He broke into a run once we reached the lawn. I ran after, turning to look over my shoulder to see if anyone was following. We were alone.

I knew the reason why he ran when we reached the white door. It hung off its hinges, flat against the marble floor of the foyer. I entered behind Tahno, carefully avoiding the crystal chandelier that was shattered on the marble floor. Tables were overturned, sofas charred. The mirror on the wall at the end of the foyer was shattered. Standing behind Tahno, I didn't need to see his face to know that it was line with livid anger. I could feel it radiating off his tense shoulders, see it in his clenched fists.

"They were attacked," he growled, glaring at the shattered mirror.

I didn't know what to say. I had never had this happen to me before. Would I feel the same if it were Katara? Tenzin and his family? Korra? No words would form for me. Tahno grabbed the empty mirror and flung it to the floor with a frustrated yell.

"Tahno!" I hissed. "We don't know if it's safe!"

The lights suddenly flickered to life.

Goosebumps rose on my arms. A click of boots against stone, metal scraping against wood. Tahno pushed me away from the stairs, standing in between me and the man descending the stairs.

"What did you do to them?!" he demanded.

The man smiled, his lips the only thing visible on his face. He kept hitting a rod against his right hand. "Them?" A scoff. "We took them to where Amon would make them equal, just like everyone else."

Tahno lunged forward, but the man stuck out the rod, now crackling with electricity. He tutted condescendingly.

"Did you think that we would forget about you? Tahno, captain of the While Falls wolf bats," he sneered. He came closer, Tahno backing us towards the door. "Rich family. Benders," he spat. "They were given their just reward."

"If you hurt them-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" He laughed. "Not when your pretty little girlfriend is-"

"TAHNO!" The scream tore from my lips as a pair of hands lifted me off my feet, a large glove covering my mouth.

"Lani!"

Tahno moved towards me, but the man tutted again. He froze as I struggled in the steel grip I was in. There was no way I would be able to bit him, the glove made that impossible. I really should have seen it coming.

"Help her, and she dies," the man said. "Join us, and we'll let her go. Your choice."

"My family?" Tahno asked weakly.

"Spared."

I shook my head, making as much noise as I possibly could in the arms that held me. He couldn't do that. It was a lie. They wouldn't spare his family, they would take their bending no matter what. I kicked my feet in the air. The arms grew tight, and the hand over my mouth clamped down.

I shut my eyes tightly. There would be a bruise.

"I would hold still if I were you," my captor growled into my ear. I turned my eyes to Tahno, begging with him, pleading for him to see that it was a lie. Please. Please, see the lie.

"Times up," the man said, "choose."

Tahno straightened, turning to face the man. The mans mouth twisted into a sneer. My brows drew together. Why couldn't I hear? What was he saying. The corners of my vision were growing dim. The man swung the crackling stick at Tahno, hitting him in the chest and sending him to the floor.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I needed to make sure Tahno was alright. I needed . . . I needed. My eyes drooped, and blackness swallowed me.

* * *

**Sorry. I know that I was supposed to update . . . yesterday. I seem to be apologizing a lot lately. Hm. Aaannnyyway!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews: _VeeandreHart, Mikomi121, Coloured Red, sophiashyaway_, and my _guest_ reviewer. The chapter seemed to flow and by the end of it I noticed that the title sort of, fit. Almost like destiny! :) I'm trying really hard to make their relationship seem believable also. Still working on it, Tahno doesn't like to cooperate.**

**Once again I leave you, my readers, with a cliffhanger :) I really like writing them. Mwahaha! As always R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	25. Chapter 25 We All Fall Down

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR: We All Fall Down**

Voices.

They were raised, varying in sound. But wait . . . there was only one voice, swimming in my ears as I woke up. I was sitting, slumped over arms tied to a post behind me. There was a bag over my head. Great. I shifted slightly, moving off my feet.

"Lani?" a hushed whisper. Tahno.

I turned my head to the left. Blast this stupid bag! Every instinct in me was begging for the bag to be taken off.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," I whispered. "Where are we?"

My question was met with silence. Frowning, I wished he would answer me. Then footsteps, heavy and echoing. I pushed myself against the pole, fright taking hold in my blood. I didn't know where I was. Who I was with, other than Tahno.

The bag lifted, pulling at my loose hair. I was unprepared for the blinding light in my face. Flipping my hair from my face I lifted my eyes. Amon towered over me, the bag hanging in his hands. His cold eyes held no compassion or sympathy. Only indifference. Hate?

He turned away, facing the curtain that separated us from the noise outside . . .

"So," he said to me, "you are still on their side? Still helping those that oppress us? Such a pity, so much potential. It's too bad I have to end the both of you."

Gasping I looked to Tahno, wide-eyed. Tahno only looked at Amon. His face was pale, jaw clenched in the tell tale sign of anger. Amon laughed, turning to us.

"I do believe there are people dying to see you," he murmured. Then he looked to one of his men. "Bring them out!"

No. I pulled against the chains around my wrists, as four people we led onto the stage. No. Tahno let out a roar of anger, fighting his restraints and trying to stand. No, please no.

Jia Li looked terrified, her eyes moving from her parents to Tahno, me and then Amon. Zei was behind her, pale and also terrified. But then his eyes landed on Tahno-

"This is all your fault!" he yelled as he was forced to his knees. Jīchǔ and Luidong remained silent as they joined their children. Tahno slumped against the pole, hanging his head. Amon approached Jia Li. No. No.

"Bring the others."

Who else was there? More innocent people he had abducted off the street? How many more would face this monster-

"Papa, I'm scarred."

At the end of the stage, led on in chains was Meelo followed by his sisters and father. My breath caught. They were supposed to go south, back to Katara. Not this! They were supposed to stay safe, and not be followed. The Equalists were after Korra; not Tenzin and his family. Tenzin's eyes landed on me, his face contorting into disappointment.

They were forced on their knees next to Tahno's family. Each had a rag tied over their mouths, and I felt one slide over mine.

"Airbenders, the only ones in the world," he looked at Tenzin. "Soon there will be no more." He then turned away and went through the curtain. I could hear the crowd from the other side. I glanced at Tahno, then to Tenzin. Why was this happening. They were supposed to be safe. I could hear Amon giving his speech.

"When I was a boy, firebenders struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That, tragic event, began my quest to equalize the world."

"THAT'S A LIE AMON!" rose a voice. I would know that voice anywhere. Korra. Gasps filled the crowd. "Or should I call you, Noatak?" She was here! I frowned, how did she know that? If Korra was here then perhaps there might be hope for Tenzin's and Tahno's family.

"You want her taken out?" I heard Amon's right hand man ask.

"No," Amon replied. "Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say."

Korra addressed the crowd. "Amon has been lying to you. The Spirits didn't give him the power to take peoples bending away, he uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!"

The crowd gasped.

"What is this nonsense?" his man asked.

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort," Amon said.

"Your family wasn't killed by firebenders. His father was Yakone, and his brother, is councilman Tarrlok."

Outrage filled the crowd. Amon laughed.

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth," he said. There was a silence and then horrified cries met my ears, but I couldn't see what his face. "This is what a firebender did to me!"

"The Avatar lied!"

"_Liar!_"

"I'm telling you, he's a waterbender!" Korra said.

"I wouldn't leave yet Avatar," Amon called, "you'll miss the main event." The curtain suddenly split and lifted. The light fell on us, showing us for all to see. "Tonight I rid the world of airbending. Forever!" He raised his arms in the air in response to the cheering.

Korra was on a balcony, anger on her face. "Amon, let them go!"

"You welcome to come down here and try to stop me."

Don't do it Korra. Bad idea. I tried that, and look where it got me. I tried shouting it to her, but all I could get out was a muffled yell.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess," he walked over to Tenzin and his children. Then Mako sent a bolt of lightning at Amon, who rolled away. Korra and Mako used their firebending to run along the wall and onto the stage, shooting off any unlucky Equalists that didn't move fast enough.

Korra ran and freed Tenzin, who join the fight. She freed Meelo, Ikki and Jinora and ran to me.

"How did you get caught?"

"Ambush," I said, wrenching my hands free from the chains. "Tahno was trying to find his family."

Korra barely spared a glance in Tahno's direction. "You got them."

Korra ran to help Tenzin and Mako. I freed Tahno, with the help of Jinora. "You okay?"

"Fine," Tahno said. We freed his family as Tenzin airbended Amon off the stage.

"Follow me!" Korra shouted. We ran into a hall, breathing hard. Korra turned to Tenzin. "Go, we'll create a diversion."

"Let's go get your mother and the baby," Tenzin said to his children.

"Prison break!" Meelo howled.

"Dad, go with them," Tahno said. His father offered no argument, eyes flickering to me briefly before grabbing his wife and following after Tenzin. Tahno's siblings followed after them, Jia Li looking over her shoulder until they disappeared around the corner.

"You too, Lani," Korra said. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you," I said stubbornly. Korra was about to retort but a door opened and Amon flew out. Korra shot fire at him and we ran. Mako ducked into a dark room, motioning for us to hide. I crept under a table, watching as Tahno crouched under a one too.

My heart was thundering away in my chest. When the door opened and Amon entered, I nearly jumped. I was breathing heavily. Stop it, Lani! I told myself. Get a grip. I clenched my hand over my mouth. I could see his boots as they crossed the floor.

Korra's cry of pain filled the air. I scrambled to my feet, eyes wide as Korra rose in the air. Amon was bloodbending her. I was terrified and enraged all at once.

"Let her go!" Mako yelled, throwing fire. Only he suddenly bent at an odd angle, yelling in pain. They both rose into the air and then slammed down into the floor.

Whack!

"Stop it!"

The board in my hands shook, and I gripped it tightly. He turned to me, and I knew I looked scared. Breathing heavily I backed away slightly. Amon raised his hand. No! I went to hit him again but felt my limbs seize up. Every muscle protested and I cried out with alarm. The board clattered to the floor.

"Enough, little girl," he sneered. "This is the last time you interfere."

I felt my leg bend. It wasn't supposed to bend that way! Stop it! Stop. It hurts! Korra was slowly lifting herself off the floor.

"Korra!" I struggled. "-run!"

SLAM

I hit the floor, lights danced in my eyes, but I couldn't move. Tahno appeared in my line of sight, fists balled. He lunged at Amon, only to be thrown into the wall by Amon's bloodbending. I watched Korra rise, against her will.

His hand clamped down on the back of her neck.

"No . . ." Mako moaned weakly. ". . Korra . ."

Tears blurred my vision. No, not Korra. Amon shoved her forward.

"I told you I would destroy you."

* * *

**I don't have much to say, it ruins how this chapter ends. R&R**

**~filimeala**


	26. Chapter 26 Picking Up

**CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE: Picking Up**

"Finally, you are powerless," Amon said, using his blood bending to bend us, hurt us. Sweat dripped from my brow, but I was unable to make any noise. Korra got to her knees, crawling towards him. I wanted to shake my head. Too late, Korra.

She tried to bend, but fell.

"Amon."

A silence.

"Everything the Avatar said was true. Isn't it?! I just saw you blood bend her." Amon made no move as his right hand man, pulled his mask off and stepped on it. "You traitor!" He pulled out his rods. "I dedicated my life to you!"

He ran at Amon, only to snap into the air.

"You served me well lieutenant."

Bones cracking. He was flung into boards, hitting the floor and remaining unmoving. I fought against the grip he had on me, clawing my way towards him on my stomach. Amon turned and went to Mako, forcing him on his knees, while Mako fought to raise one of his hands. As Amon reached out blue electricity left Mako's fingers, hitting Amon.

He yelled in pain, flying to the far wall. Mako shot bursts of fire at him and ran to Korra's side. Suddenly free of Amon's blood bending I rose shakily to my feet and advanced on Amon.

"C'mon!" Mako yelled to me. I paused glancing over my shoulder, as Mako hurried to the door with Korra in his arms. Hesitantly I followed, running after them and down the hall.

"Mako?" Korra muttered weakly. "My bending . . ."

"Everything will be okay, we just need to get out of here." Mako grunted in pain suddenly, Korra flying from his grasp to the floor and I felt my knees forced to the ground. Mako flew backwards and I could hear his body slamming into the walls. Wincing I fought to move.

Korra open your eyes!

I turned, fighting my body to move as Amon towered over Mako.

"I'm impressed. No one's gotten the better of me like that," he murmured. "It's almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented." Mako's body was contorted awkwardly, painfully bent backwards. "Almost."

"Korra!" I screamed. Slowly she lifted her head, as if in a daze. A gasp tore from her lips as she laid eyes on Amon and Mako.

"NO!" A spiral of wind swept down the hall, knocking Amon backwards and away from Mako. I scrambled to my feet, watching him warily as Korra approached. She blasted him with another gust, knocking him threw the glass window and out into the bay. I ran forward, watching as his body splashed into the water. Korra and Mako joined me. The people down below gasped as Amon shot up into the air, in a water tower. His gaze landed on us and then swept to the people.

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

He scowled, glancing around quickly before returning to the water. Mako shot fire at him, but he escaped. Korra turned to Mako, letting him wrap his arms around her. My eyes widened.

Tahno.

I took off running down the hall.

"Lani?!"

I ignored them, rushing into the room where Amon had cornered us. Skidding to a halt against the far wall I began to push boards and pull canvas, looking for Tahno. Was he alive? I knew that Amon's Lieutenant probably wasn't. The crunching had sounded bad.

Then I saw his hair. Lifting another board I flung it to the side and sank to my knees beside him. He was curled away from me, facing the wall. I pulled his head into my lap and brushed away his dark hair. I place my hands on his cheeks.

"Tahno? Tahno can you hear me?" I asked gently. Biting my lip I lowered my head to listen to see if he was breathing. A small puff of air in my ear. He was alive. I drew back, kissing his lips lightly.

"C'mon Tahno, open your eyes," I begged. "Please."

I pressed my lips to his brow and lips again. "Please."

He stirred slightly, grumbling. "Lani . . ?"

"Yes!" I breathed with a sigh of relief. "I'm here."

His eyes suddenly opened, glancing around frantically. "Amon?"

"He's gone. Korra revealed what he really was and he fled."

He sighed with relief. "The Avatar?"

I frowned, biting my lip. "She lost her bending, but I think she still has airbending."

He was silent. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I laughed. "You?"

He grimaced slightly. "I think I might've broken something."

* * *

oOo

We stood on the docks. Tenzin and his family were together, Korra with her friends and Tahno was speaking with his family. We were watching a battleship sail into the bay. Korra hardly spoke at all, merely accepting Tenzin's comforting hand on her shoulder and grasping my hand tightly.

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!"

I looked up to see a man standing on the side of the ship let out a wild call, jumping around.

"Great," Tenzin sighed. "Now I have to entertain my brother." I couldn't help the smirk that grew on my face. I glanced over at Tahno, finding that he was still speaking with his parents. I followed Tenzin to the dock as Bumi jumped down from the ship and grabbed his older brother in a tight hug.

"Tenzin!" he greeted happily.

"Bumi," Tenzin replied without the same cheer. Ikki, Jinora and Meelo jumped around his legs, exclaiming as he swept them into hugs as well. His wild gray hair added to his rather . . . interesting personality. He finally turned to me, his eyes curious.

"So this is our little sister, eh?"

"Bumi," Tenzin said, "this is Lani."

"At least I'm not the baby anymore, hm?" he gave Tenzin a wild smile and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms. "Nice to me you, Lani."

I pulled away, with an almost shy smile. "Thanks . . . Bumi." He laughed and slung his arm around my shoulders. I smiled to myself, he wasn't nearly as bad as Tenzin made him out to be.

* * *

oOo

We sailed on Bumi's ship to the south pole. The trip only took five days, but we all went. Bumi made it his responsibility to make his nieces and nephew smile and laugh and cause as much trouble as possible. It drove Tenzin up the walls, making his face an interesting shade of red the entire trip.

Bumi on rare occasions, did act mature. But it was only for a moment or two. He was very skilled at Pai sho. But I spent most of my time with Korra, standing on the deck of the ship and watching the water fly by. She didn't really say much. When we did talk it was in short spurts.

"So you stole his wallet?" Korra asked with some mild amusement. Her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Yes. I knew it was a mistake, but- well, it happened."

"And he blackmailed you into being around him."

" . . . yeah. But it was before I knew who he really was, and before you met him."

Korra snorted.

Sometimes Mako would join us, and I would leave them alone. Tahno had taken to sitting and watching the waves not far away. I would place my hand on his shoulder and stand silently by him. He had broken a few ribs, much to my relief.

His family had decided to stay in Republic city. And Zei had been very unforgiving towards Tahno over what had happened. I knew Tahno didn't really care for his step-brother, but somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that it actually bothered him.

"Do you think that the Avatar can get her bending back?" he asked quietly. In the distance was the south pole, a great mass of hard packed ice that I called home. Tahno was shivering in his thin jacket.

"Katara will do whatever is in her power," I replied kissing the side of his head. He turned and pulled me into his lap. His lips pressed against mine, arms holding me close to him. I pulled away and offered a smile to him, tracing his lips with my fingers.

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

His brows drew together. "Miss it?"

"Waterbending."

His gaze drifted to the white horizon. A soft melancholy in his eyes, that made my eyes sting with unshed tears. "Always."

* * *

**One more chapter . . . I think I might cry. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I'd respond to your reviews right now but my email isn't cooperating and I'm too lazy to just look everything up. I've been writing nonstop. I need a break. Still, I can't believe this is over. :'(**

**R&R!**

**~filimeala**


	27. Chapter 27 Avatar Korra

**CHAPTER TWENTYSIX: Avatar Korra**

"I tried everything in my power," Katara said, "but I cannot restore Korra's bending." She shut her eyes with a sad sigh. We all looked away and at the floor or anything we could. Despair ripped at us.

"But you're the best healer in the world! You have to keep trying!" Lin Bei Fong said.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do," Katara said heavily. I gently took hold of Katara's arm, the mother I only ever remembered, and offered her a thin smile. "Korra can still airbend, but her inner connection to the other elements has been severed."

The door opened and Korra slumped out, not looking at any of them. I opened my mouth to call to her, but Tenzin spoke first. "It's going to be alright Korra."

"No, it's not," she said and turned away. She picked up her coat and slung it on, leaving the room. Mako followed her a moment later. I turned to Katara. I wanted to say something, anything, but I didn't know what. She sighed and took my hands in her older and more weathered ones.

"I'm sorry too," she said. I pressed my lips together knowing that she was referring to my own bending. I shook my head, trying not to tear up. It still sore for me, remembering what I had lost. I knew what she wanted to say. So much talent, so much potential. Gone.

I turned my gaze to the window, watching Korra and Naga leave the compound.

It wasn't fair. She was the Avatar. Korra needed her bending. Katara pulled me into an embrace, then letting go to look me in the eye.

"Sometimes one must let go to embrace a greater change," she murmured. Her eyes looked far away, as they usually did when she was remembering her husband. I was on the verge of tears.

She pulled away and disappeared into the other room. I looked at those left in the room. Korra's parents, Bolin, and Asami. Pema and the children. And in the corner, Tahno, gazing at me with a soft expression he only used on me. I went to him, wrapping my arms around his torso as he rested his chin on my head.

"I miss it, I miss everything," I admitted.

"Me too," he replied, rubbing my back. I looked up at him.

"Are you going back? To Republic City?"

He made a face, frowning. "I don't know yet."

We fell into silence.

Then Korra bounded into the room, her eyes alight. She was beaming, a far cry from the moments before. I pulled away from Tahno, staring. Had she lost it? Mako came up behind her, also smiling.

"It's back!" Korra breathed. "I can bend!"

* * *

oOo

Lin raised her hands, and the stones surrounding us rose into the air. A smile spread across her face, and Korra bowed to her. Tenzin approached her. "I'm proud of you, Avatar Korra." Korra beamed.

Then Tenzin turned and Korra's eyes landed on me. I felt myself stiffen in Tahno's grasp, his hand tightly gripping mine as his other held me firmly to him. Korra beckoned me forward. Hesitantly I pulled away from Tahno. What if it didn't work for me? What if I remained as I was now?

I climbed the steps, at the top kneeling before Korra with trepidation and excitement. I turned my head to look at Tahno. There was encouragement in his eyes. I could see the love for me in those light eyes that he couldn't say out loud. But that didn't matter now. A smile touched his lips, a tender flicker in his eyes.

No matter what the future held, I knew that he was here now. Here supporting me with that look in his eyes. A friendship that had turned into something more. I smiled at him, knowing he would still be here when I opened my eyes. I looked at Korra and shut my eyes.

Her hands touched my head.

And I felt it.

Water.

* * *

**THE END OF BOOK ONE**

* * *

**Lani will return in Book Two. (Season Two) **

**Thank you! To all my readers and reviewers, for sticking with this story. Hopefully when the next season comes out, I can continue this further.**

**Yours truly**

**~filimeala**


End file.
